The Prince and the Pauper
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: Simba had another cub before Kiara, a son. Vitani and Kopa are unlikely friends, maybe something more. But when Zira discovers this, the cubs' innocent world gets flipped upside down. Her family accused of murder, Vitani must learn how to survive in the Outlands while Kopa must deal with memories of the life he left behind and a lioness cub he wants nothing more than to forget.
1. Chapter 1: This is My Life

Author's Note: Hi. Another Lion King fic from the archives of My Imagination. Now you have something to blame if this doesn't turn out right. This will be a multi-chapter story that'll exist in a completely different universe than my other Loin King Fanfics. Fear not loyal viewers, I'm still going to write the promised third fic in the Lion/Tiger trilogy, it'll just take some time cause all the characters went on vacation and took their plots with them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King and its characters, existent or nonexistent as the case may be.

Chapter 1: This is My Life

The animals of the Pridelands made their way to Pride Rock. It was that time, the time to celebrate the birth of a new life. As the animals made their way, two lions waited just outside the main den. One was a male, who stood proud and tall. He had a coat of gold and a mane of thick red. His brown eyes watched the movement across the Pridelands, as was his duty. He was Simba, son of Mufasa, mate to Nala, and King of the Pridelands.

Beside him Nala was watching their newborn cub sleeping between her paws. Simba couldn't help but think of how Nala made the perfect Queen. She was beautiful and elegant. Her light tawny fur and sleek build was only half of what made her an amazing Queen, though. The love in her heart and her willingness to do what was necessary for the Pride was part of it as well. Her calm, loving blue eyes never moved from the cub.

The cub…they'd have to come up with a name for him soon enough. His coat was only half a shade lighter than his father's, and he already sported hints of a reddish-brown mane. When he had first opened his eyes, they were amber and he had the strong build of his father. When he was first born, Nala said he was like a little Simba and looking at him now, Simba saw she was right…as usual.

Rafiki ambled up the path to Pride Rock at that point. He gave a kind smile to the new parents as Nala handed him the cub. After marking the young Prince as heir to the Pridelands, the old mandrill held him up for all to see. The animals gathered below let out a loud ruckus of squawks and trumpets and brays. The young cub awoke and upon realizing the noise was in his recognition, puffed out his chest and let out roar that sounded more like the squeak of a mouse. Simba looked into the sky wistfully as Mufasa smiled at his grandson. Finally the noise died down and the animals returned to where they came from. Rafiki handed the cub to Nala. "What will you call him?"

Nala gazed lovingly down at her son, who at the moment was busy hiding behind her forepaw, unsure what to make of the strange monkey that was talking to his parents. "Kopa." She said decisively. She nuzzled the newly christened Kopa. "For you are my son and my heart belongs to you."

"Hey." Simba mock-pouted. "What about me?"

Nala smiled at her mate, before picking up Kopa and returning to the den. "What about you." As Simba said something in reply the sweet blissful laughter from the King and Queen could be heard far across the Pridelands.

A pre-adolescent lion cub scowled at the sound as he watched the King and Queen retreat into the cave. With a small "humph" sound he turned and darted across the Pridelands. _It's not fair. _He thought to himself angrily. _I used to live there. Me and Mother…and Father. But then Simba came back! And now Father is gone…_ He paused at the waterhole to get a drink and to clear his head. He glared at the water's surface, angry with the lion staring back at him. Said lion was scrawny for his age and had a small scraggly dusty black mane that probably wouldn't grow any bigger, much to the cub's dismay. His fur was grayish dark chestnut and he had beady red eyes. It was no secret that he was the weakest in the Pride, despite the fact that his Father was King before Simba…

Claws bared, the cub furiously struck the surface of the water and ran off. He only stopped when he arrived at the den his family shared. His "family" was him and his mother, as well as his mother's sisters, Dotty and Spotty. The two lionesses were around his mother's age, skilled fighters, and very, very mean.

"Mother? Mother are you here?" He called hesitantly. His mother had been a little…agitated the past few days, and he didn't want to aggravate her.

"In here Nuka." She allowed him to enter.

Nuka's mother, Zira was lanky, yet muscular just like her sisters. She had pale dark tan fur with a darker brown stripe running down her face and stopping between her eyes. Her eyes, similar to Nuka's, were beady and blood red. She had a grey-cream chest and always kept her claws unsheathed.

"Mother I—I was over at Pride Rock and…" His excited tone diminished when he noticed a small ball of fur watching him curiously. The ball of fur was yellowish-orange and scruffy—everything from its coat to its eyebrows was a bit shaggy. It also had glowing yellow triangular-shaped eyes with electric blue irises. But the most notable feature was a tuft of fur on its head, the same color as its coat.

"Um… what's that thing?" Nuka gestured wildly to the cub.

"That _thing_, as you put it, is your new baby sister. She was born while you were out gallivanting with my dear Scar's murders!"

At Zira's shouts Nuka cowered, but the cub only blinked as though accepting this loud phenomenon as part of her life. While Zira paced back and forth angrily ranting about everything she deemed unfair—which as you can guess, was a lot, Nuka only cowered and babbled in an attempt to calm his enraged mother.

As the sun began to set and Dotty and Spotty arrived with fresh kill, the young female cub blinked sleepily at her new family, before morphing her features into a content smirk. They weren't much, but they were hers.

**So that's that. Kopa doesn't really exist in the movie universe and I only learned about him…oh, eight months ago. But he doesn't sound so bad, so I thought why not give it a spin? Don't worry, for those who are fans, Kovu and Kiara will also appear in later chapters. But a warning—they really aren't main characters. We know their story. Now it's time to hear Kopa and Vitani's. Please Review though. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: Now, try and stay with me here. I don't own Lion King. Mind blowing, isn't it.

Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting

Kopa—now a young cub—was hiding in the grass, watching his prey carefully. He waited for a few seconds, and then leaped on to the back of the lion before him. The full grown lion pretended to struggle for a few moments, before giving in to the whims of the cub. Kopa grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

"I got you, Dad."

Laughter rang out from Simba. "Yes, you did son. Keep practicing, you'll be one of the greatest Kings the Pridelands have ever seen, one day."

"You really think so?" Kopa asked eagerly.

Simba pulled his son close, as though divulging a great secret. "I know it."

At that moment Zazu, the majordomo bird who often informed Simba about the goings-on in the Pridelands, flew in distressed. "Sire," he squawked, "a band of rogue lions have been spotted at the edge of the Pridelands."

"I have to go Kopa. Stay near Pride Rock until I return. Zazu, show me the way." Simba commanded, then rushed off following the hornbill.

Kopa sighed as he made is way back to Pride Rock. Normally, he would badger his father to take him along, but it wouldn't do any good and he knew it. Simba would never take him anywhere he could get hurt. "I bet those dumb lions aren't even that dangerous." He muttered to himself. "I bet I could take 'em with two paws tied behind my back." Suddenly a small blue beetle flew by him and landed on a nearby rock. The young Prince grinned, deciding to use it to practice his pouncing. _That way when Dad gets back, I can surprise him._ He thought.

Remembering all the things his father told him, like to stay downwind of the bug and not to make a sound Kopa slowly crept closer and closer. The bug shifted but didn't move. Then Kopa crouched low and pounced. The bug took to the air and flew off, leaving Kopa to smash headfirst into a rock. "Ow." He moaned. "This is a lot harder when your prey isn't pretending."

"Hiya Kopa!"

Kopa quickly pulled himself to his feet when he heard the voice of Timon. Looking around he spotted the meerkat and warthog duo approaching him quickly. "Hi guys, whatcha doing here?"

"We're looking for your dad," Pumbaa said. "Is he around?"

"Nah, he went to go deal with some sort of crisis." When Timon and Pumbaa pressed the issue, he shrugged saying it was a King thing. Because they would really freak out if they knew rogue lions were around. After spending some time with them Kopa left, mostly because they started trying to talk him into eating bugs. Not only did the very thought repulse the young lion, but it unintentionally reminded him about his fouled pouncing earlier.

Forgetting he was supposed to be heading to Pride Rock, Kopa wondered around the Pridelands in search of something fun. Not being able to find anything, he was about to go home out of boredom when he saw a rabbit nearby. Rabbits were obviously known for their speed, and Kopa was only just learning to hunt and pounce. _All the more reason to try. _He thought. _If I could catch it that would show everyone I really am the best Prince ever. Course, I already know that. _He licked his lips in anticipation. The rabbit was going about its day, not noticing it was just placed on the menu. Kopa crouched low and unsheathed his claws. He'd have to be quick if he wanted to catch it. He sprung energetically and landed right on the rabbit. Or rather, the spot where the rabbit used to be. His claws crushed the dirt underneath him as he saw the rabbit hopping away. "Hey get back here. I didn't say you could leave yet. I am your Prince. Halt!" He rushed after the rabbit and was just in time to see a female cub tackle it to the ground.

The landing was less than graceful, but the rabbit never stood a chance. Kopa's eyes widened as the cub dug into her meal as though he wasn't even there. _First she steals my rabbit, then she has the audacity to eat it in front of me?_ He frowned. He didn't know who this cub was, but he was gonna teach her a thing or two about respecting her higher ups.

"How dare you? That was my rabbit. I was hunting it first and I was just about to catch it when—hey are you listening to me?" The cub wasn't listening at all. She knew the other was there, but she wanted to finish her meal first. After all, it _was_ her first kill. Which was why she all the more surprised and angry when the cub came up to her and snatched away the rabbit.

"Give that back." She growled.

"No! I was hunting it first, and if you hadn't gotten in the way I would've caught it."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. I saw you from up on that rock." She pointed toward the place she jumped from. "You couldn't catch a snail the way you hunt."

"Why you! Do have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Nope and I couldn't care less."

"Boy, how dumb are you if you don't even know the identity of your Prince."

She scoffed again this time accompanied by an eye-roll. Her eyes were blue like his mothers, but where Nala's were a light calm blue, this cub's were an electric almost wild blue that seemed to sparkle with life. "_You're_ the Prince? Well it's no wonder I've never heard of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kopa demanded angrily.

"It means a hyena pup would probably be a better Prince than you!" She snapped, irritated because he still held her kill and she wanted to finish her food. Though it was midmorning, it was the only meal she had all day and she was hungry.

Kopa roared angrily at the insult, but all that came out was a tiny, underdeveloped mew. The cub began to snigger and the smirk she had worn since they met seemed to grow. "Very impressive, my Prince." She said with sarcasm. "You have truly proven yourself to be worthy of your title. I humbly ask that you forgive the misdeeds of your lesser subordinate."

Kopa wasn't stupid, and knew that she was only mocking him. If anything this angered him further. It was at that moment he remembered he still held the rabbit. His jaws tightened around the object of their quarrel and he sprinted off. When he looked behind him, the cub was following him, but at a slower pace. He smiled. He wasn't the fastest cub in the Pride for nothing. Ok maybe not as fast as a rabbit, but still. He turned back around to see where he was going and tried to stop almost immediately. He managed to skid to stop just inches away from the edge of a mudhole. As he breathed a sigh of relief, the other cub crashed into him. He was able to keep himself from falling, but the rabbit flew from his mouth and landed in the mud. With audible bubbling and gurgling sounds it sank to the bottom of the deepest mudhole in the Pridelands.

The female cub was the first to speak. "Now look what you did."

"Me? You're the one who crashed into me!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you didn't run off with my breakfast!"

"Well if you didn't steal—wait what?" Kopa tilted his head in confusion as to what he just heard.

The cub, realizing she said something she shouldn't have, hid behind the bangs on her head. "Nothing. Look, just forget about it ok?" She turned around to leave, but Kopa rushed in front of her.

"Breakfast was hours ago!" He exclaimed. "Didn't you eat?"

"No. I wasn't hungry." She lied. She must've been pretty good at it, because Kopa accepted it easily.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about your rabbit. I didn't know it was your breakfast." He apologized, looking guilty and sad.

Now it was her turn to tilt her head in confusion. Not two minutes ago they were arguing and yelling. Now he was apologizing to her just because he knew she didn't get anything to eat? She knew she should be angry with him, but he just looked so heartbroken that she couldn't help but shrug it off. "S'ok. Like you said, you didn't know." She gave him another smirk, but this one looked more reassuring than condescending or angry.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kopa, Prince of the Pridelands." Kopa said a little boastfully.

Before she could reply a loud deep voice called out Kopa's name. "That's my dad." He looked at the sun. "Ah I was supposed to be home way before now."

As the Prince was getting ready to take off, the cub got his attention. "Hey Kopa. Next time you're hunting rabbits, attack from above. And get as close as you can before you jump, if you go for height or distance it gives 'em more time to get away before you land."

Kopa was about to reply, but another shout from his dad stopped him. He gave a quick nod to the strange cub and dashed off, hoping he'd be able to see her again.

**I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Next chapter, we finally get to find out who this strange female cub is. (Although by now it should be obvious it's Vitani.) A shout-out to Wolf, the first reviewer for TPP, and a promise that I will to the best of my ability try to do justice to Kopa and his fans. Thoughts and feedback are always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Heartbreaking, isn't it?

Chapter 3: Aftermath

The scruffy young cub crouched when she caught the scent of rabbit, but it was more on instinct than the desire to fill her stomach. Her mind was moving several million miles a second, trying to process what had occurred only a few minutes ago. She wasn't social with much of anyone outside of her immediate family, if only because she was warned against spending too much time with the other members of the Pride since the day she could put sounds together to form words, maybe even before. But the Pride-sisters aside it was, on no uncertain terms, forbidden for her to associate with any member of the royal family. So_ why_ had she spent the better part of the morning doing just that?

The rabbit, having caught her scent, bolted as fast as its legs could carry it. She sprung up from her hiding place, but the rabbit was too far away to bother with. Growling softly to herself, she heard laughter coming from the grasses nearby. _I must have been really out of it, _she realized; _if _Nuka _was able to sneak up on me. _She turned her eyes to her brother, who was presently out in the open and rolling around with laughter.

"Nice hunt, Vitani. Keep trying and maybe you'll actually catch something someday." He said mockingly.

"Someday is a whole lot shorter than it'd take you to catch a mouse if the mouse was blind, deaf, and laid itself out on a plate for you." Vitani's tone was unperturbed and level as though she was merely stating a fact. Nuka was well aware she might be, but wasn't about to admit it.

"No tell me, what is it that can distract the mighty hunter from catching a wittle wabbit?"

Vitani glared at the grey pelted lion before her. "None of your business. Take your mange and that sad clump of fur you call a mane and go do something useful for once. Like go to the Elephant Graveyard and let the hyenas have a snack. It won't be much, but it'll benefit lion humanity, can't say the same for the hyenas…" Vitani trailed off as she noticed a sad look come over Nuka's face. It didn't take her long to reason why, and once she did she felt like kicking herself.

Her gaze and voice softened. "Nuka look at me." When he did, Vitani saw nothing but absolute sorrow in his eyes, wounds that time itself could never heal, and memories that he couldn't forget. Vitani herself never had cause to feel the way her brother was obviously feeling. Or to look so despairingly as he did, and for that she was grateful, but she'd seen her mother and brother both look as Nuka did from time to time and she knew that was the look you got when you lost someone you loved with all your heart, someone you loved for love's sake, and someone nothing could ever replace. For her mother, it was the lion she fell completely in love with. For Nuka, it was his father. Both were dead, both died the same way, because both were one and the same.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dig up bad memories."

He grinned, but it was weak. His voice shook a little as he spoke. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, because I'm an idiot who doesn't have a filter between her mouth and brain. Nuka…I know your dad's gone, but you still got me and mom and Aunt Dotty and Aunt Spotty. We're your family and we're here for you. And we'll always be."

He smiled down at her; he didn't look so lost anymore. "I know. Thanks, Tani." A loud growl interrupted Vitani's reply and a second one followed after.

"Hey, let's go get some lunch, bro. I'm starving."

"Sounds good. Wait, are you gonna be hunting?"

"You say that like we'd catch something faster with _you_ getting our meal." She shot back. The playful banter continued as the two went to catch their prey, all feelings of anger and sadness forgotten.

Kopa bounded up the path towards the main den. His father was waiting for him when he arrived. "Kopa where were you? I told you to come straight back to Priderock. If the rogues had gotten past me…"

The young Prince politely listened to his dad lecture him about the importance of following rules and the dangers that could come of doing otherwise, but his thoughts were back in the grasslands circling around the young cub who refused to be intimidated by him or be submissive to his rank. He didn't even know there was another cub his age in the Pride, much less one so…he didn't even know how to describe his curiosity of her except to express the desire to meet her again.

"Dad?" Kopa interrupted. "Do you know if there's another cub in the Pride? Around my age?"

Simba smiled at his son. "I had a feeling you weren't listening. At least now I know where you ran off to. This cub you met, is it a female with yellow fur boarding on orange and bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her!" Kopa exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement of discovering more about the mysterious cub out of his voice.

"Nope, never seen her."

"Daaaad."

"I haven't." Simba defended with a childish tone that made Kopa want to roll his eyes and laugh all at once. He did both, his laughter soon joined in on by his father. "I haven't seen her," Simba stated again, when the laughing spell was over. "She's never come near Priderock, but I know her family lives out in the grasslands somewhere."

"How come?"

"They want their privacy, I guess." Simba didn't want Kopa to know the whole truth, not at such a young age, and not when it could potentially drive a wedge in a friendship his son so desperately needed. "When you see her again, invite her over for dinner. I would love to get to know her better. And I'm sure you would, as well." He added, winking at his son.

"Dad it's not like that! I just met her!"

"One day you'll need a Queen to rule alongside you." Simba continued, ignoring his son.

"Oh, no. Nuh uh. I'm gonna be such an awesome King that I won't need a Queen. Besides, I'd never fall in love with anyone anyway."

Simba laughed. "You might change your mind about that someday."

"Never." Kopa disagreed confidently causing his father to shake his head. But neither one knew just how true Simba's statement would come to be.

**Hi. Just family bonding up there while the cubs reflect on their abrupt meeting. Next chapter, Kopa and Vitani meet again and Kopa invites her to dinner. And Zira? What's she been doing all this time? Only one way to find out. Leave your message after the beep. *Beep* **


	4. Chapter 4: A World of Fun and Friendship

Disclaimer: The sun, the moon, the stars, the Lion King…the best things in life are not owned by me.

Chapter 4: A World of Fun and Friendship

Three days had passed since the random, but not particularly unwelcome meeting between the two cubs. During that time Kopa found himself wanting to see the curious young cub again. He was spending time he normally spent shadowing his father, exploring the Pridelands instead. As a result of that, he found many new and interesting places within the boarders, but not one held the lioness he sought. He finally ended up returning to the place where they first met. Somehow his searches always brought him back to this place. He sighed and climbed the rock to get a better view. The "rock" was, in fact, a large flat surface held up at a slant with four smaller rocks—two on each side. He looked around, but there was nothing there to be seen. Not even a measly rabbit was out and about. He grinned, remembering the arbitrary meeting between his pride and her hunger that introduced each of them to the other's existence. He smile was soon replaced with a frown as he recalled something she said to him.

Vitani watched the Prince with something akin to interest if not annoyance. She wasn't stupid; she knew he'd been looking for her for three days now. What puzzled her was why he would go to so much trouble searching for her. Perhaps she made more of an effect on Kopa then she realized. _Don't be ridiculous. Why would one of them want anything to do with you unless it meant trouble? _The logical part of her was quick to shoot down the idea of any…dare she say friendship between the two of them. Because that would be impossible. Her days were spent hunting, sparring with her Aunts, and bickering with Nuka, not making friends and having fun. That wasn't part of her world. Which was why she was all the more confused when she heard herself calling out to him.

"Shouldn't you be home playing Prince with your mommy and daddy instead of coming out into the big bad Pridelands?"

Kopa spotted her quickly in the tall grass and rushed over to her. "You've been here all this time? Why didn't you say anything? You must've known I was looking for you."

He watched as her characteristic smirk widened; the equivalent of a beaming smile he reasoned. "Did I? You've spent three days searching for me, when you would've found me sooner if you just looked where I was at the time."

"I'll keep that in mind. So anyway, now that I've found you, you want to do something?"

"Like what?" She asked as blew a strand of fur out of her eyes.

"We could play tag. Or hide and seek."

She stared at him blankly. "Those are games right?"

"Yeah! What? You're acting like you've never played before." There was a pause while Vitani just sat there waiting for him to put two and two together.

"Wait, you mean you never…" He trailed off, not knowing how to continue because the idea of a cub who knew nothing of playing games and the joy that came with it was just too foreign for him. He only ever had his parents and Timon and Pumbaa for playmates and he still knew how to have fun.

Vitani nodded to fill in his blank. He appeared perplexed by the idea of such a thing. And…wait. That look on his face, was that pity? How would her admitting she knew nothing about games and fun and other useless time consumers lead to him pitying her? Whatever the connection was, she didn't like it.

"What's the problem?" She demanded. "So I don't play stupid games, so what? I spend my time on the things that matter. The things that keep you alive. Unlike you, I'm not wasting away my cub-hood."

"No, you're not _living_ it. Fun and games don't waste your time. They bring something valuable to it. They bring joy and happiness and laughter. What good is staying alive if you don't enjoy the life you live?"

Vitani turned around and began to walk away. This was probably why her mother didn't want her around the royal family. They were kooks. She heard Kopa call after her, but she ignored him. If her options were to spend time with someone like him, or be antisocial the rest of her life, she'd take her chances as a hermit. She stopped, unable to go any farther due to the fact the annoying heir to the Pridelands' future had just popped up in front of her. Seriously, how did he keep doing that?

"What?" She snapped.

"Just…come with me. I want to show you something."

"Whatever it is I'm _not_ interested."

"How do you know? You haven't even seen it yet?"

"Don't have to, to know it's probably a complete bore."

"You have to come. As your Prince, I order you!" At the stony glare Vitani sent his way, he backpedaled quickly. "What I mean is I order you…to strongly _consider _coming with me. Uh…you might enjoy it. And if you don't…then I won't bother you again."

"Fine." She answered shortly. Then pounced on top of Kopa, knocking him to the ground. With her claws extended and her teeth bared she leaned close and hissed fiercely, "if you _ever_ order me around again, you'll get hurt. I don't care if you are a Prince." She then climbed off of him and walked a short distance away.

Kopa led Vitani to one of the places he'd discovered during his searches for her. A fast-paced river zigzagged through the center of a field dotted with pink and yellow colors. "Wait here, ok?" He asked trying to sound like her pervious threat hadn't shaken him. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. He ran through the land, taking care to make as much noise as he possibly could. As he did, the colors revealed themselves to be butterflies and swirled around in the sky trying to get away from the crazy cub. Vitani scoffed at the foolishness of it all. Ok, she supposed she could potentially see how it might be beautiful, and it certainly was colorful, but it held no true significance for her. Instead it was something else entirely that made her run down and join the royal cub in his insanity. Because not once in her whole life had she ever had someone so willing to try and give her something. And though she couldn't really see yet what it was Kopa was trying to give her, she knew it was something special and that to refuse it would have drastic consequences.

So she fell instep with the quick pace of Kopa. He shouted and yelled and whooped loudly, as she silently ran as though she was stalking prey. Taking notice of her presence, Kopa shoved into her, causing her to slow up for a minute. When she caught up again she glared in his direction only to find he was no longer there. He repeated the process once more, shoving from the other side. Letting out a low growl, Vitani quickly caught up once more but this time managed to get to him before he could get to her. This instigated a moving shoving match that, combined with the butterflies still fluttering around, led to them tumbling over their own four paws. They were rolling and they didn't stop until they crashed into a shallower, slower part of the river. At some point during the process, Vitani had found her low growls turning into quiet laughter, which she now decided to express freely. Kopa, easily recognizing the blissful unburdened tones that rang out from Vitani, joined in without hesitation. They pulled themselves up from the river bank and shook their fur dry.

"Still think having fun's a waste of time?" Kopa asked.

"Not so much anymore," Vitani admitted with a laugh, "if it makes you look like that."

"Like what?" Kopa moved to a little pool of water that was mainly blocked off from the rest of the river and looked at his reflection. Water still clung to his fur, just enough so that it gave him a completely puffy appearance. Looking at him made Vitani want to laugh again and so she did. "It's not funny!" Kopa growled trying to smooth out his fur.

"Yes…it…is." Vitani gasped between bouts of laughter. "It's…hilarious."

"Cut it out!"

"Aw, come on Kopa." Vitani's laughter faded away, but the humor remained in her voice. "I thought fun and laughter was important. Remember, it brings 'something valuable' to your life."

"Yeah, but it's not funny when I'm the one getting laughed at!" Kopa snapped.

"Whatever you say…Fluffy."

"What?"

"I said 'Fluffy'. That's what I'm going to call you from now on."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna call you—uh what can I call you? What's your name?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" Vitani asked flippantly.

"No! Come on, cough it up." Kopa walked over to her.

"Or else what?" She smirked.

"Or else I will follow you everywhere, I will spend every waking moment badgering you about it, everywhere you go, everything you do I'll be there talking and talking and talking just because you won't tell me your name."

"You're just crazy enough to try it, aren't you?" Vitani muttered before saying louder, "Alright, if it's so important. Name's Vitani."

"Vitani? What kind of name is that? It means battle. Who would name someone like you battle?"

"My mom." Vitani growled defensively. "You got a problem with it? And what do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"I didn't mean to insult you or your mom. It's just kinda weird for a parent to name their cub battle. Especially when that cub's a girl."

"I don't see what being a girl has to do with anything. And to think I was just starting to li—to tolerate you."

Kopa's ears perked up from the slanted angle they had fell to during Vitani's counterargument. "What was that?"

Vitani's eyes widened. "I—nothing."

"No, you were going to say you like me weren't you?"

"No! You're an arrogant silly stupid cub who can't do anything on his own and who spends his time on frivolous tasks."

"And yet you like me."

"It was an accident! I misspoke, that's all!"

"You like me. You wanna be my friend"

"You know I'm pretty sure there's a word for when you think you're the center of the universe."

"Admit it. Come on." He goaded, looking at Vitani with bright amber eyes that the young lioness found to be aggravating and calming at the same time. "Fine! You're…not half as bad as I thought you were when we first met. You're…actually kind of nice to hang out with. I like you."

"And we're friends, right?" He pressured, enjoying causing her annoyance after she laughed at him before.

"If we must be." She sighed

"Good." Kopa declared, triumphant. "Now that that's settled let's go."

"Go where?" Vitani asked as they began to leave the valley.

"Pride Rock."

Vitani froze instantly. "What? W-why would I go to Pride Rock?"

"Cause it's almost dinner time."

"But why would _I_ go to Pride Rock?"

"Well the lionesses probably finished hunting by now."

"And until I hear different, why would I go to Pride Rock?!"

Kopa grinned. "Well see, I kinda told my dad about meeting you and he said he wanted me to invite you to dinner cause he's seen you around and he wants to know more about you. And I kind of do too. So I told him that when I found you, you would come eat with us and he said ok."

"And if I don't want to eat with your family?"

"Why wouldn't you want to eat with them? They're really nice. They don't bite."

_Then why does Mom constantly warn me against getting to close to them?_ Vitani thought. _If they really are nice, what's the harm? _The more Vitani thought about it, the more she decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go to the dinner and see for herself what the King and Queen were really like. She doubted, even if they were mean and nasty, that they'd do anything bad to her since, as Kopa so delicately forced her to admit, the she and him were friends. And if she just so happened to get a meal that she didn't have to catch herself for once, well that was just the icing on the cake.

"Alright." She conceded. "Lead the way."

Meanwhile far away in the grasslands, two lionesses were sparring with one another as though they were life-long enemies locked in a deadly fight to the finish. They had dull fur and lanky forms marred with many scars. One had a series of spots under her left eye, while the other had a similar birthmark under her right. The two seemed to resemble a third lioness in form, with the exception of the spots, a lioness who was stalking angrily, yet quietly towards them. Hearing their sister approach, Dotty and Spotty wordlessly called a truce in their spar and watched Zira as she neared them.

"What did the monkey say?" Spotty asked as bluntly as always. "It's not good news, is it?"

"What do you think?!" Zira roared with nothing but utter rage in her tone. "According that unintelligent voodoo ape, I'm barren! This is what happens when you give an inferior animal such an important position! Why if Scar were still around…" She then proceeded to rant and yell and threaten for a long time, during which her sisters listened, agreed, and argued where it was needed.

When she had control over herself enough to turn her attention back to the problem at hand, she revealed her motives behind desiring another cub. "Before my beloved Scar was murder in cold blood by his treacherous nephew, he decreed that the next male cub I would produce would be his heir, as Nuka certainly wasn't fit for the role nor has he grown to be. Unfortunately, Scar was betrayed and slaughtered by a member of his own family before I was able to give him a worthy son."

"You left the Pridelands shortly after his death, while you left Nuka here with us. You were going to grant Scar's last wish, weren't you."

"Yes, and though Vitani is much more intelligent and cunning than her brother, she is not the heir my poor Scar desired. And now I discover I'm barren before I can have a son worthy of the title of Scar's heir!" With a snarl, Zira resumed her angry pacing as her muscles twitched wanting for bloodshed.

Dotty, who had been watching the exchange between her sisters, now spoke up. "What were Scar's exact words?"

"That my next male cub would become his heir and that it would be raised as the one true Prince of the Pridelands!"

"So then find him an heir. Give the Pridelands a proper Prince. You don't need to be fertile to have a son, after all."

Zira gave Dotty her undivided attention for the first time since she approached. "You're right. That's exactly what I'll do." The laughter the sisters shared resembled something closer to deranged cackling, and it didn't bode well at all.

The cubs arrived at Pride Rock few minutes before the hunting party returned. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom and dad while we wait." Kopa offered.

"Uh…ok."

If Kopa picked up on her nervousness he didn't mention it, and he soon spotted his father. "Dad!" He called, bounding up to him while Vitani followed at a somewhat slower pace. "Dad, this is the cub I was telling you about. Her name's Vitani. Vitani, this is my Dad."

Vitani was starting to wonder why she agreed to come to this suicide party. She had seen the King before, but always from a distance. Up close he was huge! And if what her mother told her was true, cause Vitani really didn't think she would lie to her own daughter about something like that, then she was about to die thanks to a temporary moment of insanity.

But Simba smiled kindly at her. "Hello Vitani, it's nice to meet you. Kopa has told me that you're quite the little hunter."

"He—h—he did?" Vitani squeaked.

"He said that you were probably the toughest cub he ever met, and that you would probably grow up to be the best lead hunter ever."

"He did?" Vitani spoke more clearly as she turned to look at Kopa. Nobody ever said such…ugh; nobody ever cared for her the way Kopa always seemed to. She secretly liked it. Kopa blushed and ran out to meet the approaching lionesses claiming that they needed his help. The lionesses soon dragged three big antelope onto Pride Rock. Vitani felt her mouth watering. She had never seen so much food in one place. But how much would she be allowed to eat? She hadn't helped catch any of it. But Nala, who she had been briefly introduced to when the hunting party returned, assured her that there was plenty and she could eat as much as she wanted. And so Vitani joined in with the other feasting lionesses, as the royal family ate in privacy, and ate all that could get her jaws on feeling certain that she was eating more tonight than she ever had in her entire life.

She ate until she was utterly stuffed, then decided to explore the mystery that was Pride Rock. She discovered a series of smaller caves dotting the side of the shelter, in addition to the main den. She walked inside some of them before deciding that the only really interesting thing about Pride Rock was that it was where the Pride lived.

Kopa smiled as he caught sight of Vitani. "There you are. I was afraid you ran away already."

"Without being able to make you squirm once or twice more? No way."

"…Hey Vitani? How much do you get to eat, you know, normally?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he made his way over to her, stopping only when he reached her side. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"You don't get much to eat, do you?"

"I didn't say that?"

"Then how much?"

"Enough."

"How much is enough?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I'm curious."

"Well don't be! I'm fine. Really."

Her answer sounded somewhat forced to Kopa's ears. He also noticed that she had taken to hiding behind her bangs, similar to how she did at their first meeting. "When we first met, you said the rabbit you were hunting was your breakfast. It was too late for breakfast, though."

"I also said I skipped it. I was busy doing something."

"I know what you said. But it wasn't true was it? Vitani I saw how you looked at that meat back there. Some of the other lionesses said you ate like you'd never taste antelope again. I want to know why."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend. I want to make sure you're ok."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You really want to know the reason I was hunting that day? Because the only way I get anything to eat is if I catch it myself. I was late that day because my Aunts were training me on a new fighting technique and I couldn't get my head around it. There are more differences between our lives then my lack of knowledge of fun and games. Your family and Pride look out for you and care for your every need. My family looks out for me as well, but on far less grand scale than yours. You're being trained to be King of the Pridelands. I'm learning how to be self-sufficient. Hunting my own food just comes with the territory."

"I don't think that's fair."

"It's plenty fair. I wouldn't want it any other way." Vitani paused as she noticed the setting sun. "I should probably get back before it gets too late."

"I'll get to see you again, right?"

Vitani smirked. "If you can spot me. I'm pretty hard to find when I don't want to be seen." Leaving a challenged Kopa behind, Vitani exited Pride Rock and slunk carefully off into the savannah, as she didn't want to have to explain her presence on the platform to a member of her family should she be discovered. When she returned safely to the area she called home, she found one member of her family missing. "Where's mom?" She questioned her brother, maneuvering around her sparring Aunts.

Nuka shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear aloof despite the worry swirling in his red eyes. "Dunno. Captain said she went on a private family mission and that she would be back soon, but she wouldn't say what."

Vitani glanced over at the eldest of the three sisters; Dotty, whose level thinking and harsh but fair training style had earned her the title of Captain among the cubs. _Family mission? _Vitani wondered. _Why hide it from us? We're family. _

**Whoa. Wolf, you asked for a longer chapter, right? Looks like you got you're wish. Hey I'll give out Genius points for anyone who can guess why Zira left. So next chapter Vitani and Kopa meet again, Vitani expresses some insecurity about her tomboyish appearance, Zira fulfills Scar's last wish and plots a way to return her family to power, and Kopa's feelings for Vitani begin to ascend beyond playful friendship as he starts to experience his first crush. Please Review for the longest chapter to date. **


	5. Chapter 5: True Love's First Kiss

Author's Note: Since the characters of the Lion King movies have so many human traits, i.e. talking, human-like thought process, experiencing emotions, etc., then it makes since that they would also age the way we do. And given the fact this is a Disney movie, that's not that far of a stretch. Or maybe I just don't feel like calculating lion-time in my immense hatred of numbers in general. Whatever the reason, any time acknowledgments will be based on our perception of time. Thank you and have a great day.

Disclaimer: As you can probably guess, I do not own the aforementioned Disney movie.

Chapter 5: True Love's First Kiss

Two months had come and gone since that fateful meeting between Kopa and Vitani. Since then, then two had become nearly inseparable despite what Vitani told him before at Pride Rock, and every day Kopa would teach Vitani a new game or they would play pranks on the Pride-sisters or even on the King and Queen themselves. Vitani had attempted to teach Kopa fighting techniques, but eventually declared him a lost cause. Instead, they would play games like Pinned Ya, with Vitani acting more rough at it then Kopa; though she always took care not to strike him in the way she might strike her Aunts in a sparring lesson or even Nuka, if she was mad enough. Most often, though, they would go to the valley, _their _valley, where Kopa first introduced her to fun. They would run and tumble and laugh and splash and yell and just be alive. And Vitani couldn't help but admit to herself that Kopa was right. She really wasn't living her cub-hood before.

Which brings us to today. The two cubs were resting by the calmest part of the river, as they had a mutual worry that if they fell in the more raging part they wouldn't come out again, at least not alive. The sun was shining and there was just the slightest of breezes in the air and Vitani thought that if there was ever a paradise to be found it would be here. As she lay there, she contemplated how much her life had changed since meeting the Prince. The place that she first shrugged off as foolish and only potentially beautiful she now found amazing in every sense of the word. The cub she once saw as arrogant and childish she found…well, still arrogant and childish, but now she called him a cherished friend as well. Life just couldn't get any better than this.

Kopa was also thinking about the changes his life had undergone in such a short time span. He used to constantly follow his father around, always willing to learn more about being King, though he didn't really see how it was anymore than just telling everyone what to do, and though his enthusiasm for the position he would one day inherit hadn't decreased a notch, his eagerness to spend more time playing, particularly with a certain female cub, seemed to increase by the day. She was tough, stubborn, and skilled, and Kopa was sure if she ever wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't be able to do squat about it. And yet, if anything, being around her made him feel safer than anyone short of his own parents ever had. Even when she was at her roughest in their games Kopa knew, though neither ever said it aloud, that she wasn't performing anywhere near the margin that would hurt him.

He knew she would never hurt him. So what was this feeling he got when he looked at her? It most certainly wasn't fear. He was a Prince, he didn't fear anything. No, it was something else. And when she smirked at him—not a mocking or daunting smirk but a soft carefree one that would almost resemble a smile, his heart felt as though it would leap from his chest. But his favorite thing to see when he looked at her was her eyes. They always seemed to sparkle with life and energy since the day they met and maybe he was just seeing things, but sometimes when she looked at him, he could swear they seemed to shine brighter than the sun. He didn't understand these feelings. The more he began to experience them, the more they seemed unlike what one would feel towards a friend, even if that friend was as close as him and Vitani. So, where did that leave him?

Zira had gone a great distance from the Pridelands in the past couple months. She was constantly on the move, stopping only when rest, water, or food was absolutely essential. She knew what she was looking for, but finding it was another matter entirely. She needed a small band of females, or better yet just one rogue, with a suitable male cub. One who was strong and intelligent looking. One who would've appeased the gallant King Scar.

She paused on her trek and breathed deeply as she caught the scent of a lioness. _Young adult. Just one. Wounded. Smells of cubs. Males. _With that final fragmented thought, Zira followed her nose until she reached the lioness. The thing looked dead already! Was it possible—no, the rise and fall of her body clearly indicated she was alive, but Zira doubted she would last much longer. The severely wounded lioness gave no indication she was aware of the other's presence. And in truth she probably wasn't. Zira turned her attention to the cubs, which were clutched protectively in the lioness's arms. One was silvery-grey from his pelt to his incomplete mane. Yellow eyes watched their mother intently; either oblivious or unconcerned over the lioness near him. _He looks about as old as Vitani._ Zira thought idly as she turned her attention to second cub.

This one was chocolate brown with green eyes that watched her, unknowing of the danger his mother was in. He was small, evidently just born a couple days ago, but was already aware of his surroundings. _Well, most of them._ Zira admitted, glancing at the lioness that held him and his brother for emphasis. Satisfied with the cub, she took him in her mouth and walked back the way she came. The cub, who had suddenly been taken from a warm area into freezing one, mewed in protested. The cries of her newest family member didn't affect Zira, but managed to snap the older cub out of his shock.

"Hey!" He growled as fiercely as a young cub could. "Where are you going with my brother? Who are you?"

Zira rolled her eyes. She had finally found a worthy heir to take back what had been rightfully Scar's, and now some cub had to act all heroic about it. In a way Zira was actually helping the crying cub in her mouth. He was far too young to survive out here all alone. Without help, he would die. His brother at least stood a decent chance. After all, _Simba_ was younger than that when he chose to do the very same thing. A growl paced restlessly in the back of Zira's throat. She was tired, hungry, and very, very agitated.

She placed the cub down before turning her attention to the older one. "I think I am mean, angry, and very annoyed. I think your brother won't survive the night. I think your mother has already met a similar fate, but mostly I think you're in my way and that is _not _the best place to be."

The cub's fur bristled, but he didn't back down. He swallowed the lump in his throat audibly, but when he spoke his voice didn't waver. "His name's Kovu. Take good care of him, ok?"

"Agreed." _Kovu, what a fine name. Oh Scar, this couldn't be more perfect. _She lifted Kovu again and left for the Pridelands. It was time to plan Simba's undoing.

Vitani watched her reflection in the water's smooth surface. Kopa, or Prince Fluffy as she had come to call him in jest, seemed to be lost in his own little world. Glancing at him, she wondered what he would look like when he grew up. _Probably a lot like his dad, big and powerful. _She thought. She couldn't suppress a giggle and the high-pitched sound brought Kopa back down to the real world.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

She smirked. "Just wondering what the great Prince will look like when he's his dad's age."

"That should be obvious. I'll be exactly like my dad, big and powerful."

"I don't think so. With the way you fight it wouldn't surprise me if one day my brother grows stronger than you, Prince Fluffy."

Kopa leaped to his feet and let out a mock growl. "You madam have wounded me for the last time. First you insult my strength by comparing it to that of your demented brother, then you continue to address me with such blatant disrespect. I have had enough. I shall defend my honor." With that Kopa tackled Vitani starting a game of Pinned Ya that had the cubs rolling and laughing all over the valley. It ended with Kopa pinning Vitani. "Ha! I won!"

"Finally." Vitani teased.

"Now you must show the proper respect for your Prince."

"But Prince Fluffy, don't I always treat you with the highest reverence that your title commands?"

"Is that a trick question?" Kopa asked dryly.

"Surly not." Vitani gasped as though appalled by the very idea. "I always treat you with all the respect you deserve. Speaking of…" Vitani shoved against Kopa in an attempt to reverse the situation. The sudden pressure caused Kopa to lose his footing, but instead of falling back like Vitani planned, the cub fell forward. He managed to catch himself, but not before the tip of his muzzle brushed against Vitani's.

The cub's blue eyes widened. With a well placed kick to Kopa's mid-section she freed herself from that position and without so much as look back in her friend's direction, she ran off.

Kopa stood confused. He hadn't meant to do that. It was an accident. So why did it feel so right? No, it couldn't be. Could it? He didn't even think of her that way. Did he? He shook his head. It really didn't matter what he may or may not feel towards her, she obviously didn't like it. He'd have to find her and apologize. But how could he apologize when he didn't feel like he did anything wrong?

Vitani didn't stop running until she was safe back home. With a sigh she collapsed near the entrance. Had Kopa really just _kissed_ her? Her eyes reminded her of what she'd seen and told her it was an accident. Her brain told her the bare facts and encouraged her to avoid or confront him. But her heart whispered to her the feelings she'd been trying to ignore and begged her to tell them to Kopa. She tried to calm down and think clearly, but there were too many thoughts and emotions swirling around inside of her. All she knew for certain was that in spite of what she felt, they could never be anymore than friends. That is if there was any hope of salvaging their friendship.

Kopa seemed keen to try and do so. He spent the rest of the day searching for Vitani and just when he was about to give up hope, he noticed two lionesses and a very scrawny lion teen heading towards something out in the savannah. Watching carefully from behind a nearby rock, because the vibes he got from these three were anything but good, he soon discovered their destination was a small den. Further more, a certain blue-eyed cub came out to greet the three of them. Kopa realized those two must be the Aunts she told him about, that would make the pathetic lion her brother. He wanted to go down and talk to her—to explain himself, but the sun was quickly sinking behind the horizon. Talking would have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day Kopa woke before the sun was high in the sky. The sky was actually a vibrant pink from the sun struggling to rise above the horizon. Kopa stopped to marvel in a beauty he rarely saw, before quietly albeit quickly weaving around the Pride-sisters and exiting the main den. He broke into an all out run once he was outside and continued the gait until he reached his friend's home. Then, with the same quietness he snuck into the burrow. Inside was bigger than it looked, he noticed. He followed the wide tunnel past the lionesses, who twitched violently but didn't awaken. After walking some more Kopa came to a roadblock when the scrawny lion he saw yesterday was sprawled out to fill the length of the tunnel. His arms were swinging wildly and he cackled manically every few minuets. The only clue he was asleep at all was the loud snoring coming from him. Kopa edged past him cautiously, pressing himself up against the cave wall so he wouldn't wake the lion _and_ so he could avoid catching whatever sickness obviously ailed him. When he finally reached the back of the den, he found Vitani resting peacefully. For a moment he was happy to just stand there watching the rise and fall of her breathing and taking courage from the soft smirk on her face. Then he remembered exactly why he was trespassing in his friend's home in the early morning.

"Vitani. Vitani wake up." He whispered. "Vitani!"

"Huh? What?" Vitani glanced around looking for the idiot that dared wake her up. "Nuka I swear if this is another one of your games…" She growled viciously, still half-asleep.

"Vi it's me, Kopa."

She turned towards him, as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh it's you. Take what you want. I'm going back to bed." Her eyes closed for a few moments before they snapped back open and she leaped to her feet with the speed of a rabbit. "Kopa are you nuts?!" She hissed quietly. "You can't be in here! If my Aunts find you they'll kill me! And then you! And then me again!"

"They didn't see me, no one did." He assured her.

"Oh. Well in that case kindly tell me," she paused and leaned closer to his ear, "WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

The sudden shout made him recoil in pain. "Ow. Don't do that. Look I came because I wanted to…apologize I guess…for what happened yesterday."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah I—no I don't." He sighed. "I can tell you that what happened yesterday was an accident. I can say I didn't plan it and that I would never kiss you on purpose without your permission. But I can't apologize for it. I can't deny what I feel—Vitani I've been thinking about it all night, and I've felt this way for much longer I just didn't know what to call it. Now I do."

Vitani took a moment to digest all that. She had been trying so hard to ignore her growing feeling for her friend because she knew it was impossible for him to feel the same. And it still was, she just had to get him to see it. "You can't love me Kopa."

"Uh, I don't think you get a say in it." He smiled.

"No!" She looked straight at him. He had to understand. "Kopa I'm not the kind of girl you should love. Can't you see you deserve so much better? You deserve someone who's beautiful and graceful and good for you. Someone who you're parents would approve of. Someone you could maybe marry someday. In short, someone who's not me. Kopa, I know I'm the only cub your age in the Pride, much less the only girl your age, but you shouldn't have to settle for me. Someday you'll find someone you really _do_ love you just have to be patient."

Kopa was strangely still smiling when Vitani finished her speech. "I've already found someone I really do love. I'm not just settling for you Vitani, I want you. I love _you_ for you. I love how you never let anyone push you around and tough you are and all that. Vitani…come with me. There's something I want to show you."

With a sigh she complied, following Kopa out of the den and all the way to Pride Rock. Kopa continued to lead her up to the summit, the highest point on the structure. The view from there was truly magnificent; Vitani could see the entire kingdom. For a few moments they sat in silence then Vitani asked Kopa why he brought her here in the first place. Kopa only told her to "wait and see". Shortly afterwards, the sun began to rise over the horizon. The view was indescribable and Vitani sat completely captivated by the majestic beauty she was able to witness.

"Pretty amazing, huh? I remember the first time my dad brought me up here. He told me 'everything the light touches is our kingdom. And one day the sun would rise with me as the new King.'"

"That's awesome Kopa, but didn't we kind of already know that?"

"Well every good King needs a good Queen, right?"

Vitani turned away, realizing what he was getting at. "Yes, I supposed they would only I wouldn't be a very good Queen."

"How would you know?"

"Well look at your mom. You think she's a good Queen right?"

"She's the best we've ever had."

"Exactly. I'm nothing like her. She's intelligent and graceful and amazingly beautiful. I'm none of those things."

"That's not true! She knows more about being Queen, yes, because she was taught how. But you're intelligent about other things, like hunting. You right when you told me how to hunts rabbits when we first met. I caught one and everyone was really proud and happy. And you're graceful too. Every time we play Tag or Hide and Seek, you're always able to out-maneuver me. Especially when we play Pinned Ya."

"Yeah, that's because I'm taught all that stuff." She smirked. "And I'm just naturally awesome. But you forgot one, genius. Beauty. No one can teach me how to be beautiful and don't lie and say that I am because a bat could tell otherwise. My fur's a hideous color and way too puffy, my cheeks are pointed, my eyeshades are too dark, my eyes aren't round like everybody else's, and I've got this stupid tuft of fur on my head. I look more like a guy than a girl. A really ugly guy." Surly now Kopa would get off his latest insanity trip and forget about all this stupid love business and everything could go back to the way it was.

Kopa shook his head. "You wanna know what I see when I look at you, Vi? I see an amazing, strong, talented lioness who does her own thing no matter what the rest of the world says. I see a beautiful brave lioness who brings out the best in the people around her. Vitani if you could see what I see; you wouldn't ever call yourself ugly again. In my eyes your beauty, intelligence, courage, and grace are all unparalleled. I love you Vitani. There can never be any other. And nothing will ever change that."

"Kopa." Vitani breathed. "I was trying to get you to see we weren't meant for each other, that we could only ever be friends. But once again, you've shown me what I was missing in my life." She smirked. "You just love proving me wrong, don't you?"

"You make it too easy." Kopa laughed. "I love you Vi."

She rubbed her head against his. "I love you too, Prince Fluffy." And she decided she could live with love.

**Ok, so Kopa and Vitani are now officially a couple. Yea! *Blows noisemakers and throws confetti* Alright enough of that. Next chapter we're undergoing another two months skip cause Zira's coming back. And with the reappearance of her mother, Vitani gains a new little brother. Also Kopa gets a little sister. Apparently Simba and Nala were pregnant and didn't tell anybody. Yeah, I know lame, but I want to keep Kovu and Kiara around the same age. And a member of Vitani's family had discovered her friendship/relationship with the young Prince. 100 Genius Points if you can guess who it is. Hint: it's not Zira. And 50 Genius Points go to SNOWYleopardess. Good guess, really close, but in the previous chapter I mentioned that Zira was barren and unable to have anymore cubs. So naturally she would go off and steal some else's, don't you think. And thanks to WOLF, Lavenderpaw, the abovementioned SNOWYleopardess, and csinumberstlk lover for the reviews. I love 'em. Keeps me sane. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sisters and Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King in any way, shape or form.

Chapter 6: Sisters and Brothers

"Kopa!"

The young Prince looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend Vitani making her way up Pride Rock. He waited for her to reach him, wanting to be with her more than usual today. And for a very special reason.

"Kopa I saw the ceremony. A little sister! You must be so excited." She stopped talking once she realized Kopa didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm she did. "What's wrong Kopa?"

"Wrong? Why should anything be wrong? Nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine."

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "Kopa I'm not blind, deaf, or dumb. You're acting different. I wanna know why."

"It's nothing. Really." He lowered his head and began using it to guide her off Pride Rock. "C'mon let's go to the valley."

She leaped away from him. "In a minute. I want to see the Princess first." She didn't see Kopa grimace behind her. In the main den Nala and Simba, and of course the star of the day, looked up to see Vitani being tailed by their son. When the two young lovers first became an item, they tried to hide it from the rest of the Pride. It didn't take the King or Queen long to figure it out though, and it was agreed that when Kopa and Vitani got older they would be betrothed at which time the entire Pride would learn of their affections.

"Hi Nala, Simba." Vitani greeted. When the royals had discovered and approved of the lioness's relationship with their son, Vitani realized that with the exception of her own family, there was nothing holding them back. They encouraged her to relax and treat them like family since she was more than a member in Kopa's eyes. After some time, it became easier for Vitani to comply with their wishes.

"Hello Vitani." Nala greeted. "Have you come to see Kiara?" At the cub's eager nod, the elegant Queen shifted to allow Vitani a clear view of the newborn between her paws. The cub had a pelt that was enriched with Simba's golden-like hue, but not quite as bright as her father or brother's. She shared the same amber eyes as Kopa did and similar to the way Kopa resembled a younger Simba, Kiara looked a lot like Nala.

"She's definitely a Princess all right." Vitani said her signature smirk in place. "I pity you Princess, to have Kopa as an older brother."

All right, come on." Kopa whined impatiently. "Vi, let's go."

"Vitani," Nala whispered. "See if you can find out what's bothering Kopa. He might talk to you about it; he won't to us."

"Gotcha." And with a nod, Vitani and Kopa were both gone.

A small squeak came from Kovu as he was dropped abruptly on the inside the den. Dotty and Spotty eyed the cub curiously. "Scar's heir?" Spotty questioned.

"Indeed." Zira answered. "Kovu shall be King soon enough."

"Kovu? Tell me sister, what's his birth name?"

The smirk that played on Zira's lips was twisted and bitter. "That _is _his name. Out from mouths of cubs as they say. His own brother told me as much. Kovu. Scar. You were born for this. And I assure you child, the murderous bloodline that stole the throne from Scar can not prevent it. You will be King, as is your destiny." Zira carried Kovu over to where a pile of leaves lay inside a small circle of stones. "Rest child, while you can." Turning back to her sisters, she inquired of the events that had happened in her four month absence. They told her of the birth of the Princess, the most recent wrench in her plans, which of course brought forth angered shouts and deadly threats from Zira as she bemoaned how she was left to raise three cubs, with no male support and the lion responsible for that cruel fact had two children with a mate to help support him. Not to mention, Kopa was officially next in line to be King. Pah! Not if Zira had anything to say about it.

"Zira." Dotty interrupted her aggravated sister's tirade. "There's something else. Something _far _worse."

"What could be worse than another little royal in our midst? Royal indeed!"

"It's about Vitani…"

At the moment Vitani was snuggling close with Kopa. He seemed somewhat calmer since the events earlier in the day. Somewhat more logical. _Now would be the time to talk to him, _Vitani thought. "Kopa…what was going on earlier today? And please don't saw it's nothing. We both know that isn't true."

Kopa looked at her for a moment before sighing and getting up and moving a little closer to the water. "Yeah, I guess we do. It's just ever since Kiara was born she—I—my parents—things just haven't been the same."

Vitani's brow furrowed and she padded closer to Kopa. "You have a little sister. You didn't really expect things to be just like they used to, did you?"

"No. But I didn't think they'd be like this. Everyone cooing over Kiara, saying how cute the little fur ball is. They didn't make that much of a fuss over me when I was born!"

"How would you know? You can't even remember."

"Yeah, but I know my parents and the Pride-sisters are giving her way more attention then need be. What's so special about her? She can't walk, she can't talk, she can't even eat meat. And yet every time some adult passes her by, they turn into babbling idiots."

Try as she might, Vitani couldn't keep the tone of amusement out of her voice. "Kopa, you're jealous."

"What? I am not."

"Yes you are. You're jealous that Kiara's getting more attention than you. It's kinda cute really."

"I'm not jealous! If everyone would just stop treating her like she's some kinda Princess!"

"Well that's what she is, isn't she? The daughter of a King? The sister of a Prince?"

"So? That's no reason to treat her like it."

Vitani only shook her head and pounced on Kopa, knocking him onto his back. "Listen, even if your parents treat her like she can walk on water, even if the Pride can't live without her at their center, you have one thing she'll never have. And I know she'll never have it because it wouldn't leave you for the world."

Kopa looked up at Vitani in confusion. "What's that?"

Vitani leaned down and nuzzled Kopa. "Me, dummy."

Kopa smiled and licked her on the cheek. "Good to know you're not gonna go bonkers over Kiara too."

Vitani smirked. "Well I never said that. She is kinda cute." The blue-eyed lioness earned a shove for her efforts. With a laugh, she agreed to let Kopa up if the Prince promised there would be no more feelings of sadness or jealousy to interrupt their time together. Kopa, of course, denied ever feeling jealous but agreed nonetheless. It was only when the sun began to sink that the two had to part ways.

"Bye Vi, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Prince Fluffy. Try not to drown in your jealousy before then." As she left she could hear the indignant shout of "I'm not jealous!" behind her and she couldn't help but smirk. _I really do love that guy. Don't know why, though._ She thought as she made her way home. Before she got close, however, a chilling voice stopped her cold.

"Hey, Tani. I almost didn't recognize you there without Prince Blue Blood on your face."

"Nuka!" She growled, quickly advancing towards her older brother. "I—when did you…how did you…"

The scraggly lion let out a guffaw more respectable as a hyena's cackle than a lion's laugh. "Little miss smart-mouth rendered speechless? I love it!"

"Your name calling abilities truly are unmatched, Nuka." She stated with an eye roll.

"Thanks!" He replied not seeing the sarcasm, causing his sister to roll her eyes once more.

"How long have you known." She demanded, narrowing her eyes at her older brother. Nuka gulped. He didn't care if he was older, bigger, and (as far as he was concerned) smarter. She could look downright menacing when she wanted to, a trait she shared with their mother and Aunts.

"N-not long. J-j-just two months."

"Two…" Vitani trailed off, realizing when he must have found out. "In the den, you heard what Kopa and I were saying, didn't you?" A note of accusation threaded itself into her words.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" The grayish lion defended himself. "I was sleeping just fine until _somebody _yelled and woke me up!"

"Oh." Vitani said, realizing exactly when Nuka must've overheard her and Kopa. "But when we snuck out, you were asleep."

Nuka grinned like a maniac. "I was faking! I saw you guys leave, I wasn't really asleep. I was faking and _you _couldn't tell it! Ha! _I _actually tricked _you_! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I was tired, half dead, deeply, deeply confused. You managed to dupe me. Hi_lar_ious." She was about to leave with what little dignity she had left when a thought occurred to her. "Nuka...the Captain and Spotty, they don't know about…well, you know?"

"That you're dating a lion you shouldn't have anything to do with in the first place? I don't think so. You'd probably already be in a world of hurt if they did, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. You'd better not tell them."

"And if I do?"

A fierce warning tore from the back of Vitani's throat causing Nuka to yelp. The message was clear. "Ok, ok I won't. I promise."

"Good. We should get going then." Vitani said as though she hadn't just gave a growl that would leave a full grown male _tiger _quaking in fear.

When they arrived home, they were greeted by two things. One was their Aunts informing them that Zira was back (finally) and was actually out looking for Vitani. That left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Vitani's stomach that she couldn't really place. The other was a small bundle of fur about Kiara's size, maybe slightly larger, dozing on a bed of leaves.

"Who's that?" Vitani wondered.

"And why does it get the comfy spot?" Nuka whined.

"That is your new little brother. Zira saved him after his mother and brother died." Dotty answered.

"How long is he gonna stay with us?" Nuka asked, hoping the answer was not long at all. Dotty just looked at him and shook her head.

"What's his name?" Vitani asked.

"Kovu."

"Kovu." Vitani repeated, moving closer to him. "Little Kovu. You look more like a squirt than a lion."

Before anything else could be said, a shadow fell over Vitani causing her to turn in the direction of the entrance. There stood Zira, looking positively livid. The uneasy feeling in the pit of Vitani's stomach had grown to encompass her whole body. She'd seen her mom this angry before, and nothing good ever came of it. Bad things happened when she was like this. "Vitani I want to talk to you outside." Zira growled, barely keeping a lid on her rage.

The young lioness knew then that her mother had somehow found out about Kopa. That was the only thing Vitani had done that would make her this angry. Wordlessly she looked up at Nuka, wondering if he had anything to do with Zira finding out. When he shook his head, Vitani then realized that her Aunts had been aware of her relationship with the Pridelands' Prince this whole time. Of course they were! How could she have thought otherwise? If Nuka knew, it would be impossible for her Aunts not to have known.

Nuka reached this same conclusion a couple seconds after she did. Fearful for his sister, but knowing talking to his mom when she was like this would only get him hurt, he bent down and whispered, "I promise I'll say something nice at your funeral."

"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed. "I'll be fine." She walked to the opening with her head held high, but as she followed her mom out into the cold twilight, the smallest of whimpers escaped her mouth.

**The question given last update was actually a trick one! The answer is…Spotty, Dotty, and Nuka all discovered her relationship with Kopa. Because if you screamed at the top of your longs in an enclosed space where two very light sleepers and one idiot slept close to you, it would wake them up don't you think? 100 Genius Points to Wolf, SNOWYleopardess, and cook563. Today's question is: do you think the jealousy Kopa feels toward Kiara will drive a wedge between him and Vitani? Note: This is not a trick question. There is only one answer and I know it. And on that note, sorry if Kopa seemed OOC, but if you were a Prince (or Princess) who always got the most attention in your Pride, wouldn't you feel a little jealous if you all of a sudden had to share that attention with a little sibling? Anyway, next time, Zira and Vitani have a heart-to-heart…no I'm kidding; Zira's high on rage that her daughter is buddy-buddy with the son of Simba and wants to put a stop to it. Being the twisted revenge-bent lioness she is; she comes up with a plan to end Vitani's relationship with Kopa. I think you all know what it is. But how involved will Vitani be? Only one way to find out, so Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7: Trust Deceived

Author's Note: What can I say, I know it's been weeks since I updated in any way, shape, or form. Best excuse I have for that is I wrote that awesome first half of the chapter and couldn't figure out how to do the second to save my life. The worst excuse I have is that I was just lazy and didn't get around to writing it until now. My guess is its some thick mix of the two. Either way, I'm sorry for that impromptu hiatus and I kindly ask that you hold off any planned hangings or burnings you had in mind for me until I can publish the inevitable conclusion of this production. Similarly, please unwrap any chocolate or candy you have and turn off all cell phones and flash photography before reading the following chapter. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King.

Chapter 7: Trust Deceived

Zira paced the area, her muscles tense with loathing and uncultivated rage. "Explain yourself!" She snarled at the frightened cub before her.

For a short moment, Vitani wanted to apologize, to point the blame at someone else and tell her mother what she wanted to hear. Then the moment passed and Vitani remembered that she was no coward and she could deny her feeling for the Prince as easily as he could for her two months ago. No matter what trouble may come, and there would be trouble Vitani knew, she couldn't refuse her heart. "He's my friend!"

"He's one of _them_!" Zira roared at the top of her lungs. "No daughter of mine will consort with a _royal_!"

"Why not? Kopa's never done anything to you!" Vitani yelled, her anger at her mother's blind attitude overpowering her fear of the lioness.

"No, but his father has done plenty!"

"Simba? Simba's nice and smart and funny—" Vitani got cut off when Zira pounced on top of her, her claws cutting into her skin as she leaned closer into her daughter's face. Vitani couldn't help the tremor that ran through her.

"What?! Zira snarled with venom and fury, both very deadly emotions to invoke in the lioness. "It's not bad enough you waste your time with a foolish illegitimate Prince, now you're hanging out with his murderer of father! Stupid girl, it's a miracle you're not already dead!"

Spit flew from Zira's mouth at that last shout, but Vitani's curiosity was already engaged. And as with most cubs, her curiosity easily outweighed her fear. "What are you talking about?" She asked her mother innocently. "What do you mean illegitimate? What do you mean murderer?"

"How do you think Scar died?" Zira growled, putting more pressure on Vitani, not caring that she was already drawing blood. "'Smart nice funny' Simba killed him! Threw him into a pit of fire and abandoned him to a pack of slobbering traitorous hyenas! They _ate_ him, and what wasn't digested by those disgusting twofaced morons was burned by the flames so badly I could only just recognize him when I reached him! Nuka cried for a week after that, his own father dead, killed in jealous bid for the throne! All because of Simba!"

Zira leaped off of Vitani then and swatted at a flimsy branch with full force, easily snapping it in two. Vitani felt extremely confused as she watched her mother while trying to comprehend all that the older lioness told her. There were parts of what she was told that she knew to be true, like Scar was Nuka's father and that his death did have something to do with hyenas and fire (explaining Nuka's fear of both) and that he was loved and missed by both her brother and mother. But she never wondered how Scar got into the fire, how a full grown lion could be brought down by _hyenas_ of all creatures. Now she did. It would seem rather impossible, unless the lion was already wounded extensively. From what she grasped from her mother and Aunts, Scar didn't seem to have been as unintelligent as to wonder into the fire either. He could've been thrown. And then there was Zira herself. Vitani knew her mother was…violent at best. She'd so far been fortunate enough never to see her at her worst. But she knew it wouldn't be pretty. However she also didn't believe that Zira would ever lie to her family. At least not about something like this. The sadness and anger she felt over Scar's death, the warning never to go around the royals, her seemingly endless hatred of Simba, it all made sense now.

Simba had killed the true King. Simba had killed Scar. And that meant Kopa…was descended from murders! What's more, she realized, Kopa wasn't the real Prince. By now Vitani understood enough about monarchy to know that when a King (or Queen, if she was the descendent of royal blood) died the oldest cub became ruler, but if that cub was too young, then the royal's mate would rule until he or she became of age. That's what Zira had meant by illegitimate. Simba shouldn't be King, and Kopa shouldn't be Prince! A thought occurred to the young lioness. Did Kopa know? Did Kopa know of the crimes his father committed? Did he know the throne wasn't his, that he wasn't really Prince? Or was he in with his father on the whole shebang? _No. _She thought. _Kopa's too nice, too innocent, too childish, too everything. He couldn't have known. But then again, _a voice whispered in her head, _you were wrong about 'nice funny smart Simba' isn't possible you're wrong about this too? Maybe your judge of character isn't as good as you thought. _She looked up to notice Zira's red eyes locked on hers. She had to know the truth. Her mother may hate the fact that she and Kopa were together, but she wouldn't lie to her. Not about this.

"Mom? Do you think Kopa knew? A-a-about what Simba did? Do you think he maybe was part of it? Part of Simba's quest for power?"

"You mean…a way to ensure that power never left Simba's grasp?" Zira gave a smirk as dark as the shadows that concealed it. "Yes child, that's exactly what I think. I think that when Simba teaches Kopa about being King, he's really teaching the boy to be evil, just like him. Teaching the boy to use lies and murder to get what he wants, and how to do each well. Like lying to you. Oh, you may have thought he was being sincere with the compliments and the friendship and all, but the truth of the matter is that every word he's ever spoken to you was a lie."

"Isn't there anything I can do? A way to try and keep Kopa from falling too far? From ending up like his father?"

"No. I'm sorry; it's too late for him. You must remember that Kopa has had years of cubhood teaching influencing him. His bond with his father must be strong."

Vitani nodded. Kopa was always talking about how he was gonna be 'a great King', 'just like his father'. Vitani just didn't that that was code for 'murderer' and 'evil'.

"You've known him for what? A month?"

"Four."

"Four then." Zira amended, trying to ignore the fact that this meant Vitani had been friends with Kopa before she even left and she didn't even know. She'd kill something over it later, for now she needed to concentrate on the lie at hand. "Do you really think that four months are going to make a difference in the grand scheme of things? If you try and stop him, he could kill you."

"But he can't fight. At all. He couldn't hurt me."

"Haven't you been listening?! His father's teaching him the same evil he used to murder an innocent lion. Besides, do you think anyone could possibly be as bad as he is at fighting?"

Vitani thought about it. He was impossibly terrible at fighting, but she'd accepted that hopeless part of him they way he'd accepted the more rough-and-tumble part of her. But now that she thought about it, it didn't make sense at all. Nothing did anymore. The only thing she knew for certain was that Kopa was not now nor had he ever been the lion she thought he was. Their whole relationship, friendship, even causal acceptance of one another had been nothing but a lie! Simba was a lie! Kopa was a lie! But what angered her to levels only her mother had ever been able to reach before and broke her heart at the same time was that the feelings, the love they shared, which had been honest to goodness real on her side, had been another lie on his. And that perhaps, was the worst one of all.

Zira, seeing the change in her eyes, the final acceptance that everything that was told to her was the absolute truth, reached out her arm and roughly pulled Vitani into her. Time to drive the final nail in the coffin. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it'll get better. You'll see. You deserve so much better than that son of a murderer anyway, and that's why I was so angry. I didn't want to lose you like I lost Scar. You're my daughter, and I love you, Vitani."

Unlike Nuka would've, had he gotten the bitter end of bad love, Vitani didn't shed a tear. Her heart was irreparably broken in two, but an awful fire was burning within her now as well. It was so hot it felt like it was smoldering her from the inside out, but it also gave her something. A sort of powerful adrenaline that she'd never known before this moment. It made her feel like she could do anything, even fly to the sun and not get burned if she so desired. And right now, what she desired was simple. Revenge on a Prince.

"I wanna get him back, mother. I wanna make him pay for manipulating and using me. I want revenge."

"I know you do child. I want it too, on his father. And together we shall make them both pay for their transgressions against us. But it's late. Go and get some sleep. You'll need all you can get, for we start tomorrow."

"Yes mother."

Vitani bit her tongue in an attempt to ensure her silence. It had only been twelve days since the downfall of her life. Twelve days since her mother had returned, since she gained a brother, and lost a friend. Twelve days since the fateful conversation between her and her mother that had given birth to a new hatred towards the lion she once loved completely and unconditionally, and thought he did the same. Those twelve days were spent not in quiet loathing, but in vengeful scheming, at least on Zira's part.

The older lioness had put her sick, twisted, corrupt mind into overdrive trying to come up with a plan that would truly hurt Simba as he had hurt her. She had been trying to accomplish such a feat for years, ever since Scar was so brutally murdered. But it wasn't until her own daughter had expressed a desire for revenge so identical to her own that the most perfect form of retribution blossomed within the shadowy chambers of her dark mind. Simba had taken away someone she held dear, the father of her eldest son. So she in turn, would take someone he held dear, his own flesh and blood. Poetic justice—an eye for an eye, and a father for a son. She didn't breathe a word of any of this to Vitani however, for while the young lioness wished revenge on the one she believed had wronged her, Zira highly doubted that her daughter would be willing to go as far as it took.

So Zira had, for the moment, placated Vitani by telling her that making Kopa pay would take time (it really would) and that the best thing for her to do was to try and pretend as though she was still deceived by Kopa's antics. What Zira didn't expect, however, was that Kopa was unintentionally helping prove her lie.

The young Prince was still feeling put out by the attention his sister was receiving, and though he desperately tried to ignore the feelings that were so-not-jealousy, the fact that he felt them all the same was weighing deeply on his mood. Not to mention the fact that his girlfriend and number one playmate was spending more and more time with her family, apparently her mother had rescued a cub whose mother was close to death and in short Vitani had gained a new little brother. That thought was not helping his current predicament as he still felt deep feelings of resentment towards his parents own little bundle of joy.

Vitani inwardly scoffed, knowing it would be a mistake to outwardly voice her irritation. She once found the jealousy her boyfriend had towards his sister to be cute and funny, now it was just stupid, annoying, and most likely a lie like everything else Kopa said and did. Like the "Prince" himself. She wanted so badly to call him on his lies and tell him she knew everything. She wanted to tell the Pride all that she knew and see how much they loved their "King" and "Prince" then. But no, her mother had said she had greater form of payback in mind, and though Vitani herself would happy with simply having Kopa know she knew the truth, and maybe have Nuka to be Prince since he was rightfully next in line, she trusted her mother to deal the cub who so viciously toyed with her daughter's heart.

So when Zira had awoken Vitani shortly before sun up and told her that she was to bring Kopa to the Valley where they always used to play and that she would make sure he would never hurt her or anyone else ever again, Vitani followed without complaint.

"Vi?" Kopa asked as they moved en route to their valley. "Why did you want us to go to the Valley?"

"I just wanted to spend time with Kopa. It's like I never get to see you anymore and when I do you're always brooding or complaining about Kiara."

"I guess I have, haven't I?" Kopa asked after he thought about it. "I'm sorry, Vi. I know it shouldn't bug me like it does and that I should be happy and all, but I can't help but feel unhappy cause it does bug me. But you shouldn't have to suffer because I can't get my head on straight. I promise today will be just about us."

Vitani didn't pause in her movement but she'd be telling a boldfaced lie if she said that seemingly sincere speech didn't touch her. Maybe she was wrong about Kopa, maybe he wasn't as bad as his father? _Lies! _A voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother hissed her head. _If everything he said and did to you up to this point was untrue why would he start being honest now? He's trying to get in your head Vitani, don't let him. You're smarter than that. _

Nodding her head in reply to both the voice and Kopa, who had been watching her out the corner of his eye for some form of reaction, she quickened her pace forcing her companion to do the same. The sooner they got to the Valley the sooner her mother could talk to Kopa and she wouldn't have to deal with this mess anymore. When they arrived the sun was beaming warmly down and Kopa dove right for the water. Vitani, on the other hand, noticed a large figure striding purposefully towards them. A blast of cold water hit her, and she turned her attention back to her "friend". Her mother would work this whole thing out and everything would get better. So why was there a frozen lump in the pit of her stomach like she'd just swallowed a rock? She glanced back at Kopa, his apparent innocence as charming and endearing as when they first met. Was it possible—no her mother was never wrong. Just a very well practiced lie, that's all. She scoffed to herself. _Now _she was second guessing everything Zira had told her? It didn't matter anyway; soon she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Maybe if she told herself that often enough she'd start to believe it. Then maybe that cold rock in her stomach would go away.

Kopa noticed Zira coming up to them and got out of the water, shaking off himself as he did so. His fur poofed up to give him the "Prince Fluffy" look that Vitani would always and forever mock him for. When he heard no teasing, though, he turned to see Vitani watching her mom, her entire body ridged and her face emotionless. Before he could ask what was wrong Zira spoke.

"Kopa how _nice_ to see you here. Just the little royal I wanted to talk to." She crooned with false politeness.

Kopa backed up a little bit cause honestly, he's girlfriend's mom freaked him out. "Actually I was just, ah, leaving. Yeah. I promised mom I'd, ah, watch Kiara while she's busy so I guess I'd better be going." He tried to run off then, but Zira quickly blocked him.

"My my, didn't anyone ever teach you it wrong to _lie_, hm?"

"N-no! I mean yes! What do you want with me?"

"Revenge!" Zira snarled; her pretense of kindness all but evaporated. Raising a sharp paw, she slammed it into the small cub before her easily cutting through the flesh and knocking him off to the side.

Kopa shouted against the pain and blood gushing rapidly from his wound and shakily pulled himself to his feet. What did crazy lioness want revenge for? Why was she hurting him? He saw Vitani watching wide eyed, a picture of utter shock on her face. "Vitani!" He called out. "Go get dad! Hurry!"

Zira laughed sadistically. "You really believe my _daughter_ is going to do anything to help you? Who do you think told me about your little secret meeting place? Who do you think led you here knowing that I was coming after you, that I wanted to vengeance against you and your family?"

Kopa's face was one of heartbreak and betrayal. She was lying! She had to be lying. "Vitani had nothing to do with this!" He yelled. "She would never hurt me!" He looked at Vitani hoping to here her back him up, or preferably, not there because she ran off to get his dad. But when he saw turn away from him, an action that spoke louder than anything she could've said, an action that said she did play and hand in this, that she betrayed him. He was hurt. Hurt deeply and very, very angry. "Traitor!" He screamed as loud as he could, before Zira's sickening laughter overtook his shouts.

Vitani turned away from Kopa when he looked at her. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her mother was supposed to talk to Kopa, not try to kill him! But some part of her that had believed Zira's words as nothing other than the absolute truth, the part that was no longer affected by Kopa's speeches of friendship and stupid games and the emotions she had felt whenever she was near him, didn't care. That part said that she was getting all she ever wanted and more. No longer would she be dependent on Kopa's lies and deceit. No longer would she have to put up with his nuzzles and kisses know there was no love between them. She had once believed it to be impossible for them to be together. She was right. And for a minute, Vitani agreed with that part of her. For a minute Vitani forgot all her doubt and moral conflictions and emotional heartache. For a minute Vitani was content to let Zira do whatever she wanted with the lion cub named Kopa. But that minute ended abruptly as Kopa screamed "traitor" at the top of his lungs. There was power in that one word. There was betrayal and hurt and heartache…and longing. He didn't want it to be true. He was hurt and tricked by her and yet he still felt something for her. He still loved her. The instant she realized that she was watching every memory, every adventure the two of them ever had. From their first meeting, to Vitani learning about fun, the dinner she was invited to at Pride Rock, their first kiss, watching the sunrise and Kopa's promise about always loving her. How could she honestly have believed any of that to be any less than the truth?

Adrenaline intermingled with fear coursed through her veins and she looked back at her mother to see nothing short of insanity on her face. Not Kopa's innocent fun kind of insanity, no _this, _this was the stuff nightmares were made of. The adrenaline/fear solution picked up speed as her heart beat faster and faster with each pound in her chest. Blood was on Zira's claws. _Kopa's _blood was on Zira's claws. Unable to remain idle any longer, she leaped towards Zira, landing on her shoulder. Her teeth grabbed the first thing they could reach; her ear, and bit down hard. Snarling, Zira thrashed around to dislodge the cub, and succeeded, though she lost a semi-circular chunk of her ear in the process. Vitani, disoriented, but still high off of adrenaline and fear for Kopa, spit out the piece of ear, barely registering that she had more or less attacked her own mother, and ran to Kopa's side. The Prince was still breathing, but it was labored and he himself was unconscious. Probably from loss of blood. Vitani ran her tongue over the wounds trying to quell the blood seeping from his body into the hard ground below.

Suddenly a large paw threw both cubs into the air and they landed with a splash in the most rapid part of the river. The current was unforgiving and several times Vitani got pulled under or lost sight of Kopa, who she was desperately trying to keep above water level as well. Finally, after what seemed like hours of muscles futilely struggling against the rushing river, a boulder jutted up from in-between the rapids. Thanking whoever had the foresight to put a boulder in the middle of a river, Vitani fought her way to it. Her claws latched tightly onto the stone, but her strength was almost depleted. With every gust of water that pulled on her body, the young lion cub felt as though she might just wash away at any second. As the water pulled and pushed against her, she felt her claws scraping against the surface of the rock. She also felt the relentless pull of Kopa as the water threatened to take him away as well.

It was no use. The water demanded either one or both of them as payment for trespassing in its cold, merciless depths. What little strength Vitani still retained was split between embedding her claws in stone and clenching her jaw around Kopa's nape. She could either condemn herself, Kopa, or the both of them. But one particularly cruel chilling blast of water made the decision for her as it wrenched Kopa from her grasp. Vitani barely had the foresight or strength to pull herself on top of the rock, but somehow she did. She watched Kopa's golden hue until it was nothing more than a blimp in the distance. She sat on the rock for awhile, feeling somewhat disconnected from reality. As though there were a screen between her and the rest of the world. She could see and hear what was happening, but she couldn't feel any of it. She sat there, in that semi-aware state of mind until some kind of water creature, _a turtle_ she thought, saw her and offered her a lift back to dry land.

She thanked the turtle for its help, but her heart wasn't in it. Instead of going home, she curled up in a little yellow-orange ball beside the still water and tried to warm herself up from the cold river water. She thought of Kopa, so young and so full of life, who had his life so wrongfully taken from him. And she did the only thing she could do now. She cried.

**Uh, wow. Apparently this chapter should be under a drama/angst genre. Don't worry Kopa fans (I know I have at least one or two) I would never kill off such an important character. Especially not without Vitani's express consent. Probably. Anyway, next chapter Vitani and her family get exiled to the Outlands and Vitani feels a deep-rooted guilt over Kopa's supposed death. And a great big thank you to Wolf, Cook563, and SNOWYleopardess for being so patient and sticking with me for as long as you all have. Also welcome to one WolfstarXPiccolo. I'm glad I could concoct a talltale that pleases you. And again apologize for such a long wait, I don't usually do this. Honest. And—oh, and Genius points all around! I didn't go into it much (ok hardly at all) but Kopa's jealousy did play a factor in dividing the cubs as it distanced Kopa from Vitani so soon after Zira caused her to doubt Kopa. 100 Genius points for Wolf, Cook563, and SNOWYleopardess. Next Genius point trivia challenge: How long will it take Vitani's heart to harden into the mechanical solider adult-Vitani seemed to be in the movie, or has it already begun with Kopa's death? 100 Gp. Can't wait to hear from you. **


	8. Chapter 8: Exiled Outsiders Part 1

Disclaimer: All I have to my name is the twisted sense of imagination responsible for this story.

Chapter 8: Exiled Outsiders Part 1

When Vitani woke up, the sun was already beginning to set and the sky was growing dark with the rapidly approaching night. The cub looked around in confusion for a few minutes before the events prior to this moment caught up with her. She was so lost in her own painful world that she failed to notice a member of her family approach. When a shadow fell over her, though, she looked up to see Nuka standing over her. "Wh-what do you wa-ant?" She gasped, trying to get control over her emotions.

Nuka stared at his younger sister, trying to find some trace of the snarky, energetic cub he knew. But it was as though some sick idiot decided to play a joke on him and replace his vibrant sister with this broken one. She wasn't broken in the literal sense, but whatever she and his mom had talked about twelve nights ago broke something inside of her. Now, Nuka wondered if it was lost forever. "You really screwed up this time, furball." He growled, but his heart wasn't in the words. It was hard to fight with her when looked so vulnerable. "C'mon. We should get going or they'll leave us behind."

"Leave us behind?" Vitani questioned her voice somewhat more steady.

"We're leaving the Pridelands. Not really by choice; stupid Simba banished us—the whole family. That jerk! He says it's cause we're still loyal to my dad. Anyway we've got to go. Now!" He commanded when Vitani refused to budge.

Vitani looked at her brother seemingly for the first time that night. He always thought he was so important because he was older, even though he acted more like a child than she did, but right now there was no "grown up" lion in Nuka's stance. There was just a simple cublike fear that made him appear years younger than his real age. It was understandable, he was still just a cub and he was being forced to leave the only home he'd ever known. Forced to go out to who-knows-where and try to survive in who-knows-what dangerous inhospitable lands. And deep in her heart of hearts Vitani knew it was her fault. Nuka, her Aunts, and especially her younger brother Kovu were all innocent of the real reason Simba was banishing them. Kovu; he was still barely anything more than newborn. How would he survive out there? How would Nuka survive out there? Nuka who couldn't hunt or fight, who was just as helpless and who stood about the same chance as Kovu would.

Vitani wanted to stay by the river. Stay until somebody found her and brought her to Simba. And maybe he would kill her quickly, and then she wouldn't have to feel anymore, wouldn't have to hurt anymore. But she knew that wasn't an option. That would never be an option. Nuka and Kovu now had to suffer for her mistakes; she had to go with them. To try and keep them alive and protect them. She owed them that much. "Ok, let's go." She said, as she forced herself up on her feet. With a satisfied grunt, Nuka walked off, Vitani following behind him.

Zira led her small family away from the Pridelands, feeling angry yet strangely enough satisfied. She'd done what she'd set out to do; she'd hurt Simba deeply and eternally. That mewling furball Kopa was dead, but with his death an entire new array of problems presented themselves. Namely, surviving long enough to extract true revenge and have Kovu take his rightful as King. She thought back to how livid Simba was when the death of his firstborn reached him. Never before had she seen the King so angry or out of control. She thought that he was going to kill her right then and there, and maybe he would've too, if Nuka hadn't stumbled on to the scene when he had. Evil and vicious though he was, not even Simba could kill her in front of her own son and so declined to simply exiling her and her family from the Pridelands.

When Zira further pressed the issue of how her cubs were to survive in such unforgiving lands, the cur sneered at her, saying that if she was so inclined she should have no problem providing for her cubs and that if she couldn't then it was on her head, not his for she and her family were no longer members of his Pride. In Zira's eyes, that further proved his malevolence and fueled the fires of her hatred even higher. What the cold-blooded King didn't know, however, was that she wasn't alone in her sinister endeavors. After all, she'd been wanting for revenge since she saw what happened to Scar, and who was responsible for it and Kopa's death, invigorating though it was, was just a stepping stone in the grand design.

She wasn't born of the Pridelands, rather she become one of the rare female rogues after a male had killed the leader of her old Pride and drastically changed the way things were run. She didn't agree with the changes and at that age she was old enough to leave if she so desired and she did. After traveling on her own for a few years, she came across the Pridelands just in time to witness the coronation of a new King. She was welcomed in with open arms after she proved herself an adept hunter and a lethal fighter and thus her new life began. Now a few months ago, before she even realized she was barren and left to find Kovu, a few members of her old Pride showed up on the boarder of the Pridelands, the last survivors from her birth home. However, like her and her sisters, they too possessed a sadistic cruel streak and made the mistake of trying to force their way into the Pridelands.

From what she heard, Simba managed to beat them easily in their weakened state for they were tired and half dead and clearly not in their right minds even before their arrival. So late that night, as the rest of the Pride slept soundly, she and her sisters snuck out to visit them, bringing several antelopes with them in the name of their old camaraderie. Their flesh and pride wounded, the lionesses were all too eager to unite under Zira's revenge clause with the promise of a new home waiting in the wings. So Zira told them to lie low, ensured them that she and her sisters would bring them what food they could, and told them to spend their time training as they would back home. She swore she would lead them to victory and she had every intention of keeping that promise, just as she had every intention of avenging Scar. She would do both and then the Pridelands would be theirs.

Now she and her family approached the place where their new Pride had taken up residence. This was to be their new home now, though even she was forced to grit her teeth against the cold. Somewhere behind her she heard Nuka whimper.

"Mother, what _is _this place?"

With a cold expression on her face she replied impassively, "Our new home. Welcome to the Outlands."

Vitani would've scoffed at the conditions of the Outlands, had she the ability to care. Right now, she was freezing cold, hungry, tired, her muscles were sore from trying to fight the river earlier that day, and to top it all off she'd just killed the lion she loved with all her heart because she was _stupid_ enough to actually believe Zira wouldn't lie to her family to further her own agenda. So yes, it was a very safe bet to say she didn't care about the fact that their new "home" was a hollowed out termite mound that offered little protection from the cold and made their old den look like Pride Rock itself, or that they had to share the space with some old friends of her mother's who all looked like they belonged in a war zone. Then again maybe the Outlands were perfect for them; they looked cold, empty, and heartless same as the dry icy land they called home. _Hmm, maybe the Outlands are perfect for me too, _she thought morbidly before drifting off into a tormented nightmare-filled slumber.

Vitani was one of the first awake the next day, both as a reprieve from the nightmares that had continuously haunted her mind and due to the temperature that was so different from last night. Last night it felt as if some had encased her in 12 ft block of ice and stuck that under a mountain of snow (i.e. I know they don't have snow or ice in Africa, nor do they have anyway to know what snow or ice is but please bear with me) now it felt just as warm as it would in the Pridelands. Curious, to say the least.

Looking around it was difficult to spot any of the adult members of her family, seeing as there were so many other lionesses each lanky and dull in color with many scars marring their bodies from battles fought long ago. She did notice Nuka, who was strewn across a rock too small for him to fit on, his discomfort obvious even in his sleep. Her eyes found Kovu with the same ease as he was sleeping in much better conditions than on dry hard ground or across pointy painful rocks. There had been a small hallow stump in the middle of the mound, that Zira had lined with moss she got from who-knows-where to make a bed for Kovu. So while she got crammed stiffly into a corner at the very back of the mound, freezing to death last night, he slept in warmth and comfort without a care in the world.

She wasn't angry with Kovu, he was younger than her and would've probably froze to death last night in any other conditions. No, she was angry with Zira and herself for putting their family into a position like this. Getting up, she stretched to try and relive the soreness of back and failed. With a sigh of bitter resignation for this new predicament, she maneuvered swiftly and deftly around the sleeping lionesses scattering the mound and left the shelter. Once outside she noticed that there wasn't much to notice about the—what did Zira call them, the Outlands? The ground was as hard and dry and cracked outside as it was inside and there was scarcely any plant life to be found. Only dead rotting trees inhabited this place, and even they were rare anomalies. As little plant life as there was, there were even less animals in this ghost land. Other than the termites that originally inhabited the mound they commandeered, there was no source of food to be found. There didn't seem to be much water either, a thought didn't help the young lioness come to terms with this place at all.

She found herself turning her attention on Pride Rock; the large structure could just be seen from the Outlands. The sun was almost completely blocked by the rock formation, leaving just a little light to reach this deathbed. Vitani sat there for awhile, wanting to return to her home, to go back to her old life. But after a few minutes she forced herself to snap out of it. Thinking about a place she could no longer be a part wouldn't help anything. That wasn't her home any longer. She'd given up that right when she'd…when Kopa left. The Outlands was her home now, her Pride had come to call themselves the Outsiders. This was where she belonged. She wasn't a Pridelander. Not anymore.

**Sorry but that's like the perfect place to leave it off. And the perfect place to track down the loveable, if not waterlogged, Kopa and see what became of him. Wolf: That idea you gave me oh, two chapters ago? It's gonna start to come into play here. With a twist or two along the way. Thanks for the suggestion by the way, I had no idea what I was gonna pull out of my hat for Kopa's life after the Pridelands. Kay, today's 100 Genius points go to *drumroll* cook563! You hit the nail on the head, my friend. To quote you, Tani's heart did indeed already begin to harden after both her betrayal (what Zira told her about Kopa) and Kopa's 'death'. And since someone thought it would be funny to toss gum in my imagination machine, we've got a 'no, duh' question: Kopa, alive or dead? See told ya, 'no duh'. **


	9. Chapter 9: Life in the Pride Part 1

Disclaimer: In the immortal words of hundreds of writers worldwide—I don't own The Lion King.

Chapter 9: Life in the Pride Part 1

A young silvery-grey cub was splashing in the gentle current of the river under the watchful gaze of his guardian, Sauni, a young adult lioness with pale reddish-brown fur and colorless paws, teal eyes, strong legs, and a fit sleek frame. She was indisputably one of the most beautiful in the Kuua Pride. She was also one of the most deadly in the warlike Pride. She did, however, have a weakness for young cubs, especially orphaned ones having been an orphan herself as a cub. Long ago she promised herself that no cub would have to go through the horrors she faced growing up alone, not if she could do anything about it.

That's why, in spite of her own desires to spar or hunt with her Pride-sisters, she was spending the day watching over her young charge. The lion cub had joined the Kuua Pride a few months before; his mother had died after a confrontation with a rogue and he had never known his father. When the nomadic warrior Pride had first come across him, he was crying over his mother's body, alone and without a friend in the world. The sight had touched Sauni, as well as summoned memories of her own cubhood that allowed her to empathize with the cub at a most basic level. After talking it over with their leader, Ginzo, the cub was permitted to stay, under the agreement that Sauni would care for it since it was she who spoke in the cub's defense.

"Sauni! Come over here quick!"

Intrigued by the note of urgency in the cub's voice, Sauni abandoned her warm resting place in the sun and joined her charge in the water. "What is Kunavu?" The cub never got the chance to reply, however, because Sauni saw why Kunavu summoned her and quickly took charge of the situation. "Get back to the rest of the Pride. Inform Ginzo and have him summon Mganga."

The cub reacted immediately and left to do as he was told. With him out of the way, Sauni went to work trying to release the cub washed up in-between the rocks. When she succeeded, she lifted the cub from his stone prison, mindful of his hind leg which was torn and bleeding. Then, moving with all the speed her body allowed her, Sauni carefully carried the cub to where her Pride waited shortly in the distance.

Mganga, an elderly lioness with fur as yellow as the sun and sharp black eyes, was the healer of the Kuua Pride. Due to her age, she was no longer able to fight and so utilized herself in another way that was beneficial to everyone. She was waiting for Sauni, and when she arrived, ordered her to place the cub down gently and then "get your stubborn blood-lusting nose outta my business, this doesn't concern you, Talvok". Mganga wasn't really known for her sunny disposition, but that didn't change the fact her skills of healing anything from wounds to diseases was unequaled and a very necessary part of life for a Pride who makes its livelihood out of fighting, and unusually killing other Prides. Yeah it isn't nice, but that's the way things are.

Ginzo, the only fully grown male in the Pride and their fearless leader, approached Sauni. He was at _least_ 10 years older than her, but very strong and wise and the Kuua Pride had prospered under his guidance. His pelt was burnt orange and his mane was desert in color (i.e. the color of flat spaces in the desert, some genius decided to actually name the color after its location, so sorry for any confusion.) He had bronze eyes, a sturdy frame with muscular legs, and was tall—at least two heads over anyone else in the Pride.

"Kunavu tells me you found another orphan." His voice was always deep and his tone was naturally intermingled with authority, even when he was just holding a casual conversation.

"Then Kunavu told you wrong. It was he who spotted the cub, not I. And we don't even know if he is an orphan, he could have a Pride somewhere."

"Sauni, you know as well as I that these are barren lands. We're just traveling them to get to our next assault. He'd have to have come from miles away, even farther."

"He's injured Ginzo."

"I assume that's why you had me send for Mganga."

At this point Sauni was standing at her full height, which while impressive, did nothing to close the distance between the two lions. "Why do you hate cubs so much?" She snarled angrily, getting the attention of several of the surrounding lionesses.

Ginzo lowered his head, getting right in her face and hissed irritably, "I don't hate cubs. I let Kunavu stay with us, didn't I?

"Only because you knew he would be an asset to our line of work when he grew older. Only because he was useful to you! If it wasn't for that you would've never even considered it!"

"You're right, I wouldn't have. Because our Pride isn't like other Prides, Sauni. Our Pride has no territory. Our Pride makes enemies with all the thought it takes to breathe. You're a Talvok, Sauni. The commander of your squadron. You know all too well the terrible price we have to pay in exchange for adrenaline rush we love so much. In exchange for keeping the promise our ancestors made. And you know that weakness will not be allowed here and that if I allowed it I'd be sentencing not only the weak, but also the strong and kind who felt it was their duty to protect, like you, to their deaths. I won't do that."

With that, Ginzo straightened up, ignoring the fact that Sauni clearly had more to say on the subject. He turned to go, but continued to speak. "You have a good heart Sauni, and that's a rare thing for lions like us. I understand your conflict, but I do not share in it. When the cub is well, he must go. I will not jeopardize the safety of the Pride for one lion."

Sauni was then left alone with her thoughts. Her gut emotion was anger. And after a few minutes thinking some very unpleasant things about Ginzo, her anger gave way into logic. She could see Ginzo's point of view, as leader he was responsible for all the Kuua Pride. Abstractly, it was his job to keep them all alive and safe and well. If the cub, if he was a threat to their security, then he certainly couldn't stay. But, and _this_ Sauni stressed heavily in her mind, he was a cub! A child! Saying he was threat now would be similar to saying a butterfly was a threat to a mountain. Perhaps there would be a way to convince Ginzo that he wasn't a threat, but could grow to be a benefit. Why not? She did it before; she could do it again. Probably.

Kopa woke up to the feel of some icky substance getting rubbed on his body. It felt slimy, smelled terrible, and Kopa wanted it off. He twisted and stretched trying to lick it off, but stopped immediately when the taste proved to be no better than the smell. Instead he figured he'd go wash it off. But when he stood up, everything began spinning and his vision got blurry and he collapsed before he even took a step.

"You shouldn't move so soon. You got a lotta injuries, cub. Probably got a concussion too."

Kopa turned his head to the stern voice. A yellow lioness as bright as the sun, with sharp black eyes watched him. "What are you lookin at, cub?"

"Sorry." Kopa croaked his voice strained and rough from disuse. "I've just never seen you before."

"Well, I never seen you before either, but I'm not ogling you, now am I?" She replied, annoyed. "Where you from, cub?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to you?"

"I can't remember."

"Where's your Pride?"

"I'm not sure."

Mganga scoffed. Amnesia, great just what she needed. "Here's an easy one, what's your name?"

"I don't ha—" He paused. A memory danced on the edge of his mind, just out of reach. He couldn't see it, and he only heard bits and pieces, but he was aware of a strong male voice much older than him saying something. Something filled with love. He closed his eyes and focused on that voice and tried to figure out what he was saying. Suddenly he heard it, he felt in his heart. He knew what the voice was saying. _Kopa._

"No." He said slowly. "My name's Kopa."

**All right, love it, hate it—there it is. Kopa's path criss-crossed with that of the Kuua Pride (i.e. Kuua = kill in Swahili, Kunavu = nightshade, and Mganga means healer. Sauni and Ginzo I just made up.) 100 Genius Points for everybody. Cause honestly, what demented author would ever kill off such a loveable character. Don't answer that. Alright next chapter were undergoing one of my famous time skips, only this time it's a couple years. Also, for future reference, the chapters depicting what Kopa and Vitani are going through are happening at the same time unless otherwise stated. Ok, pack your sunscreen and refill your water canteens we're going back to the Outlands. But before we do, here's the question. Who is Kunavu? Hint: Maybe you've seen him before? 200 Genius Points, aren't I so generous? **


	10. Chapter 10: Exiled Outsiders Part 2

Author's Note: Hey, this chapter's actually gonna coincide with the movie!

Disclaimer: Unless Disney signed over the rights to me over night and no one told me, then I still don't own Lion King.

Chapter 10: Exiled Outsiders Part 2

Vitani panted heavily in the blistering heat. While cold enough to freeze the sun at night, the Outlands had quickly proven to be hotter than the Sahara desert during the day. In fact, the only halfway pleasant atmosphere came in the early morning, just as the sun was rising on the Pridelands. The Pridelands…five years ago, the thought of her old home would've been enough to send Vitani into a deep depression, complete with tear-filled memories and longing dreams. Now, the mention of the prosperous savannah brought only envy and anger and desire out in the lioness. She was, in many ways, now a reproduction of her mother.

But in one way she was different also. Unlike Zira, she still had a heart that wasn't completely frozen over by rage and revenge. Almost, but not completely, thanks to her younger brother. The darker-furred lion was admittedly a soft spot for Vitani, which was good since the rest of her family had come to mean about as much to her as the other lionesses did. After coming to the Outlands, Dotty, Spotty, and especially Zira had gone utterly and completely insane. They, like the rest of the Pride-sisters, lost any shred of humanity they might have had prior to their banishment. They became colder and more sadistic then Vitani had ever thought possible.

For example, what little food there was to eat—mainly field mice with the very occasional rabbit—was often gobbled up by Zira, who had taken a position of leadership within the Pride, and whoever was lucky enough to beat away the challengers. Not even Vitani or Nuka were treated with special consideration. They had to fight and claw for their fill as much as everyone else. And due to the fact that they were the smallest in the Pride, the lack of food took negative effects on their health. As Nuka grew into a teenager, he became even scrawnier and bonier and his coat and mane always stayed dull and termite ridden, both from the dusty plains and termite mound, and from the fact his health was deteriorating. In addition, his mental health was suffering as well. Nuka, like the older members of Vitani's family, had become crazy, though is craziness was also intermingled with stupidity and often relatively harmless.

As for Vitani herself, the lack of food she received served to stunt her growth, keeping her almost the same size she was the day she left the Pridelands. Kovu was now the same size she was, even though he was five years younger. He, unlike his siblings, was always given a share of what little food there was so in comparison, he was much healthier than either of them. This caused a rift between Vitani and her older brother, as Nuka was often jealous of Kovu for being chosen by Scar to return their family (now Pride) to power, and Vitani loved and put her hopes and dreams with Kovu, just like the rest of their Pride.

Despite being five years apart, Kovu and Vitani shared a deep bond with one another. Kovu kept Vitani sane in a place where sanity was overrated, and Vitani did everything she could to give her brother some normality in his cubhood. They played frequently, at first playing normal games like tag or hide and go seek, but when Zira discovered this, she forced them to switch to sparring instead. Over time, they got used to this as they did to everything in the Outlands, but sometimes when no one was watching, they would laugh and make jokes or Vitani would tell him a story…fairytales, she called them. Stories of a place with green grass and clear water and many different kinds of food, not just field mice and rabbits, and there was always happiness in these stories, never pain or sadness or hunger or thirst or frustration. Just happiness and peace and fun.

Her thoughts no longer enough to entertain her, Vitani left the mound looking for something to quell her boredom. Outside, a muggy breeze blew sand around her, adding even more of the foreign substance to her already sand-filled coat. Squinting through the granules, Vitani made her way over to a short dead tree. No, a tree implies leaves and height and at the very least, branches and this thing had none. It did, however, have a craggily root sticking out near the bottom. Shrugging, she crouched low and sunk her teeth into it. The bark was old and dry and pieces broke off in her mouth as they came in contact with her saliva, no doubt the first form of liquid to be near it in years. Biting down, Vitani gave the root an experimental tug, and when it didn't break off the corners of her mouth lifted up into a smirk.

Vitani wasn't sure how long she spent "battling" against the root, but feeling too bored to go back to doing nothing and not suicidal enough to train with the older lionesses, she continued yanking and twisting the offending piece of tree. Her ears twisted around when she caught a grumbling noise in the background and she quickly recognized it to be Nuka. The teenaged lion was of course grumbling about Kovu. Vitani couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with this picture, but she couldn't quite place what it was.

"Oh, hey, Vitani. Where's little termite Kovu? The 'chosen one.'" Nuka unsheathed his claws and broke the root Vitani was tugging on, causing her to tumble backwards. He found this hilariously funny, for some reason.

That was the problem! "Nuka!" Vitani snapped as she pulled herself to her feet. "Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" She growled softly, already knowing the answer.

Hey, it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own."

Vitani scowled, ignoring how her brother started scratching at his skin at the mere mention of the small bugs. "Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!"

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one." He complained as he leaned up against the tree to scratch his back. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest—ugh, these termites!"

Vitani's scowl turned into a smirk as she watched her brother roll around scratching every inch of his body.

"I…could be…a leader…if she'd just give me…a chance!"

"Yeah right." Vitani scoffed. Her ears perked up to catch another noise, the angry paw-steps of her mother. "Why don't you tell that to her?" Vitani goaded.

"Oh yeah? Don't think I won't."

"Yeah? Here's your chance." Vitani chuckled.

Zira slowly passed Nuka then, carrying Kovu in her mouth.

"What? Oh…mother! Mother, hi!" Nuka laughed nervously and hopped on a nearby stone. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by the…um…by the…ok." He trailed off when he noticed Zira was ignoring him.

Zira dropped Kovu on the ground near Vitani. This action in itself surprised the young lioness, since there was little mother/daughter interaction between the two since arriving to the Outlands. Turning her attention to her brother she mock-growled at him. "Hey, Kovu. Wanna…fight?" When she got a serious look in return, instead of the normal eager reply, she noticed something was really wrong.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Zira snarled at Nuka.

"It's not his fault. I went off on my own." Kovu spoke up, hoping to pacify his mother. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect as Zira turned to Kovu and began backing him along the ground as she spoke.

"What were you doing?!"

"N-nothing."

"Who has made us Outsiders?!"

"Simba."

"Who killed Scar?!"

"Simba."

"What have I told you about _them_?!"

"I-I'm sorry, mother." Kovu whimpered, trying to defend himself. "She didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be—"

"Friends?!" Zira snarled. "You thought you could get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?! What an idea!" Zira paused, as she remembered about a certain Prince, and how she got rid of him. Maybe, with a few changes, the same tactic could work again. "What an _idea_!" She said again, this time pleased. "Oh, you brilliant child. You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so…powerful."

Behind her, Nuka gagged with disgust, earning him a snarl and a glare as Zira carried Kovu inside the termite mound. Nuka and Vitani followed. Inside, she deposited the cub in the carved out stump that served for his bed. "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want—"

"Hush! Hush my little one. You must be exhausted." Zira began singing in an almost loving manner. "Sleep my little Kovu; let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a King."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight my little prince. Tomorrow your training _intensifies_." She hissed, walking deeper into the mound. "I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed, because it soothes my inner kitty and it helps me get some rest. The sound of Simba's dying gasp, his daughter squealing in my grasp, his lionesses' mournful cry, that's my lullaby. Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I knows it's petty, but I hate to let them live."

Nuka, always eager to get attention from Zira, jumped in. "So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree!"

Zira grabbed his muzzle harshly. "Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kinda works for me!" Zira continued singing, while the rest of the Pride-sisters snarled and growled and leaped and tackled in the background. "The melody of angry growls, the counterpoint of painful howls, the symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby. Scar is gone...but Zira's still around to love this little lad, till he learns to be a killer with a lust for being bad!"

Nuka towered over Kovu as he slept, or rather tried to sleep. "Sleep ya little termite! Oh, I mean precious little thing!" He hissed as he bent down to bother Kovu.

Vitani, who was perched on the other side of his bed, reached up and batted Nuka away. "One day when you're big and strong…"

"You will be a King!" Zira interrupted from her high perch above them, as she ripped out a piece of the ceiling to create a spotlight on Kovu. "The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar."

"The joy of vengeance!" Nuka shouted.

"Testify!" Vitani added

"I can hear the cheering." Zira put her paw to her ear expectedly.

"Kovu! What a guy!" Vitani and Nuka said simultaneously, one with sarcasm and the other genuine.

Zira pulled herself up through the hole she made in the roof. "Payback time is nearing and then our flag will fly against a blood-red sky, that's my lullaby!" She cackled as the song came to a close.

_Creepiest lullaby ever, _Vitani thought, though she didn't dare voice her thoughts aloud. The other lionesses went back to their places in the mound as the sun was setting and it was time for sleep. Following their example, Vitani curled up in a corner to get some rest. As the hours passed, Vitani's slumber became less relaxed and more tense as she whimpered in the darkness. Inside the corridors of her mind, Vitani was being subjected to a memory she hadn't thought of in years.

_Vitani was back in the Pridelands, in the valley she and Kopa used to play in. Suddenly laughter rang out in loud obtrusive tones. Turning, she saw her boyfriend and best friend, Kopa. "Hey Vitani." He called. "Come on, let's play." She ran to catch up with him, but when she reached his side, he frowned at her. "Why'd you do it, Vi? Why'd you betray me? Why'd you forget about me?"_

_She opened her mouth to try and explain, but nothing came out. Desperate, she grabbed hold of him, but gasped as he was abnormally cold. Suddenly, they were by the river and he was dead, his body marred with scratches and bite marks and blood. Before Vitani had a chance to process this, Zira stepped out of the shadows. "Well done Vitani. I always knew you had it in you." _

"_No." Vitani gasped. "No I didn't do this. I didn't want this. This—this was your doing, not mine!"_

"_Oh, really?" Zira purred, motioning for Vitani to look at her paws. _

_When she did, the lioness noticed the blood for the first time. It was everywhere. A stain under her paws, completely coating her legs, and when her throat suddenly felt dry and she coughed, blood shot out. The taste, the feel, the very knowledge that this blood wasn't hers and the insane wish that it was pushed Vitani to jump in the water and try and rid herself of the hideous substance._

_The blood stayed stuck to her completely, but as the water rippled from her splash, her reflection changed into that of her mother. "No." She breathed in fear. "It's not true. I'm not you! No!"_

"No!" Vitani jarred herself awake. Looking around and breathing heavily, she never thought she'd actually be relieved to find herself back in the Outlands. Then she caught the unmistakable odor of blood. Horrified, she became acutely aware of her younger brother watching her with confusion and concern in his bright green eyes. There was a scratch on his arm.

"I…I…" Unable to clearly process the situation and suddenly feeling very suffocated, Vitani did the only thing her mind allowed her to do. Get away from the stench of blood.

Kovu watched his sister run from the termite mound, her own distress doing nothing ease his confusion. He had finally gotten sleep after he some how managed to get that chilling lullaby out of his head, but he had been woken up shortly after when he heard crying and shouting. It had taken him a minute to realize it came from Vitani, who he'd never seen have a nightmare before. In fact, up to this point he believed that nothing was frightening enough to scare his sister.

So the young lion climbed down from his bed and went over to try and wake Vitani up. Something in her head must've scared her bad, though, because she started thrashing around. Vitani had left her claws unsheathed before she went to bed, and had caught him in the arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung a little. Then Vitani woke up and ran off. Kovu wanted to help her, but if Zira caught him leaving he'd be in big trouble. And he'd come way too close once already today. So with determination on his face, he went to wake up Nuka. If nothing else, he could just badger the older lion until he agreed to help.

"Nuka. Nuka, wake up! Nuka!"

"Awake! I'm awake, but I want to go back to sleep." The teenage lion glared at Kovu through sleep-filled eyes. He groaned and turned over, kicking up a little sand in the process.

"Nu_ka_!" The dark-furred lion growled in exasperation as he tugged on the ash-grey lion's ear. "Get _up_! This is important."

"Ow! Get off, ya little pest." Shaking Kovu off, and rubbing his ear spitefully Nuka let out a large yawn. "In as few words as possible, what do I have to do to shut you up?"

"Go see what's wrong with Tani. She had a nightmare or something."

"Yeah right. Tani doesn't get nightmares. Good night!"

But Kovu stood defiantly. "I'm telling you, Tani had a nightmare. I tried to wake her up, but she scratched me, then she ran outside. Look!"

Nuka studied the injury his brother presented. While he was always exstatic when something bad happened to Kovu, the cut on his arm was obviously from another lion and nobody would purposely injure the chosen one. Not and face Zira's wrath. "Why can't you talk to her?" He whined. "I'm tired."

"So am I. 'Sides Mom won't know if you go out."

_Puh. More like won't care, _Nuka thought. Knowing he wouldn't get any form of sleep unless he complied with his stupid brother's wishes, he went outside, muttering about the chosen one the entire time.

A good distance away from the mound, Vitani sat shuddering against the cold. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she forced them back down. Crying was a sign of the weak and there was no room for weak in the Outlands. But the nightmare, the memory of Kopa and what had happened to him affected the lioness more than she wanted to admit. Behind her, she could hear Nuka grumbling under his breath as he approached her.

"What's your problem?" He asked harshly.

"Don't have one." She growled, choosing to take her frustration out on him. "Except for you, what do you want?"

"The termite said something about you having a nightmare. Wanted me to talk to you."

"Well _I _don't want to talk _you_. Go away; I don't want your help." She replied, still not facing him.

"Fine!" He snapped. He didn't want to be out in the cold anyway. If she wasn't going to talk to him, then she could just deal with it on her own. He didn't care anything about it anyway. At least that's what he told himself as he walked away. And his feet, along with his train of thought stopped when he heard a sniffle behind him. Vitani was crying. He visibly deflated. The last time he really saw her cry was the day they were banished from the Pridelands. He sighed and turned back around.

Vitani growled as Nuka approached her once more, though its effect was greatly diminished by the tears streaming down her face. "I said go away."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"…You're my sister. I don't want to see you sad."

The words were soft-spoken, an effect that only added to their sincerity and completely tore down what little restraint Vitani still had. Her whimpers become sobs that originated from deep within her and literally shook her body and deep within her to her very core. Warm, salty tears gushed from glassy blue eyes and spilled like a river to the ground below. Nuka, unable to watch any longer, pulled her into a semi-distant half hug allowing her to hide until the episode had subsided.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, after the tears had come and gone.

"For what?" Nuka pulled away and looked at her quizzically. Surely she wasn't apologizing for crying. It was lame and all, but still…

Vitani hid her eyes under her bangs, afraid to look at her brother. She couldn't summon her bravado even if she tried now. "For everything. Nuka, it's my fault. The reason we're here, the reason Kopa's dead…it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

Vitani told him everything, about how Zira had lied to her the night she discovered their relationship, about how she actually believed the lies of her mother over what her heart was telling her, about what happened to Kopa, and how it led to the getting banished. "If it wasn't for me you and Kovu and Aunt Spotty and Aunt Dotty would still be safe in the Pridelands. If it wasn't for me, Kopa would still be alive. I wreck everything I touch. Everyone would be better off if I just wasn't around." She finished miserably.

"You're crazier than this entire Pride if you think that." Nuka responded after taking the whole story in. "Tani…I'm gonna say this once and never again, because I _so_ do not do mushy bleech…the entire reason I'm still alive is cause of you. If I was left to my own devices, I wouldn't have lasted even a week out here. When you actually manage to get food you always share with me and Kovu, no matter how little it is. Even though that pathetic termite gets way more than he should…The reason Simba exiled us is because he's a jerk. I don't know about that stupid helpless royal pain, but I know us ending up here had nothing to do with you. So stop acting like a Pridelander already! We need you to be strong for us! I mean I don't, obviously, but you know Kovu looks up to you...

Nuka then went into a rant about how Kovu was such a baby and so pathetic and he should've been the chosen one, basically similar to the one earlier that morning. When it came to his jealousy about Kovu, there was no such thing as overdoing or being unoriginal. Vitani tuned him out, having heard it all so many times before, and thought about all Nuka had said. It was true the reason she came to the Outlands was to protect her brothers, but it was also true that she was partway responsible for them ending up in this situation, However, Nuka didn't seem to blame her or even believe she was at fault. And he was right when he said she had to be strong. The weak wouldn't survive here, that was even more obvious after hearing about Zira's new plot. Maybe the best thing she could do for herself and her brothers was to leave the past behind and forget about Kopa and Zira and all that had happened in the Pridelands.

The sun was starting to rise and the temperature was almost bearable and would be for only a few more minutes. She and Nuka started walking back home. "Nuka…thanks." She said as they paused in front of the entrance.

"Yeah, well…next time you have some sorta break down; you're on your own. I can't believe I wasted a whole night's sleep just to listen to you! That is the last time I ever…"

Vitani chuckled as Nuka went back inside to try and catch up on his beauty sleep. Kovu came outside shortly after. "Hey squirt. Listen I'm sorry about attacking you like that. You ok?"

He nodded. "I'm fine Tani. I was worried about you, though. What was your nightmare about?"

"Just something…I'd be better off forgetting. It won't help me here. Wanna fight before Mother takes you away though?"

"Yeah!"

**And that's that. Last week was a special occasion. It was the first time since this story began that no one even came close to answering the 100 point question. Well, Wolf came close. He…er she?... said that Kunavu was the cub at the beginning of the chapter, and while that is true, there is another instance in this very story that I mentioned him and it kind of surprised me when no one picked up on it. So! I give Wolf 100 of the 200 Genius points I offered, and I keep the other 100 to go to whoever finds where I mentioned him before. Alright, in keeping with tradition we're going to check in on Kopa and the Kuua Pride next. Ciao for now! **


	11. Chapter 11: Life in the Pride Part 2

Author's Note: Remember how I said that Kopa and Vitian's chapter will happen at the same time as one another unless otherwise specified? I'm specifying. This chapter is going to pick up where part one left off and works its way straight up and over.

Disclaimer: A compound word 'dis' meaning not, and 'claim' meaning to say something is true. The phrase 'I do not own Lion King' is an example of a disclaimer.

Chapter 11: Life in the Pride Part 2

"I'm Kunavu. I'm the one that found you."

Kopa blinked at the other cub. "Ok," he mumbled and laid his head over his paws, staring into nothing. Kunavu was not to be deterred, though, and tried again.

"So you don't remember anything?" A lifeless shrug was his answer. "Kopa…work with me here."

The amnesiac cub lifted his head tiredly. "I nearly drowned to death and according to that grouchy lioness I lost a lot of blood and have a concussion and who knows how many other problems. I'm lost in unfamiliar territory, I don't know where I'm from, and I probably wouldn't recognize my own family if the came up and introduced themselves to me. And to top it all off, my only hope of survival comes in the form of a Pride of mean, smelly lions, half of which are looking at me like I'm an entrée instead of a lion. Forgive me if I'm not the life of the party."

The silver cub narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you've been through a lot, I get that. Doesn't mean your brand of suffering's worse than anybody else's. And it doesn't give you a right to insult my Pride. Let me tell you something, Kopa. I know what it's like to lose family, ok? My mom died in an attack with a rogue lion. I lost my little brother to a rogue lioness the same day. I never knew my dad. But in a matter of hours my entire world fell down around me and I had lost everything that mattered. But the Kuua Pride chanced across me and Sauni, my guardian, convinced our King to let me stay. So before you insult us, know that these mean, smelly lions saved my life that day and earned my undying loyalty, and that I'm not about to let some big-mouthed pipsqueak trash-talk 'em because he's feeling lousy about his own life."

There was a pause that seemed to stretch for hours after that, but Kopa finally broke it. "…I'm sorry. I'm just in a little pain, feeling a little tired, a maybe more than a little scared. I didn't mean insult anybody; they saved me too, after all, and I really am grateful for that. But you said you lost your family too, so you know a little about what I'm going through. Thing is, my family's not dead, at least I don't think they are. I just don't remember them. I don't remember anything about my life before except my name. You can't compare our two situations, it's not the same."

"I guess not. I lost my family but I still have them in my memory. Your family may still be alive but you wouldn't know them if you saw them again. Who's to say which curse is worse?"

Kopa thought that over. "Maybe there isn't a 'worse'. They're both pretty awful in their own rights. You were right when you said just because you're hurting doesn't mean it's more important someone else's, but it doesn't mean that your pain doesn't count either. Maybe suffering is just bad in general."

"Yeah. That makes sense." An awkward silence stretched over the two cubs. Just when it was starting to get uncomfortable for both of them, Mganga prowled over and brusquely ordered Kunavu to leave and Kopa to get some sleep or else. Nodding his goodbye, Kunavu dashed away quickly, knowing that despite her old age Mganga could very well make good on her threat. As for Kopa, he was already asleep.

It was already late in the morning when Kunavu decided to visit his friend again. The term "friend", although applied loosely, was preferable to considering him an enemy or something of the sort. Even then both cubs found the second meeting to be more pleasurable and relaxed than the first. "Mganga's the lioness that's healing you," Kunavu told Kopa. "She's one of the oldest in the Pride and knows a lot about healing and fighting, although she's a bit of a hypocrite with how she treats the other fighters."

"She's a bit of grouch."

"Yeah, she's really known for her bedsnide manner." Kunavu agreed. "Ginzo's our King, and the only male in the Pride."

Kopa raised an eyebrow, a bit of a smirk on his face. "What about us?"

"I meant the only _full grown_ male, you wing nut. He's strong and powerful, but he doesn't trust anyone outside of the Pride. Which is really bad for you. I mean, he only let me stay because Sauni convinced him to. If it wasn't for her…"

"…So…what's going to happen to me?" Kopa tried not took look as scared as he felt. He might be afraid of the Pride, but he was even more afraid of being left alone to survive on his own.

Kunavu, sensing that, answered hesitantly. "I don't know yet. We're cubs, no one tells us anything. But I do know that Sauni's on your side. She's not really the type to stand by and leave any cub to save himself. And if anyone can convince Ginzo of anything, it'd be Sauni. So don't worry."

"You know when people say not to worry; it only makes you worry more." Kopa sighed. "So is Sauni the Queen or something?"

"Nah, we don't have a Queen. See, Ginzo's mate and their unborn cubs were killed in a battle with an enemy Pride. But no one's supposed to talk about that."

"Oh. Do you guys fight a lot?"

"Yeah, whenever we run into another Pride. I'd like to go off and fight, but the grown-ups say I'm too young. But it's supposed to be really exciting and I think I'd be pretty good at it."

"Why do you fight with other Prides?"

Kunavu shrugged. "I dunno. It's just what we do; Sauni says we've always done it since there's ever been a Kuua Pride. Don't all Prides fight with one another?"

Kopa thought about that. It didn't sound right to him, but what would he know about how most Prides worked when it couldn't ever remember his own. And then he did remember. He remembered standing on a high platform over-looking a beautiful savannah. There was a bigger lion standing beside him, a lion with a red mane and golden fur and brown eyes. He had a kind voice which seemed to be infused with laughter. _Kopa, there's more to being King than just getting your way all the time. The circle of life guides us all and you must respect all parts of it. Lions can't do what they want just because they're lions. They must learn to live together with each other and with all the other animals. _

_I don't understand, Dad._

_Someday, my son, you will._

"No." He said to Kunavu. "They don't; they respect the other creatures and they respect themselves." When Kunavu looked at him strangely, he explained. "I remembered standing on this large rock looking over a beautiful land. An older lion was there with me, my dad I think. That's what he told me."

Kunavu considered that, but the idea sounded too foreign to him. Even before he joined the Kuua Pride, he and his mother moved from place to place and took care of themselves. Other Prides wouldn't let them join, and whenever they met rogue males his mom had to fight them off. He grew up seeing battle and fighting under the notion that it was necessary for survival. And he wanted to fight too. Ever since his mother died not a day had gone by that he hadn't wished he was older and stronger so that he could've protected her. "Well life is different here, Kopa. If you're gonna be a part of our Pride, you're gonna have to learn to live like us." And learn Kopa would.

Sauni was sparring with her Pride-sisters while simultaneously trying to come up with a way to convince Ginzo to let Kopa stay. While some might argue that such heavy thinking would be done better if she focused completely on the problem at hand, Sauni had to disagree. She always did her best thinking during spars, the movement helped send bloodflow to the brain. And that's what she needed right now. Mganga told her rather curtly that she believed Kopa had approximately two months left to heal. To the cub and his reluctant doctor, the time seemed to drag by, but for Sauni the days couldn't pass any quicker.

The most logical course of action given what she knew about Ginzo would be to convince her leader that the cub wasn't a threat or a liability but an asset and that it would benefit the Pride to have him join. Logical, but not very easily done. She stepped back quickly to avoid what would've been a nasty blow to her shoulder. There had to be someway to prove the cub's worthiness. There was, she realized, but it wasn't very original nor was it particularly guaranteed to work. But if it did work it would either secure the cub membership or give Sauni enough time to come up with a proper backup plan. Now she just had to get Ginzo to agree to it.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've been through this before, the day you saved the cub as a matter of fact. And I believe I made my position crystal clear on the subject then. I can assure it has not changed."

"Ginzo, please. I'm just asking for another six months. Who knows, maybe he comes from a Pride like our own and knows techniques we haven't even heard of."

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't have asked for such a long time period. You were planning to teach the kid how to fight, using the time to make up another argument if he proved to be a hopeless case."

"How'd you know?"

"It's the same method you used to get me to allow Kunavu to stay."

"Not exactly, the cub annoying though he is already knew the basics of fighting and is more than eager to learn more. You remember his motivation."

"Yes, motivation Kopa doesn't share."

"Ginzo!"

"Yes?" The King drawled; looking almost amused at Sauni. For her part the lioness was stretching herself to reach his height, her legs stiff, her back arched, and her fur bristled with anger. For one wild moment, Sauni actually contemplated attacking her King. Noting the look on her face for what it was, Ginzo shifted almost imperceptibly into a defensive posture, but didn't attack. When the moment passed and Sauni had control over her emotions again, she forcibly relaxed her body and looked anywhere but at Ginzo, certain she had just blown any chance of getting the cub to stay.

Once Ginzo was certain Sauni wasn't going to flip out and attack him, he relaxed his own stance. Bronze eyes studied the lioness intently, before Ginzo called her attention. "Sauni?" She met his even gaze and he saw clearly that her concern wasn't for herself but for the cub she vehemently wanted to protect. He also saw that even if he denied her this time, it would only slow her down not stop her. The flash in her eyes spoke louder than any words she could use.

"…I will grant your request to allow the cub a period of six months to prove his worthiness and loyalty, as well as his willingness to follow orders. If, by the end of the allotted time, he has proven himself to me then I shall grant him full membership and all the privileges and rights thereof. But, should he demonstrate weakness, uselessness, disloyalty, or insubordination, then he will be left fend for himself."

"Ginzo, thank you."

The lion nodded. "I have spoken with Mganga who says the cub will be healed in two months' time. His training will begin then. In the meantime you will serve the role of guardian and mentor to him as you do to Kanavu."

"Of course. I won't fail you, Ginzo. I know there's something special about this cub, I can sense it."

The lion nodded again, then turned away, though Sauni heard him mumbling something about becoming soft in his old age as he prowled away.

The two months needed for Kopa's body to heal passed fairly quickly, helped in part by Kunavu's visits. Kopa and Kunavu grew fairly close during that time, though there was still some distance between them born of the different beliefs they shared as well as the differences in they way they lived. Differences that grew more and more diverse with every memory Kopa reclaimed. Most were little things, like the story of the Great Kings of the Past, or that he used to have a warthog and a meerkat for playmates, or that the healer of his pride was a wise old monkey who knew everything and would always poke his nose into your business and help whether you wanted it or not. Despite the differences between their prides, Kopa and Kunavu had a couple things going for them. One thing was that they were the only cubs in the Pride, which often led them to sharing stories and games and ideas. The other thing that helped bring them together was that they had essentially the same personality, similar feeling of pride, kindness, bravery, and a playfulness that almost every young cub knows at one time or another helped cement their friendship despite their differences.

So after Kopa was fully healed, both cubs were excited to learn that Ginzo had permitted him to stay for six months on a trail basis. Although, Kopa was less than excited to learn what he to do to get to stay with the Kuua Pride. "This is insane!" He argued when Sauni told him about the conditions of being allowed to stay. "My Pride wasn't anything like yours. I can't do this, besides I don't know the first thing about fighting!"

"That's what I'm here for, Kopa. I'm a Talvok, a commander, one of the strongest lionesses in the Pride. I have fought long and hard my life and I have done it well. I will teach you all you need to know."

So as the Pride moved from place to place as they were so apt to do, Kopa found himself spending most of his time training with Sauni and sometimes with Kunavu. Once again Kunavu proved to be the deciding factor, when he elevated Kopa's motivation from simply wanting to stay in the Pride to wanting to prove he was better than Kunavu. And Kunavu, once he recognized the spark in Kopa's eye, was always sure to fuel the fires by pushing Kopa just a little bit harder and inspiring him to be a little stronger, a little bit faster, a little more ferocious and calculating in battle. And while Sauni and Kunavu's training methods both helped the young cub learn so much more about fighting than he'd ever known before, it still wasn't enough.

Kopa fell to the muddy ground panting, his coat glistening with sweat and scratches and cuts marring his tired body. Exhausted, he looked wearily up at Sauni. He liked her a lot as she was kind to him, one of the few members of the Pride who didn't think he was just holding them back and wasting their time. But she was also a fierce mentor and demanded 110%. Normally he'd be able to tough it out, but he just couldn't today. What was the use? His six months were almost over; if he hadn't impressed Ginzo by now he may never do it. And right now he didn't care if the Pride left him behind. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was just lie down and give up.

"Get up." Sauni commanded in her no nonsense voice. "Do it once more."

"I can't," he breathed, "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Yes you can! Get up, Kopa. That's an order." One of the first things Sauni had taught him was to follow orders from his superiors. And as he was still a cub that meant all the adults and even some of the teenagers were above him in rank. At first, due to remembering his true title as a Prince, Kopa expressed severe distaste for being bossed around, but eventually he was forced to accept his position in the Kuua Pride (like he really had any other choice).

Shakily, he pulled himself to his paws, grateful for the cloud cover which blocked the sun on the hot afternoon. He braced himself for Sauni's attack, but was taken by surprise when Kunavu slammed into him from the side, sending him tumbling over the ground. Not bothering to get up, he snarled at the interfering cub. But he was so tired, it came out sounding more like a whimper.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kunavu scoffed. "Sauni's told you about remaining aware to your surroundings during a fight. You should've been paying attention."

"Get up, Kopa." Sauni ordered. "We're not finished yet."

This time Kopa didn't reply, he just lifted his head before allowing it to fall back down. He really couldn't go on. Sauni sighed, Kopa was obviously at his limit and Sauni didn't have it in her to make him continue, not today. "I expected better from you Kopa," was all she said before softly padding away.

"Well I didn't." Kunavu growled, coming to stand over Kopa. "I honestly don't know why Sauni tries so much for you. And really it's no wonder nobody wants you around. You're pathetic."

Kopa lifted his head once more. He was bone tired, but there was something new in his eyes. Anger. "I am not."

"Yes, you are. Nothing but a weak, wretched, shameful excuse for a lion. And you know, now that I think about it, its obvious how you ended up in that river. Your own Pride threw you in, left you for dead."

"You're wrong!" Kopa's voice rose angrily, his exclamation punctuated by a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder.

"I'm right and you know it. I'll bet that whole amnesia thing was a trick so you wouldn't have face the fact that you were such an embarrassment to your Pride they tried to get ride of you. I bet your parents never even loved you. After all, who could love a mouse dressed as a lion?"

That was the last straw for Kopa. Letting out a yell of pure, unbridled fury he jumped up and tackled Kunavu, his exhaustion forgotten. The two cubs rolled around in the mud, oblivious to the rain starting to fall down heavily around them. Soon enough Kunavu had Kopa pinned down tightly. "Come on Kopa, prove me wrong!"

Kopa's amber eyes locked with Kunavu's yellow ones and a memory revealed itself to Kopa. The memory of how he wound up in the water, of why he was so injured, of who really tried to kill him, and who betrayed his trust. And in a moment it wasn't hauntingly yellow eyes that Kopa saw, but vibrant blue ones. It wasn't silver-grey fur above his own golden pelt, but a shaggy orange-yellow coat. It wasn't Kunavu he saw, looking at him with disdain, but Vitani glaring at him with hatred. His breathing quickened and his heart began to race. Moving with speed and grace he didn't know he had, he freed himself from his opponent by delivering a powerful, swift kick to their side. A sickening crack split through the air and Kunavu gasped in pain. He stumbled backward, a bit of a grimace on his mouth but his eyes looked at Kopa with something else. Pride.

Once Kopa heard the telltale sound of a rib breaking, the illusion of his old friend turned girlfriend turned traitor evaporated and left him looking at Kunavu, whose mouth was twisted in pain. It took him a second to collect his bearings, and when he did he ran off to find help.

Mganga was having a nice day. The dreary, cool cloud cover that matched her mood had begun to send rain to the earth below. The grumpy lioness loved storms. They were wild and untamed and dangerous and mysterious. And they guaranteed no one would bother her. So as the rest of her pride ran for cover, she stretched out on her side and relaxed as the freezing rain pelted her skin and the howling wind blew by.

"Mganga!"

_I jinxed it._ The lioness thought as she opened one of her eyes lazily. In front of her was Kopa, looking worried and covered in scrapes and cuts. None of which would require her, though.

"What d'ya want, cub?" She growled. "I don't 'ppreciate bein' bothered."

"It's Kunavu. His rib's broke. You have to help him." The cub didn't waste any time.

The lioness rolled her black eyes up to the sky as if held the answers as to why people just had to keep bothering her. When the wind howled mournfully in return, she sighed and got to her paws. That was all the encouragement Kopa needed before he dashed off and Mganga found herself having to speed up to a fast walk to keep up with him. Maybe he really _was _absorbing some of Sauni's training.

When they arrived, Kunavu was curled in on himself. Despite lingering annoyance at having been bothered during the one time she could always be sure everyone would leave her alone, Mganga still went into doctor mode at the sight of the cub. She poked and prodded for several minutes, ignoring the protests and whimpers from her patient. Finally she said, "S'broken pretty good. What'd ya do this time, cub? Get in a fight wid a boulder and the boulder won?"

Before Kunavu could answer Kopa spoke up. "It's my fault. We were fighting…and I didn't think I hit him that hard…"

Mganga blinked. The cub really was absorbing Sauni's training alright. "Since you got him hurt, you get to help make 'im better. Go fetch the yellow and orange half-gourd in my workspace and don't ya spill it. And get some big 'an broad stiff calcus leafs too."

When Kopa returned with the supplies, Mganga had Kunavu eat some of the powder that was in the gourd, much to his distaste. She also bound his ribs with the calcus leaves and insisted he leave the bandage on not do anything strenuous for a few months. That went over with the cub about as well as you would expect, but he finally agreed when Mganga left him with a warning, saying that if she had to bind him again because he aggravated his injury it would be very unpleasant.

"So you are a real lion after all." Kunavu said when they were alone.

"I guess so. I really didn't mean to kick you like that." Kopa muttered, hanging his head.

"So why did you?" Kunavu asked gently. "You know I didn't mean what I said about your parents or your Pride. I was just trying to get you angry enough to fight."

"I know. It wasn't that, it was a memory about how I ended up in the river. About a lioness cub named Vitani…" Kopa told Kunavu everything, about how he met the lioness, the fun they had together, falling in love with her, and even her betrayal.

"Wow. That's intense."

"Yeah."

"So are you going back, now that you remember everything, I mean?"

"No. Prince Kopa of the Pridelands died the day Zira attacked me. Now I'm going to prove myself to Ginzo and become Kopa of the Kuua Pride."

**Happy Mother's Day! All you mom's out there, it's your special day and in celebration Kopa got his memory back, most of it off screen, and has decided to earn his place in the Kuua Pride instead of returning to the Pridelands. 100 Gp goes to…*trumpet da da-da-da da* Wiechcheu 1925! Yep Kunavu was that feisty little cub who had his newborn brother Kovu taken away from him by Zira (see chapter 5) I decided I liked him too much to just make him a one time character, plus Kopa needed a buddy after what happened with Vitani. Instead of another Gp question, this time I have a voting question. Tell me whether or not the next chapter should be about Kopa or Vitani. The choice is yours, Ciao for now. **


	12. Chapter 12: Exiled Outsiders Part 3

Author's Note: Right, here's what's going on: henceforth (meaning from now on) all chapters dealing with Kopa and Vitani's separate trials shall continue on from their corresponding chapters and have little to no interaction with one another. So basically that note I wrote somewhere at the beginning of the separation is now null and void. It was a good idea, it just didn't work.

Chapter 12: Exiled Outsiders Part 3

Vitani paced the confines of the mound restlessly. Today was her first hunt, a sort of rite of passage for most lionesses when they become of age. In Vitani's case, it was more than simply hunting down prey. She had been hunting her own food since an incredibly young age, and though this was the first time she was going to hunt something larger than field mice or rabbits, the real test of skill came in _how_ she handled the hunt not if she caught anything.

Because today she was returning to the place of her birth. Today she was to infiltrate the Pridelands and bring back any large game she could, and above all not get caught. Because if she did, she was on her own. The moment she crossed the boundaries between the lands, she was as good as dead to the rest of the Outsiders until she returned with food. Not that she actually expected anything less. The coldhearted lioness had long ago realized and accepted that though they may call themselves a Pride, until Simba's defeat it was every lion for themselves out here. No one would help her if she ran into trouble.

"Vitani." An aloof voice brought her out of her musings.

"Dotty."

The elder lioness looked Vitani over for several minutes, circling around her and critically eyeing every detail she could find. Vitani had changed over the years, there was no denying that. Gone was the naïve young cub who saw light and laughter and fun; replaced with a near-adult who saw the world for what it was, dark, cold, lonely, deserting. The lioness felt a twinge of pride somewhere inside her frozen heart that Vitani had managed to survive this long.

"Your mission?"

"Infiltrate the Pridelands and retrieve quarry that should rightfully be ours."

"If you fail?"

"Don't expect assistance; don't bother coming back." Dotty nodded, pleased that Vitani didn't even bat an eye as she stood tall like the soldier she was. She was no longer affected by emotions or family, that was good, that was what would keep her alive.

"Go."

Vitani dashed off, moving with great speed and agility. When she reached the boarders, her cold blue eyes scanned the surrounding area for any Pridelander that might think it wise to try and attack her. Finding no other lions out this far she continued her perilous quest, though with extreme caution. Quietly she prowled through the grasslands until she caught scent of a herd of zebra.

Her claws unsheathed, she crouched down completely, watching the lines of black and white stripes as they munched on scattered shrubbery. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat as she eyed an elderly animal that had an obvious limp. She sprung up quickly landing on her target roughly and ending it with a fierce bite to its neck before its thrashing hooves broke any bones. The zebra was the most meat she'd seen since she was a cub and found herself inhaling the creature by the mouthful.

After her impromptu lunch, Vitani set about to find another food source to complete her mission. A few hours later she happened across another herd, wildebeest this time. Crouching to ground again, she studied the beasts carefully. Wildebeest were slightly more dangerous than zebra in the regard that in addition to hard hooves, the latter also sported sharp horns for their defenses. Vitani had seen a raging mother cow gouge a lioness before. It wasn't pretty. Thankfully the herd seemed blissfully unaware of her presence among them and continued eating. The lithe lioness shifted noiselessly as she tried to decipher which would pose the least hassle to contend with. Finally setting her sights on a runt weakling that strayed too far away from the herd, she made her move quickly.

The foal brayed immediately once it realized the danger it was in. Vitani's movements were quick and calculated as she brought down the beast, but she wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the herd. They charged her angrily; their horns lowered and set to impale her. All of a sudden, indistinct chattering and screeching and hollering reached her ears and she put her paws to her head in an attempt to block out the horrid noise causing her such pain. The wildebeest didn't seem to appreciate it either, as they stopped their stampede and cringed before turning around and bolting away.

The shrieking ended as abruptly as it began. Vitani coughed the dust out of her lungs and looked around suspiciously. "Who's there?" She snarled.

"Ha! Dat's de way you greet de animal who kept you from becoming lion ala mode?" A baboon leaped on her back from out of nowhere. "Really, such manners," he scorned.

"Says the filthy ape on my back." Vitani shook off her unwanted passenger and pinned him sharply underneath her, her claws biting savagely into his arms. "I don't know who you are, but I do know you'll be much more useful to me as part of my bounty."

The insolent creature hit her roughly over the head with his stick as he spoke. "Rafiki's de name, playing hard to get is de game." He slipped out from underneath his captor. Vitani searched left and right trying to find the infuriating animal, but he soon popped up in front of her getting in her face and causing her to lean back. "Vitani." He spoke through his accent. "Rafiki knows what you are really here for."

"How—how do you know my name?" Vitani demanded her composure slipping.

"Rafiki knows what Rafiki knows. You follow; you see." And with that he disappeared into a clump of grass that was only big enough for a mouse to hide in. Staring at the tuft of grass in amazement and disbelief, Vitani only moved to follow the monkey when he called back to her, "hurry now!"

Vitani moved quickly, but she was only just able to keep the baboon in her sights. Curiosity overrode common sense and she allowed him to lead her through the Pridelands to their destination, a large baobab tree. Without a word, the crazy monkey scampered up the tree nimbly. Vitani sighed heavily and climbed up behind him, her claws deeply implanted in the wood. When she reached the top she glared at her companion. "Well, what was it you wanted to show me? Or did you just want to play tour guide?"

"Rafiki knows why you are here. Come close, he tells you."

"I'm here," Vitani said curtly, "to find food for my Pride since your King believes it's perfectly fine to starve innocent lions to death."

"Innocent? Dat's a bit much, huh? Murder, after all, is generally frowned upon here."

"The only murder that occurred was Scar's when Simba killed him for the throne." Vitani replied bitterly.

"Is not the only one. Many moons ago was an offense committed of de most horrible degree. Killing a cub of innocent blood in retaliation for someting he had noting to do wit. You tink dat's fair?"

"Doesn't matter what I believe. It happened and there's nothing I can do to change it. There's nothing anyone can do. He's gone, that's just something you people are going to have to learn to accept."

"You mean accept it like you have? You deceive yourself, Vitani, if you believe that you truly have made peace with his passing. You have shoved it in some long-forgotten region of your mind never to think about de fun you had or de love you shared ever again and in doing so you destroy yourself. By abandoning joy and happiness and love you invite misery and spite and hate and so you become what took away your happiness once before. You become de evil dat tricked you into betraying your heart, betraying Kopa."

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I never loved Kopa, who could love such an arrogant, malicious monster. I'm better off without him, the whole world's better off without him."

"You don't really believe dat."

"I'd kill him myself if I had the chance." The look in her eye dared him to challenge her.

"Well," Rafiki said, turning his attention to several open mixing gourds that lay strewn about, "maybe…someday soon…you'll get your chance."

"What are you babbling about? Kopa's dead. I saw the river take him."

"But did you see him die?"

"No."

Rafiki whirled around, one finger held just away from her snout. "Ah, den how do you know he's really dead? Suppose he survived."

"Impossible. No one could've survived that."

"But den dis wouldn't be de first time Kopa proved you wrong, now would it?" He took a seat near the gourds and focused on the contents of the hulls. "It's already in motion even now, Vitani. And when your brother, Kovu, takes the Princess Kiara's paw in marriage and becomes Prince, he shall return."

Disbelief was Vitani's first emotion. Distrust and the feeling of being spied on was the second. "How do you know my brother's name?" She demanded. "Have you been watching us for Simba?"

Rafiki chuckled before she could say any more. "Hardly. Rafiki knows what Rafiki knows."

"That's your answer for everything." Vitani hissed.

"Dat's because it's true." He cut her off again before she could say more. "Rafiki knows dere is much you don't believe about all dat he has told you. Regardless, everyting Rafiki has spoken will come to pass. You can trust in dat if noting else."

"Impossible! Kovu cannot,_ will_ not betray us. We will take over the Pridelands and he will be King, not Prince."

"No one said anyting about him betraying anyone. But loyalties to de heart do not falter. And noting, not distance, or time, or hardships, or family feuds can do battle against true love and win. You know dis well, even if you deny it until your last breath. Kovu will go where his heart takes him, he will fall in love wit Princess Kiara and she wit him. Dere is noting dat can be done to change it, noting dat will stop it. Everyting will happen as Rafiki has said."

"Not if there's no posh Princess for him to fall for."

Rafiki gave her a look of doubt. "You would make a kill of innocent blood, simply to stop something you don't believe will happen in de first place?"

"The Princess is Simba's daughter, that's reason enough to destroy her. And if it should help my cause in any way, well that's just icing on the cake."

"Go on!" Rafiki laughed. "Sneak into Pride Rock and attack Kiara if you dare. She's only de most well-guarded lioness in the Pridelands. Should be a simple feat, sneaking into de home of the Pride witout anyone discovering you, taking de life of de Princess witout getting caught, making it all de way back to the boarders _wit_ enough food to appease your Pride, all witout a single hitch…or you can heed Rafiki's warning, get what you came for, and return to the Outlands. Live to fight another day as it were."

Vitani glowered at the baboon with all the anger she could muster. And given what she'd been through in the Outlands that was a lot. She hated being pushed into a corner, but what other choice did she have? She didn't doubt that the minute she made a threatening move toward that powder-puff of a Princess, the ape would go bananas and she'd be in a position that would make even the stampede more desirable than staring down the enraged King and his furious Pride.

"Fine." She growled with thinly suppressed anger. "But know the Pridelands will fall and me and mine will come into power. And when that day comes you're gonna be wishing I had killed you back in the plains. Because that will seem a fabulous holiday compared to what I will do when next we meet."

Vitani didn't wait for an answer and was on the ground skulking softly away not two minutes after her venom-laced threat was delivered. She didn't hear the quiet chuckle Rafiki gave as he watched her make haste to the Outlands; she didn't see him when he turned and painted a sign of maturity on a picture of a lioness or when he added a brown mane to a lion across from the picture…

**Kay, just to tie up a few loose ends cause I know how some people are, Tani returned to the Outlands with adequate game from the hunt and was officially except as an adult member of the Pride. Not that it means life's gonna get any easier for our heroine, just that much more difficult. I also doubt Vitani would mention any word of her conversation with Rafiki or even that she met him, for those who are wondering. It wouldn't make much sense when she doesn't believe a word he said anyway. All in all that seemed like a good place to leave it off though. Today's question: who is Dotty? I.e. what relation does she have to the rest of the Pride and to the "mane" characters? Sorry, that was bad. 100 Gp for whoever remembers. 50 Gp if anyone can recall a certain nickname given to Dotty. Ciao for now!**


	13. Chapter 13: Life in the Pride Part 3

Disclaimer: Today remember Disney, the creator of Lion King.

Chapter 13: Life in the Pride Part 3

The Kuua Pride surveyed the land around them. The normally plush green grasslands of the territory they had invited themselves into now ran thick with dark crimson stains. What had originally been a warm savannah teeming with life, was now a silent, deserted graveyard. Bodies lay strewn about, each blemished with blood-spattered incisions and gory abrasions. Ginzo gave a grunt of satisfaction and pushed forward, the rest of the Pride following behind him.

Kopa blinked at Kunavu, but fell in line when he didn't get a reply. This was Kopa's first time being allowed to come along on a "sluice", as it was called. The fight had been brutal and savage, and the Nitava Pride did not submit easily. The Nitava Pride was like their own in the respect that they lived for battle, but they fought not with other Prides but with one another instead. They consisted mostly of males, who fought with one another in gladiator-like battles for food, territory, positions of power, and even females which were rogue lionesses that were allowed to live in the Pride on the condition that they would present themselves as little more than trophies or property to the winners. The more battles one won in the Pride, the higher they would rise in power and the better awards they would receive.

In Kopa's eyes, their lack of unity was what played a huge role in their demise. The cub looked behind him to see the lionesses that had been oppressed for so long already beginning to try and heal their war-torn world. The lionesses and their cubs had been spared from the battle, and left behind to give the future of the Nitava Pride its best chance. Kopa sincerely hoped they could do better than their oppressors and predecessors before them.

After hours of walking, Ginzo finally called the Pride to a halt, allowing the weary to rest and Mganga to begin healing those that were severely wounded. Say what you will about her, the grouch got her job done.

"Kopa."

The lion looked up to see Ginzo towering over him, Kunavu at his side. "Yes?" He squeaked out, hoping in vain that he didn't sound like a frightened hyena pup.

"The time has come." Ginzo meant it was time for Kopa to prove his worth, prove he deserved to be part of the Kuua Pride. But Kopa didn't feel ready at all, despite the fact that he had supposedly mastered all of Sauni's training. This was mostly due to the fact that Kunavu had warned Kopa that in order to pass Ginzo's test you had to win against another member of the Pride. Kunavu admitted that he himself only passed because he had gotten lucky and Sauni had been his opponent. Kopa didn't have that much faith in his luck. It certainly hadn't been much help so far.

Barely restraining the urge to sigh, or better yet to run away, Kopa followed Ginzo pass the Pride-sisters to the edge of a waterhole. All eyes were on him now, as everyone read the excitement in the air for what it was. "Kopa, you were discovered by the Pride eight months ago injured in a river with little memories of your own and no defenses whatsoever. Since that time, you have regained your memories and your identity and have been trained well in our ways. Today you will demonstrate your understanding and prove your worth by doing battle against Kunavu."

_Yes! _Kopa thought. If Kunavu was his opponent, he might stand a chance. Maybe luck was on his side after all. Now all he had to do was win…

Ginzo's cries rang out, followed by a chorus of roars after each statement. "Prove that I didn't err in allowing you refuge. Prove that you deserve to be called of the Kuua Pride. Kopa, prove yourself!"

Kopa barely had time to prepare himself before the first attack came. Kunavu swiped viciously at his friend, cutting through flesh. The blow caught him by surprise and sent him tumbling to the side. "Come on, Kopa. Is that the best you can do?" Kunavu mocked. Growling, the golden-hued cub got to his feet and plowed into his tormentor. What ensued was a blur of claws and fur and teeth and insults as the two danced around each other. When they finally separated, Kunavu had sustained wounds to his back and shoulders while Kopa had bleeding injuries on his face and sides. Both were panting hard and found it difficult to stand.

Blinking a stray drop of blood out of his eye, Kopa took the stare-down as a moment to really study his opponent. Sauni had taught him to look for even the slightest clues that might give him an advantage. At the time, the cub scoffed his teacher and doubted the effectiveness of what she was trying to tell him. But after witnessing the mêlée between the Prides, Kopa had a new understanding of how brutal his life was about to become and that even the most illogical-sounding tactic could save his life on the battlefield…or win him the initiation battle.

Kunavu shifted his weight a bit. As he put pressure on his left foreleg, he winced slightly. It happened so fast that if Kopa wasn't looking for it, he would've missed it. Now he knew where to aim. Kopa acted quickly, ramming into Kunavu as hard as he could. The youngest member of the Kuua Pride went sprawling into the waterhole. Coughing water out from his lungs, Kunavu emerged from the water tired and angry. He bared his teeth savagely and sprinted back to return the attack.

He wanted Kopa to join the Pride, he really did. The cub was the only other lion his age in the Pride and had fast become his friend during his time here. But as friendly as they were with one another, they were still rivals. Kunavu knew that if he won the fight, Kopa would be forbidden to stay. But at the same time he couldn't just sit back and take the abuse. His pride wouldn't allow it any more than Kopa's would allow him. He had to fight back and so he did.

Kopa was taken aback. He hadn't expected Kunavu to recover and aim to attack him so soon, though he supposed he should've known that when his friend was involved, few things would go as he expected. He zigzagged back and forth, dodging most of the assaults, but he was tiring quickly, the injuries he'd already sustained weighing him down. The same was holding true for Kunavu. His attacks were slowing up, getting sloppy and weak. Finally neither could continue, the effects of the fight taking their toll on the young cubs. Kopa and Kunavu both fell to the ground, sinking into the cool, painless embrace of oblivion.

When Kopa awoke, he found his wounds bandaged with Mganga standing over him and was eerily reminded of when the Pride first found him. Still worn out from the excruciating battle, most of what the healer was telling him was unable to penetrate his brain. Only one sentence floated through and was met with in semblance of understanding. Ginzo was pleased with his abilities and had allowed him to stay. He was now a member of the Kuua Pride.

-Time Break: LK Fast Forward-

Yellow eyes narrowed in on their target; a large young adult lion resting on a rock oblivious to his surroundings. A lion of the same age growled softly as he crouched low to the ground. His black claws stood out from his silvery-grey fur as he shifted sand beneath them in anticipation. His mane was the same shade as his fur. (A/N: For his style, imagine something similar to adult Kovu's fashion. They are brothers, after all.)

The lion leaped from his hiding place and propelled forward. As gravity took over, he crashed into the lion he was stalking before. The momentum over came them both and they went rolling over each other. As they slowed to a stop, the silver lion pinned the other beneath him and gave a satisfied grin. "Gotcha, Kopa!" He crowed.

"Only because I wasn't paying attention." Kopa argued. "Let me up, you over-grown cub."

Kunavu complied and helped his friend to his paws. The years that had come and gone since Kopa's induction into the Kuua Pride had been good to him. His coat was rich and golden, even more so than Maganga's. He was also very solid and muscled, both from his active participation in the day-to-day life of the Pride and from his strong bloodline. His mane had grown out and darkened into a more brownish color over the years and his style mostly resembled Simba's, with only one major difference. Instead of two bangs framing each side of his face, Kopa had the same tuft of fur he had as a cub growing out from the rest of his mane and stopping halfway above his forehead.

"Say what ever you want. We both know you'll never beat me."

Kopa smirked. "Is that so? It's funny; I remember beating you many times before."

"Yeah, and how many times do you remember losing? For every time you beat me, I've bested you at one point or another."

"All the more reason to figure out which one of us is truly the strongest."

"You're on!"

A good distance away from the two lions and even the rest of the Pride was where Ginzo rested. But as he rested a heavy decision weighed on his mind. One that would either guide the Kuua Pride into an era of success and prosperity; or send them spiraling down the path to desolation and suffering. He was old, there was no denying that. The only one older than he was Mganga, and that was because she simply refused to let death take her. A type of bizarre willpower no other, including Ginzo, possessed.

Ginzo was dying. Had been for months now, though he hid it well. He had no heir. His mate and unborn offspring perished many, many years ago and he refused take a new Queen or pass on his blood to another cub. He would not dishonor the memory of his family that way, when he had loved them with all his heart and loved them even still. He was ready to pass on, to return to the lioness he had fallen in love with and to make up for loss time with the cubs he never got to meet. However, before he could leave this world behind, he had to make sure his Pride was taken care of. He still had a responsibility to them. And he could not leave before it was fulfilled.

Late one night, several weeks later, Ginzo moved quietly across the territory the Pride was occupying. He only stopped when he reached the sleeping place of one of the younger lions.

Kopa was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of bringer honor to his Pride and most importantly, besting Kunavu in battle once and for all. But he was soon aroused from his sleep by a deep commanding voice. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, the lion's first impulse was to verbally attack the one who saw fit to wake him from his glory-filled dreams. But he held his tongue when he saw the lion who woke him was Ginzo.

"Come," the great King commanded before walking away, not bothering to check if the younger lion would follow. Of course he would; either out of respect or curiosity he would follow. As they moved farther away from the Pride, with only the moon and stars above to light their path, Kopa wondered the purpose of this secret meeting so late at night. Hours passed and still they trekked on. Kopa found his confusion changing into annoyance. What did Ginzo want with him? Why so late at night? Why did they have to go so far away from the others? What right did he have to wake him up and take him on this excursion?

"Patience is a virtue, Kopa." The old lion said, coming to a stop.

Kopa blushed when he realized he'd spoken aloud. "Yes sir."

The regal King gazed down at Kopa, his eyes full of something the young lion couldn't recognize. "You have grown more than anyone could imagine, myself included. And you have proven yourself to this Pride time and time again. You are a strong fighter and a loyal warrior. You have a good heart, Kopa and there isn't a member of this Pride that doesn't owe you their life for one thing or another. Sauni was right when she said there was something special within you. It just took the rest of us a little longer to see it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hn. Tell me, Kopa, what do you think is the most important thing about being King?"

Kopa's face crumpled in confusion. Why was Ginzo asking him this? It brought up too many memories he'd worked too hard to forget. "Well…I guess taking care of the Pride. Making good decisions and…stuff."

"I know you're tired Kopa. I also know this is a subject you dislike to speak or even think about. And I know why."

Kopa looked up in surprise. Ginzo just looked serious. Too serious. Suddenly it became all too clear to Kopa why Ginzo had wanted to get so far away from the others and why he did it under the cover of dark.

"The most important part of being a King is to do what's best for the Pride. To put their needs ahead of your own wants and desires. Every decision you make will affect them, so think clearly, with your head and your heart."

"Ginzo, no!" Kopa's outburst startled himself. Up until this point, he hadn't realized how much he cared for the older lion. How, in lieu of his own father, Ginzo had taken care of him and taught him how to survive, despite his reservations toward Kopa in the beginning. Ginzo couldn't die. It was unheard of, unthinkable. "Who will lead the Pride? Who will keep us alive and safe? Who'll decide which Prides warrant our interference and which doesn't? Who'll make sure we're prepared and able to protect ourselves?"

"You will. Kopa, you will lead in my stead. You will keep the Kuua Pride alive when all around them have fallen. You will decide which Prides are cold-hearted, evil, or tyrannical enough to be disposed of for the betterment of lion kind. You will make certain the Pride-sisters and Kunavu are capable of defending themselves in the heat of battle. You are my heir. The mantle of leader, of King, now falls upon you."

"But I—"

"Kopa, as King I have an obligation to the Pride. To protect them when they can't protect themselves. To guide them when they can't see the way. To help them when they can't stand alone. I am going to die. Nothing on Earth can change that. But if I die without first ensuring the Pride's future, without giving them their best chance, then I have failed in that duty."

"I understand that, but how can you possible think _I'm_ their best chance?"

"Because you proven that you are. You're a rash, headstrong lion who has let your pride get the best of you on several occasions, but I have no doubt you will do what's best for this Pride and for yourself. You have done so before."

Against his will Kopa felt inspired by the speech. By the knowledge that Ginzo believed in him. And if Ginzo, Sauni, Kunavu, and even Mganga in her own way, all saw something in him worth believing in, then maybe he could believe in himself as well. "I—I accept."

Ginzo nodded and bowed his head in thought. After a long while he raised it and looked back at Kopa. "Fight with me."

Kopa nodded. He knew that in most Prides, battles determined who would be King. Whether the battle was with an invading male trying to take over, or a father and son fighting a ceremonial battle to pass on the crown, there was usually fighting involved. But in this case it was something more. Ginzo had fought long and hard all his life. He didn't want to die in dead of night, quiet like a mouse. He wanted to perish in a battle of glory and valor. And he deserved no less, Kopa knew.

"Ginzo, King of the Kuua Pride. I accept your challenge and fight for the crown!"

The sun had just risen above the horizon when Kopa returned to the Pride. Everyone was awake, and had been keeping an eye out for both Ginzo and Kopa. When they saw the golden lion return, bloody and without their King, they ran forward to hear what had happened.

"Ginzo passed on to join his family." Kopa announced as they approached. "He is buried a few hours away and I will take anyone who wishes to pay their respects."

"How'd he die?" One of the lionesses spoke up.

"He was ill." Mganga interrupted. If any a ya had the brains o' a rock, ya'd know dis."

"Why didn't you heal him? You can't fight, what good are you if you can't heal? If you allowed our King to die?" The lioness demanded.

Maganga stepped forward threateningly. "Nah you listen here." She hissed. "Not one lion or lioness here can tell Ginzo to do somethin' he don't wanna do. He knew he was gonna die. 'ccepted it; wanted it even. Wanted to see his family again. Nobody here 'as the right to take that from. Not 'fter all he done for us."

Another lioness interrupted any reply that might've been made. "Who will lead us, then?"

"I will." Kopa answered his voice strong. "Ginzo chose me as his heir." This was met with many sounds of confusion, worry, and disagreement. Kopa leaned closer and showed them all the mark just under the tip of his single bang. It was three points connecting like a mountain range with a curve over the top. And it was painted in blood. Each Pride had different way a choosing heirs. In the Kuua Pride, after the ceremonial battle, if the heir wins the King marks him with the three points and the arc on the forehead in his blood signifying his right to rule. Usually the King is only wounded after the battle. This was one of the rare times he was killed.

The mark satisfied the lionesses, or at the very least quieted them down. As Kopa led them to Ginzo's grave so they could pay their respects, he didn't notice the dark look on Kunavu's features, or the glint of dangerous determination in his eyes.

**Kay chapter 13. Ginzo joins his family in the Great Lion Hunting Grounds in the Sky, and Kopa becomes King of the Kuua Pride. But what's up with Kunavu? He doesn't seem quite happy with these turn of events. Anyway, 100 GP to Wolf and Wiechcheu1925. Yeah, in my LK fanfics I usually make Zira, Dotty, and Spotty sisters. Not sure why, it just makes sense to me. I'm glad the two of you like Rafiki playing with Tani's mind and I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. Million $ question is…"Kuua" means what in which different language. 100 GP. **


	14. Chapter 14: A Divided Pride Reunited

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.

Chapter 14: A Divided Pride Reunited

Vitani watched the sight in front of her mutely; unable to comprehend what was happening. Kovu was walking inside the den with _Simba._ He was walking beside him calmly as though he wasn't the enemy. As though he wasn't walking into a trap. As though Simba could be _trusted_, which he couldn't be. Not under any circumstances. Simba was the enemy. And Kovu was entering the home of his enemy…of his own free will!

"Get him." Vitani whispered, desperate for her brother to do anything to deny what she was seeing. Even though attacking him now would awake the entire Pride and get Kovu banished, if not killed, Vitani wanted…she _needed_ him to do it. Anything to prove that what she was witnessing was in fact nothing more than a ploy to kill the tyrannical King. "What are you waiting for, Kovu? Get him." She urged again. She dropped to the ground when, instead of complying with her frantic plea, he entered the cave and disappeared from sight. She felt weak, hurt, betrayed. Three emotions she'd never imagined would be brought upon her, least of all by her own brother. She got to her feet and pushed the offending feelings to the cold, dark place in the very back of her mind, where she put anything she that summed emotions she wasn't allowed to express.

Once that was done, she resumed her impassive, professional, cold-hearted mask, and darted off. It didn't take her long to reach the meeting place at the edge of the Outlands. There she found Zira waiting for her.

"You're sure?" The older lioness demanded when Vitani finished her story.

"Affimative. I saw it with my own eyes."

Zira turned away from Vitani, clearly enraged. "Kovu cannot betray us!"

_But he has._ Vitani thought, though she wasn't stupid or suicidal enough to say this aloud. Instead she asked, "What will we do?"

Zira turned back to Vitani, her red eyes ablaze. "Return to the Pridelands. Stay out of sight and keep an eye on both your brother and Simba. I want to know why this happened."

Vitani nodded and obeyed.

"Okay, I have to tell her today. Oh…where do I start? "Kiara…Zira had a plot—and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because…because I love you." Kovu sighed and looked out into the Pridelands. "Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try." He turned back into the direction of the cavern, not having seen Vitani watching him from nearby. The blue-eyed lioness made a sound of disgust. She had been watching her brother for a week and had seen for herself exactly what made Kovu switch his allegiance Or should she say who? It seemed impossible that the Princess, an inept, flighty huntress and the daughter of their enemy to boot, could mean so much to Kovu that the dark-colored lion would forget all he was taught and abandon all he believed.

And now he was honestly thinking of revealing everything, after they'd come so far? There had to something she could do to keep Kovu from ruining everything with his stupid "love" trip. Vitani snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Simba and Kovu walking out into the Pridelands. Where were they going? As they walked by her Kovu paused, most likely having caught her scent. He sniffed around for a few minutes, and just when Vitani thought he was going to find her, he stopped and went back to following Simba. Vitani breathed a light sigh and stalked the two very _carefully_ until she had enough of an idea where they were going. After that she rushed of to inform Zira that Simba and Kovu were alone in the newly burned area of the Pridelands. She gave a dark chuckle when she remembered Nuka's stupidity with the fire.

"Scar couldn't let go of his hate…and end the end, it destroyed him." Simba revealed to the younger lion. Kovu was flabbergasted. The story Simba told him was so different then what he'd been taught. Simba himself was so different then what he'd been taught. Hopelessly overprotective of Kiara maybe, but different still. It made him wonder if Zira lied about this, just what else did she lie about?

"I never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer."

"Fire is a killer." Simba agreed. "But sometimes what's left behind can grow greater than the generation before." He moved his paw to reveal a young seedling buried under the ash. "If given the chance."

An ominous cackle sounded from the dust surrounding the two lions. Kovu gasped as he saw the dark forms of his Pride surround the two. The lionesses' eyes shone a bright, sinister yellow that looked eerie in the dust surrounding them. "No." Kovu breathed. "Oh, no, no."

"Why Simba." Zira intoned, coming closer so the two males could see her.

"Zira." Simba growled back.

"What are you doing out here, and so…alone?" She turned her attention to her son. "Well done, Kovu. Just like we always planned."

"You!" Simba roared, turning on the green-eyed lion.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!" Zira commanded. The lionesses rushed to attack. Simba found himself fighting off several at once. Appalled by this display, especially after learning everything he'd been fighting for was nothing but a lie, Kovu tried to help Simba. Before he could do much of anything, however, he got kicked in the head by a lioness and fell to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Simba ended up being thrown to the bottom of a ravine, and the lionesses slid down the slope towards him to finish what they started.

"Yes, we've got him!" Zira crowed as the other lionesses began chasing Simba. "Remember your training! As a unit!" She commanded.

Simba attempted to climb the walls to escape, using piled up logs to aid him. Kovu, who by this point had regained consciousness, watched him from above the canyon.

"Get him Kovu! Get him! Do it now!" Zira commanded excitedly. Kovu could easily finish off the vile King, and then the Pridelands would be theirs. But Kovu didn't move to attack. He didn't move to do anything. Instead it was Nuka who began climbing over the logs after the King, desperate as always for attention from his mother. "I'll do it for you mother!" He declared, laughing his insane laugh all they way. "Mother, are you watching? I'm doing it for you…" Quietly he whispered to himself, "and I'm doing it for me." Nuka chased the Pridelander King up the slope and grabbed his leg in an effort to stop him. "This is my moment of glory!"

But it wasn't meant to be. The logs Nuka was climbing over were weak and broken. As he put more pressure on his hind leg, the log broke and Nuka lost his grip on Simba. As the lion managed to climb to the top and escape, the logs holding Nuka began to roll down the slope causing the entire pile to fall, and the termite infested feline fell with it. The logs crashed heavily on him as he reached the bottom. Kovu slid down the ravine after witnessing this, wanting to help his brother. The youngest of Zira's cubs was shoved away by the lioness, as she pulled the thick logs from off of Nuka's face.

"Nuka."

"I'm sorry mother." The lion gasped. "I tried…"

"Shh." The lioness hushed as she held his face in her paw, being honestly gentle for once in her life. Vitani moved to Zira's side as Nuka passed away. Nuka was dead…how could that be? Her mask crumbled away and suddenly she felt very much like a young cub again, wanting someone to tell her it would be ok. Nuka did once. Once when she was weak, when the pain and fear and self-doubt were too much, Nuka was there. And yet, though he had soothed her and reassured her doubts, she had been unable to help him in his hour of need. Unable to protect him as he protected her. Unable to keep the promise she made, many moons ago when she was a cub still whimpering over the loss of a close friend.

"Nuka…" She breathed, filled with pain. _Brother. _She thought. _I'm so sorry. I should've done something. I should've been able to help you. Instead I stood idly by and let you get killed. I failed you. But know that your death will not be in vain. I cannot hope to make up for my negligence towards you, but as the last thing I can do for you I will give your death meaning, purpose. In your death alone, too many have perished already. I cannot change it, but I vow by all that has happened today, I will avenge your death. _

"Scar, watch over my poor Nuka." Zira begged quietly, before turning to Kovu. "You!" She growled, obviously blaming him for Nuka's fate. And maybe it was his fault. Maybe if he had done as he was supposed to and killed Simba, Nuka wouldn't be dead. Zira certainly seemed to think so. She reached out and swatted him across the face with her claws unsheathed. He groaned in pain as his head was knocked to the side, before turning back to face Zira. A scar marked his left eye, just as it did Scar's for so long. The sight shocked Zira into silence, but she soon recovered her anger.

"What have you done?!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to…it-it-it wasn't my fault, I…" A change came over Kovu and for the first time in his life, he stood up to Zira. "I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your Pride! Betrayed Scar!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!"

"No."

"You killed your own brother!

"No!" Kovu, unable to handle any more accusations being thrown at him, and knowing he was unwelcome among the Outsiders, fled the Pride. Many lionesses snarled and growled as he left. Vitani found herself moving to follow him, unsure what her emotions were toward him at the moment.

"Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time…now he has corrupted Kovu!" Zira said, misinterpreting her daughter's motive for following her brother. "Listen to me." She demanded as she jumped up on a ledge. "Simba is injured and weak! Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom—by force!" This was of course met with snarls and roars of agreement. As Zira gave her instructions, Vitani turned toward the memorial for Nuka, knowing that the war to follow would make or break the Outsiders future. Losing was not an option.

A storm gathered high above in the sky as the two Prides stared one another down. Vitani didn't see Kovu around; did that mean Simba killed him? But that pompous brat Kiara wasn't there either. Vitani suspected they were together, and hoped wherever they were that they were safe. Rain started to fall as Simba paced back and forth in front of his Pride. Buzzards circled overhead hoping for a good meal after all was said and done, and animals of prey scurried out of the way of the two rival Prides.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" The warthog and meerkat chanted as they mooned the lionesses. Vitani rolled her eyes. What was the purpose of keeping those two around again?

"It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy, does she need a hobby." Timon muttered, not soft enough to go unheard, though.

"Last chance Zira." Simba warned. "Go home."

"I _am _home!" Lightening flashed and thunder crashed overhead to emphasize her point. "Attack!" The revenge-bent lioness shouted. The two Prides moved toward one another, first walking then picking up speed until they hit an all out run. Zira coached her Pride from a rock, telling them to do whatever they must to win. Vitani sought out Nala, knowing Zira wanted Simba for herself, but still wanting revenge for Nuka's death.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" She taunted the Pridelander Queen.

"Vitani!" The older lioness growled.

Vitani leaped onto Nala and the two rolled down the hill, fighting fiercely. The other lionesses were fighting the Pridelander Pride-sisters and the battle was quickly turning in the Outsiders favor. "Simba…" Zira growled, leaping down from the rock and prowling across the battlefield. "You're mine." She approached Simba, who was fighting off several lionesses at once. Everyone else parted and formed a circle, allowing the two to fight one-on-one in the center. They circled one another as the rain poured down around them.

Just as they had raised their paws to land the first blows, Kovu and Kiara jumped in between them. Each faced their own Pride, standing back to back. Vitani felt anger bloom in her heart anew. That he was standing that way said he trusted the Princess more than he trusted his own Pride. His own _family_. Her eyes narrowed viciously as she glared at him.

"Kiara?" Simba asked.

"Kovu." Zira snarled. "Move."

"Stand aside." Simba commanded his daughter.

"Daddy this has to stop." Kiara begged.

Zira scoffed Kovu, noticing what Vitani had already realized. "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Kiara…or Simba. Not while I'm here." Zira outright gasped at Kovu insolence. She was finally realizing that Kovu was no longer the scared, meek cub he'd been growing up.

"Stay out of this!" Simba was still trying to convince Kiara to listen to him. Thing was, Kiara wasn't a cub anymore either.

"A wise King once told me 'we are one'. I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

"But they—"

"Them?" Kiara interrupted, referring to the Outsiders. "Us. Look at them, they _are_ us. What differences do you see between their lionesses and our own?"

Simba paused, contemplating. By this point the battle had come to a stop. Kiara and Simba watched one another, before he turned to glance at the Outsider lionesses. But Vitani saw something else. Her eyes softened from their glare and her face fell from its ever present sneer. "Nuka…" She whispered, so softly it was lost in the light breeze that had suddenly danced around her. But the ashen lion heard her anyway and gave a crooked smile. No one else seemed to be aware of his presence. _How is this possible? _Vitani thought. _He's dead._

**Yeah, I am.**He chuckled. **Don't be so surprised, Tani.**

_How are you here? How come you can hear my thoughts? Why can't any else see you? What do you want with me?_

**I can hear your thoughts because that's the only way I can communicate with you since I'm dead and you're alive. I'm able to be here because there is something you have to know; something I have to tell you. That's also why no one else can see me. **

_So what's the message?_

**Listen closely…Kiara's right. **

_But—_

**No. Vitani, now you don't get to talk. Now you get to listen. **Vitani was stunned into silence. She couldn't ever remember a time Nuka had been so forward. **You once told me mother killed Kopa. I ignored that fact because I didn't want to believe she would ever do anything like that. Plus I never really much cared for the blueblood. **

_What's your point?_

**My point is that you were once part of the Pridelands. You belong there; you all do. Not as tyrants or controllers, but as part of the Pride. Kiara's right. You are one. And no matter how much you don't want to admit it, half of you still lives in the Pridelands. And half of your heart is still loyal to the blueblood. Kiara's right, and so were you all those years ago. Trust your instincts. And Vitani, trust your heart. **

_Sometimes people change, Nuka._

**And sometimes they don't. And on that note Tani…you didn't fail me. You couldn't have saved me. No one could. I don't blame you. **He looked over at Kovu. **And I can't believe I'm saying this, but you shouldn't blame the termite either. He is no guiltier for falling in love with Kiara then you were for falling in love with the blueblood. You can't condemn him for that, but if you truly wish to avenge my death, to give it purpose, then you have to make peace with the Pridelanders. That's the only way you can stop the bloodshed. And the only way anyone will come out of this alive. Promise me, Tani.**

_I don't like this Nuka, I miss the dumb Nuka. _

**Don't worry you'll see him again someday, sis and until that day comes you look out for the others, but most of all look out for yourself. You have a tendency to forget that. **

_I—I promise Nuka. _She whispered. _I promise. _

**Good. **He smiled. **Bye, Tani.**

_Nuka…bye_.

She watched as he faded away and blinked as she saw Simba staring at her, before turning his attention back to Kiara. Did he somehow know? But Nuka said no one else could see him besides her. No, she realized, time had frozen during their exchange. Simba had been looking at them before she saw Nuka, so he still watched them now that time was running again. Weird…but not by far the weirdest thing she'd seen that day. As the father and daughter moved to embrace one another, a growl tore from Zira's throat.

"Vitani, now!"

The youngest Outsider lioness didn't hesitate in keeping the first promise Nuka asked of her. How could she, after all that had been said between them, after she knew that to do so would get her Pride killed. She only had one choice. So ignoring the part of her that rebelled against the feeling being pushed into a corner, she made her choice. It would seem it was her turn to stand up to Zira. That seemed to quell any reservations she still held. "No mother! Kiara's right." The lioness moved to stand beside her brother, ignoring the look he sent her. "Enough." Her Pride-sisters looked at her in shock, not expecting betrayal from Vitani in addition to Kovu.

"If you will not fight," Zira snarled with malice, either not knowing but more than likely not caring that this was her own flesh and blood daughter, "then you will die as well!"

This proclamation shocked the Outsiders and Pridelanders alike; the former of the two began to switch sides in silent disagreement with Zira's threat. For as cold as they may be, the other Ousiders had come to think highly of both Kovu and Vitani, the former because he was meant to lead them back to the Pridelands, and the latter for her skills, and sharp, cunning mind. Zira's eyes actually widened in panic as she realized her Pride, her army, was no longer with her. "Wha—where are you going? Get back here! Reclaim your destiny! Fight!"

"Let it go, Zira." Simba said. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Zira snarled even as she stood alone against an entire Pride and the former Outsiders. Down in the river, logs began to pile up dangerously. No one took any notice of this as Zira captured their attention. "This is for you, Scar!" She shouted and lunged at Simba with the intent to kill. But Kiara caught her in mid pounce and the two tumbled across the battlefield and over the embankment. Both Simba and Kovu screamed for Kiara, but she was already sliding down the side, only her claws slowing her descent.

Simba jumped down the slope and tried to catch up with them, but they were to far gone. Kiara somehow managed to pull herself up onto a small ledge, and then to Vitani's utter amazement, she turned back to Zira and offered to help her. "Zira…give me your paw." Zira, stubborn as ever, refused to accept help from the enemy. She swiped at Kiara, but when she removed her claws from the cliff she fell even further. "Zira, come on." Kiara tried again. "I'll help you." The cold-hearted lioness scrambled for traction on the rock, but was unable to climb up. She glanced down beneath her and saw the churning waters and the logs below. She looked up at Kiara again but, didn't see the Pridelander Princess. She saw her oldest son smiling at her. **It's time to go mother. There's nothing more we can do here. The Outsiders are gonna be ok, maybe not in control of the Pridelands like you wanted, but they'll be home. And now we have to go home. Dad's waiting for us.**

There was only one lion Nuka ever honored with the title of 'dad'. Nodding to her son, Zira released her hold on the cliff and tumbled into the water, an oddly serene look on her face. _Scar, _she thought. _Oh, how I've missed you._ With that Zira fell beneath the water's surface as the dam broke and washed her body away, allowing her to return to the lion she'd been separated from for so long. The lion she loved with all her heart.

"Kiara."

"Daddy." The two greeted one another and embraced lovingly as Simba helped Kiara up the side of the cliff. Kovu, though saddened about his mother's death, approached Kiara soon after. "Kovu."

"Kiara."

"Kovu?" Simba interrupted before anything more could be said. "I was wrong. You belong here." As Kiara leaned into Kovu, Simba turned to the rest of the Outsiders. "Let's go home…all of us." The two Prides walked back to the Pridelands, where they all gathered in a circle beneath Pride Rock. Rafiki signified the union of Kiara and Kovu with his staff, and the two misplaced entrées, Timon and Pumbaa, bursted into tears completely soaking the majordomo bird, Zazu.

Simba and Nala led the procession onto Pride Rock, moving through the circle while Pridelanders and Outsiders alike bowed their heads in respect. Kovu and Kiara followed them, with their heads bowed as well, as they are their successors. When both couples reached the slant of Pride Rock, Simba roared powerfully. Kovu roared as well, and then all four roared together. Finally the lionesses roared in return, signifying the union of all the lionesses underneath Simba's rule as part of the Pridelands. Rafiki nodded to himself because, of course, the prophesy came to completion exactly like he knew it would. Except for one part.

That part was the reason Vitani intercepted his path back to the baobab tree. Something had been on her mind since she first discovered Kovu's hesitation to kill Simba when she was sent to spy on him. No longer could she ignore it, especially not in light of recent events. "Monkey," she growled. "I want to talk to you." They were far enough away she didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing.

"Ah, yes. About wat Rafiki told you before, right?"

"If I believed it." She growled.

The baboon laughed at her. "You would not be here if you didn't." He moved to make an exit that would probably somehow defy the laws of nature and physics, but by some miracle Vitani actually managed to stop him before he could.

"Will Kopa return?" She demanded sternly. "When?"

"Why wouldn't he? Everyting else has happened jus as Rafiki has said dit would. Soon Prince Kopa, son of King Simba and Queen Nala, rightful heir to de throne of de Pridelands, will return. De question is, what are you going to do when he returns? What are you going to do to make up for what you have done?"

**Scene! That's a wrap! So this whole chapter was mostly Vitani's perspective with others' thrown in when she couldn't cover it. I also guess I subconsciously felt Nuka deserved more of a spotlight in this last chapter and that Zira deserved a slightly happier fate. I say subconsciously because I didn't plan that in the beginning. But it happened anyway so *shrugs*. WolfstarXPiccolo: I'm glad you still get thrill from this story. I know sometimes stories can sort of die off, and I'm relieved to find this isn't the case. Yes, Kuua is Swahili for kill. That means you, along with Fanfic1892, and Wolf all get 100 GP. **

**Also to wolf: Did you just look in an English translation dictionary? I didn't know it meant so many different things in so many different languages, and yet still means gibberish in English. Really all you guys had to do was go to the chapter where I first introduced Ginzo and Kuua Pride. I said what it meant in my bold type following the story. But as for whether or not Kunavu's gonna pull a Scar on Kopa…I'm undecided. For all I know they could spar and be done with it. **

**DarthRushy: I'm with you, man! We've been waiting since chapter 7. **

**CSIMentalistTlklover: Yeah, but on the bright side Ginzo's reunited with his family and left the Pride in good paws. And I'm really glad you like the way I write. Thanks!**

**I don't usually answer so many reviews at once and personally, but that's because I don't usually get so many reviews at once. I got five within a time-span of a day and a half. And because my creative juices are flowing, despite being held captive at my aunt's house with her daughter, uncle and my brother, grandma, and cousin, as well as the random friends of said aunt who pop in and out at random intervals, I was able to write the next chapter sooner than I normally do. So, yes, pity me because I've been stuck in a house with my relatives for two weeks. By this point, I'm desperate for some sane human interaction. **

**This Author's Note was sponsored by the Save the Brain Cells and Sanity Organization for Author's stuck with their Relatives. Donate a review and help save the sanity and brain cells of The-Seven-Eeveelutions today. And remember—every little word helps! **


	15. Chapter 15: Life Under a New King

Disclaimer: The rights to the Lion King aren't in my future.

Chapter 15: Life Under a New King

_The world around Kopa was shrouded in shadows. The only light was a dim irregular glow that barely made it possible to see. Its source couldn't be determined. Kopa was laying on his side, his face contorted in harsh pain. His fur was damp and matted with blood he was losing at an alarming rate. The temperature around him was freezing cold, enough so that steam from his open wounds was rising into the air. Trying to move was impossible, the pain was so intense. A shadow darker than all others came between him and the light source. It seemed to be feline in form. At first it was too dark for Kopa to identify it, but then the light shifted and Kopa was shocked at what he saw._

_Kunavu stood before him. His normally friendly smile was now twisted into a baleful, evil sneer. His bright eyes which often held a challenge of some sort, now only carried malice and hatred. His body was ridged and tense as though he was expecting to be assaulted at any time, but he had an air about him that penetrated the icy atmosphere. It was an air of confidence, of control, of satisfaction._

"_Why?" Kopa gasped out, using all of his rapidly dwindling energy to speak. "My friend, why have you betrayed me?"_

"_You were in my way." Kunavu spat. "I was supposed be Ginzo's heir, but in a moment of madness brought on by his impeding death he chose you instead. I was supposed to lead the Kuua Pride. But you got in the way, so I got rid of you. Goodnight, your highness." Kunavu tore his sharp claws into an already open wound on Kopa's temple, causing even more damage and pain to the young lion. His heart could be heard beating ominously, agonizingly slowly, until finally it stopped and darkness descended all around him._

Kunavu awoke with a start, his breath coming in short, erratic bursts. His heart was beating fast as though he had just been in a precarious battle and had come away only inches from death. His throat felt dry and raw, and he realized he must have been screaming in his sleep. Looking around the desert they had made camp in, he noted with relief that no one else was awake. Returning to sleep was going to be impossible, Kunavu knew, so he pushed himself to his feet with more effort than it really should've took and walked off at a leisurely pace.

His pace may have been leisurely, but his thoughts were anything but. This wasn't the first time the young lion had been tortured by a nightmare this way. And they all followed the same pattern. Kopa lay dead or dying, and he was responsible. Sometimes he saw the ways he killed his best friend. An "innocent" spar taken too far or a surprise attack when Kopa was vulnerable was among the most popular. Sometimes in his dreams, Kunavu would create unrest among the Pride and spread doubt in Kopa's abilities, leading to mutiny and then murder. Sometimes he would just let an enemy Pride do his dirty work and assume leadership after the "accident" of Kopa's death.

Kunavu didn't know what was wrong with him. Kopa was his best friend. They were rivals, yes, but friends all the same. Yet ever since Ginzo's death a couple of months ago; Kunavu had been feeling jealousy toward Kopa. He didn't want to feel that way toward the other lion. He didn't want to have nightmares about killing him every single night. But most of all, he didn't want those nightmares becoming a reality.

When he was first aware of the feelings he had toward Kopa, he tried hard to deny it in every possible way he could. But there came a night when he was forced admit it, though he only did so in the privacy of his own mind. After that night, he began actively fighting against the feelings constantly coursing through him, for they boarded dangerously close to treason. Then came the nightmares. Each one more difficult to get over than the last, Kunavu was barely able to sleep anymore and when he did it was littered with horrible visions and terrible whispers of how to achieve what his heart yearned for so thirstily.

Kunavu shut his eyes as the desert wind blew over his fur. He couldn't take this anymore, it was just too much. For weeks the haunted lion had been irritable, snapping at anyone who had the misfortune to interact with him. His nerves frayed by lack of sleep, he was more on edge and aggressive than normal. Just last week he and Kopa had what was meant to be a challenging, fun spar, but ended with the young King having to fight more like he would in a battle between Prides just to defend himself. He had yet to offer an explanation for that, despite Kopa's insistent inquiries.

The sun started to rise above the horizon as Kunavu turned and made his way back to the Pride. They were already prepared to leave when he returned. "Where were you, Kunavu?" Sauni wondered.

"What?" Kunavu snapped, the exhaustion from yet another sleepless night continuing to stretch him thin. "What business of it is yours where I go or what I do in my free time?"

"We woke up and you were gone. I was worried something had happened."

"Well don't worry. I'm fine, I'm not a cub anymore and I don't need _you _to look after me, old timer. You're not my mother, so you have no right to dictate what I can or can't do. Why don't you do the world a favor and just stay out of my life?"

The hurt on Sauni's face was tangible and painful, and if Kunavu was himself he would never have spoken so harshly and so callously to the lioness who took him in and raised him after the death of his own mother. But the conflicted lion wasn't himself or anything remotely close to it, and because of that Kopa knew he had to step in before things spiraled even more out of control. "Ok, listen. Why don't we all just take a moment to calm down and then talk this out rationally, ok?"

"No that's alright, Kopa. If that's what Kunavu wants, I'm fine with it." Her voice was strong; it was only her facial expressions that betrayed her. She was hurt badly and she felt it deeply. She had the right to; she raised Kunavu from cub-hood just as she raised Kopa. It would only make sense that Kunavu's thoughtless words caused her such pain.

Kopa didn't enjoy seeing the lioness that raised him upset so much. As the Pride-sisters consoled her, he turned to Kunavu. He wasn't an idiot; he knew that Kunavu was getting hardly any sleep and that it was affecting his attitude. He tried to talk to his friend several times, but always got a short and rather insulting equivalent to "I'm fine". In hopes of trying to get through to Kunavu, Kopa had challenged him to a spar. That ended with four lionesses having to restrain Kunavu, while Kopa got away. He was never given an explanation, and because of all that, had started to treat Kunavu less like a trusted friend and more like an out of control stranger that might jab a knife in his back any minute.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm just sick and tired of her acting like she has the right to know whatever she wants about me just because she raised me. I didn't ask her to."

"No, you didn't." Kopa shot back angrily. "She took you in when you would've died otherwise. When your mother had already died. She fought for your right to be a part of the Kuua Pride, to give you a second chance at life. And this is how you thank her? You once told me that because of her actions, this Pride would forever hold your undying loyalty. Or wasn't she a part of that declaration?"

Kunavu stepped closer to Kopa, so close that the angry King could feel his hot breath on his face. In a low rumble Kunavu said, "Look at you. You think you're so important just because you're King. That title changes nothing, _Kopa_. You're still the same sniveling, pathetic, cowardly, arrogant cub you were the day we first met. Only now you're under the illusion that you actually matter to anyone. You don't. You don't, you never have, and you never will."

"Be silent!"

A wicked grin split Kunavu's muzzle. "Why should I? Everything I'm saying is the complete and total truth…or maybe you know that. Is that it Kopa, you can't handle the fact that you're nothing more than a temporary show host? A wannabe who happened to chance upon good fortune? Let me tell you something, if it wasn't for me you _never _would've made it as far as you did. _I _found you in the river. _I _helped you learn how to fight well enough to appease Ginzo. _I _listened to your stupid stories about the Pridelands and I pretended to give a kick when you got your memory back. When the other lionesses refused to let you eat, _I _shared my food with you, and when they put you down and scorned you _I _defended you. For years I've been your friend, but no longer!"

"What are you saying?"

"Take a guess!" Kunavu sneered before rushing in to attack Kopa. His movements were calculated and expertly utilized. But Kopa wasn't a pushover in any way either. The two grappled with a ferocity not seen ever before. It was ten times more dangerous and lethal than even their spar a week ago. In that spar Kunavu still had a fragment of control and an iota of awareness about the situation. But now he had lost even that, judging by the glazed look in his eyes and the feral blows he dealt to his opponent. It wasn't long before the other lionesses managed to restrain Kunavu, though it felt like several lifetimes to Kopa.

"Let me go! Release me, I…I…uggh…" Kunavu struggled against their hold, almost breaking free a few times, but fortunate for Kopa and the rest of the Pride, weeks and weeks of little to no sleep were finally catching up with the haggard lion. The strain of a brawl his body was too exhausted to fight took its toll on him, and he slumped against the lionesses that held him, already lost in the dark, shadowy tendrils of unconsciousness.

The moon splashed across the desert sands, bathing the dry ground in a calm, soft glow. The stars above twinkled and flickered with secrets of soft whispers and untold tales, as down below, a lion as pale as the moonlight shining on his fur awoke from a long slumber. Kunavu shook his head to clear the haze that had settled there, and was met with a serene, tranquil feeling. Somewhere teasing the edge of his memory, he was aware that while he slept he was granted a peaceful, happy dream, the first he'd had in weeks. As it continued to dissolve and remove itself from his memory, he couldn't help but think there was something that was disappearing with it. Something that shouldn't be forgotten.

Kunavu gave a large yawn and moved to stretch his stiff muscles. It was then he became acutely aware of multiple sources of searing pain shooting through him at every angle. A quick look-over confirmed what he felt. Numerous scars littered his body, each bringing with them a blazing ache or a blistering sting or a burning throb to add to the multitude of agony he felt at the moment. Funny, he didn't remember going on another sluice since the Acacia-Valley Pride three weeks ago. It had been a simple mission; hardly anyone came out with even a scratch, much less the deep, cutthroat abrasions disfiguring his body. So if it wasn't a mission…then what?

He tried to stand, but the action aggravated his injuries and elicited a short, sharp gasp as he fell unceremoniously back to the ground, the sand shifting beneath him. Desperate to discover just what _had_ happened, he revisited every memory he owned. Finally he made it back to the day of the incident in question. The colors were much too bright, the sounds much too strident, as every detail flashed before him in a tornado of sights, sounds, and emotions. A wave of dizziness surged through him and he felt the urgent need to throw up. Swallowing roughly, Kunavu contemplated his situation.

It had finally happened, just as he knew it would. He had completely lost any ounce of self-control he possessed and gave in to the malevolent emotions tumbling through him. He knew it would happen. He didn't expect, however, that Kopa would live. In his dreams, he was always the victorious one, destined to be the new King while Kopa lay dead never to breathe again. And yet he was alive. Were he to be completely honest with himself, Kunavu would admit that he didn't quite know what he felt about that. On the one paw, he was glad and relieved that he hadn't succeeded in killing his only true friend and most challenging rival. But on the other, he didn't know how he could ever face Kopa again, or if he even had the courage to do so.

Kopa sat on a small sand dune, watching the lion that only three days ago had attacked him, in silence. He had to talk to him. He couldn't just let this go by without an explanation. He had to know why it happened. Why Kunavu had betrayed him like Vitani did. His eyes narrowed into slits that had nothing to do with the absence of light. Why was it everyone he let inside, everyone he let get close to him, tried to kill him? What horrible crime was he so guilty of that warranted him immediate death? Or was it just his very existence was so putrid that he shouldn't even live? Kopa didn't know, but he did know he was sick and tired of watching people try and kill him. If he was sentenced to spend his whole life getting beat nearly to death; he at least wanted to know why and there was one lion down there that could tell him.

Kunavu's ears twitched as he caught the sound of soft footsteps getting louder and louder as they came closer. He turned his head warily and was met with Kopa's guarded form standing near him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

An understandably awkward silence ensued between the lion who was unsure if he could or should explain himself, and the lion who didn't know if he was all that willing to listen or believe the other's story.

"How are you?"

"Alive. And you?"

"Same, but just barely it seems."

"I didn't give you anything you didn't give to me. I only fought to defend myself. I'm not sure why you suddenly went off like you did."

"All I can tell you is that I didn't mean what I said…what I did…"

"That's not good enough."

"Well that's all I've got."

"Kunavu! Please, I just want to understand. I just want to know why what happened, happened."

"Why? I betrayed you, Kopa. I'm sure you were there for that part. We both know how well you take to betrayal."

"Like I said, I want to understand. If I did or said anything to make you angry—to deserve something as cold as death—then I'll make amends, but you have to talk to me. Tell me what I did that would justify what you done."

"Nothing!" Kunavu swallowed roughly, his throat much too tight for his liking, and broke eye contact with Kopa. He watched the stars as he tried to make sense of the many overwhelming thoughts and emotions and tried to find away to present them that would hopefully make Kopa understand. "You've done nothing. Ever since Ginzo passed, you've grown up a lot and you've become this really great leader who always puts the Pride first. You've made a couple mistakes here and there, but you're also learning fast and you have a good heart and you make sure the Pride stays together and in control instead of going on a rampage and harming innocents. Ginzo made the best possible choice when he chose you…and that's the problem."

"You're jealous." Kopa realized.

Kunavu's gaze lingered on the stars. He feared if he looked at his companion, then he would lose what little nerve he had. "I didn't want to be. I didn't want this. At first I didn't think much of it, didn't even realize it. Until one night I was sitting around with a few of the lionesses and listening to all the complaints they had about you, before they warmed up to you. And instead of coming to your defense, I joined in on their jeers and insults. And when I did that it was like something within me was happy, appeased. It made me fell good, so I continued the little snide remarks and mockery. But in time, the others began to fully accept you as their King and when that happened I lost my audience.

It didn't matter, though. By that point, the negative feelings I had toward you were powerful enough to survive on their own. They didn't need to feed on the disdain the others had held for you. They didn't need to lurk deep inside anymore; they could come to the surface. That's when the nightmares started, after I realized my jealousy and tried ignoring or fighting it."

"Nightmares?"

"For the past nine weeks or so, every time I shut my eyes I killed you to become King in your place. That's why I've gotten so little sleep, because I couldn't watch over and over the different ways I killed you, what I said to you as you were dying…and I didn't want those nightmares becoming a reality. So I continued to fight against what I was feeling, what I was seeing until one day, I almost lost the battle. That spar we had—I should've left after that, but I thought I could take it. I thought I was stronger than this jealousy, that maybe if I kept trying, maybe if I fought a little bit harder I could beat it. Instead my arrogance almost cost you your life."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could've helped. I could've—"

"There's nothing you could've done. The only thing telling you would've changed is how long it started taking you to look at me like I'm gonna up and kill you any minute. Not that you're wrong for distrusting me."

"I don't distrust you."

Kunavu tore his eyes from the starry night sky. "Kopa, even _I _no longer trust me. I'm afraid to go to sleep at night because what I'll have to see and how hard I'll have to fight once I wake up. And you're gonna stand there and tell me that after I admitted my jealousy toward you, confessed to having nightmares about killing you, and then proceeded to try and kill you _twice,_ that you actually still count on me to watch your back in a fight?"

"Yes. I'll admit I wasn't all that certain before, but now I am. Kunavu, are you kidding me? You went through countless days of physical strain and mental torture, poured everything you are into fighting the beastly mindset that overtook you all the while participating in spars and sluices and hunts as normal, and even considered leaving your Pride, your home so that no harm would come to me. How could I call you anything less than a friend?"

"Kopa…" Kunavu started, but was interrupted.

"I'm not finished. While you were knocked out, I thought about everything you said during our fight. And you were right. Kunavu, I owe everything I am to you. You've done so much for me since I arrived here and even continue to do so for me now. I never really showed how grateful I am to you, but you gave me my best chance when hardly anyone else would even look at me. So thank you."

There was so much emotion and sincerity in those two words that the subtle force might've knocked Kunavu down if he hadn't been lying down already. Strangely enough, he didn't feel as suffocated or smothered as he did before. Instead he felt the hideous seeds that had taken root and grown so powerful in his heart dry up and wither away. The claw that had held him so tightly in its icy grip now dissipated, as though it was mist the wind just blew away. The feelings that had governed his actions and thoughts for so long had been strong negative emotions. And negative emotions, no matter how powerful, could not exist where love and light traversed.

"Thank _you_. For what you said, about me being your friend and meaning so much to you. I guess…I guess I just needed to hear it again. To be reminded that I still meant something, even if you are King. Kopa…I'm truly sorry for everything I put you through. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I already have." Kopa smirked. "But Sauni may be another matter."

"I'll talk to her." Kunavu promised.

Kopa nodded. "Tomorrow, it's late."

Kunavu wordlessly agreed and the two lions fell asleep side by side, their friendship rebuilt and stronger than ever. And for the second time in weeks, Kunavu slept soundly with no nightmares to wake him.

**Ladies and Gentlemen: Chapter 15! *Activating recorded audience clapping sounds* Yeah, so Kunavu and Kopa made their peace without anyone throwing anyone else into an antelope stampede or off a cliff into a circle of fire and ravaging hyenas. Take that Scar and Simba! So I made it back home with my sanity intact (not for lack of trying, though) and the above chapter is half a byproduct of that. Not telling where the other half came from. So! **

**To WolfstarXPiccolo: Yes, cliffhangers are the epitome of all things evil. But as an author they're also incredibly fun to use. Kopa and Vitani will reunite and fall hopelessly, madly in love again. Unless they don't—wait is that in script?!**

**Wolf: Congrats, you got your wish. You've got two more; if you need me I'll be in the lamp. Small warning on back of lamp: Wishing for infinite or any number more than the preset number of wishes is an illegal wish, no refunds or do-overs so choose your wish carefully, and Author's magic is limited to the confines of The Earth. Please do not take lamp into outer space and attempt to make a wish. Or if you do, head to the nearest intergalactic space station near you, for some reason lamp works there.**

**Also, today's Genius Trivia Point Question is: What kind of Prides does the Kuua Pride fight? 100 GP see ya! **


	16. Chapter 16: Return to the Pridelands

Disclaimer: Officially, I do not own TLK. Unofficially…I can dream, can't I?

Chapter 16: Return to the Pridelands

Everyone who traveled through the deserts at one time or another knew the danger of sandstorms. They knew the high-level winds would move thousands of sand particles from area to another, and that anyone with a lick of sense would find shelter away from the raging winds until the storm passed. The Kuua Pride did not have a lick of sense. Which was currently why they were dazed and disoriented and miles away from their intended course, though they didn't know it. Instead the Pride moved steadily onward as the ground slowly changed from sand to grass and the animals became more abundant. Many gazelle lifted their heads and rabbits froze as the band of carnivores pressed on, stopping only when they reached the waterhole.

As the lionesses drank, Kopa inhaled deeply. He had caught whiff of the scent marker shortly after crossing the boundaries between desert and grassland. Everyone had needed water badly, though, and at the time that was the only thing on the young King's mind. But now that he actually had a moment, and he was further on the Pride's territory, he realized the scent smelled really…familiar. They had obviously gotten themselves turned about in the sandstorm and Kopa knew the most logical course of action would be to turn around and get off this land as soon as possible to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. But his curiosity was already strongly invoked. He wanted to find out why this aroma, this _place_, felt so right.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, a powerful roar brought Kopa back to the outside world and he saw a lion only a short distance away with a small band of lionesses close by. His Pride adopted defensive positions and unsheathed their claws; ready for a fight. As the other lion drew closer Kopa spoke quietly. "We don't know which Pride lives here." He reminded them. "We're not here to start a fight. Don't attack unless they make the first move."

A good portion of the assembled felines grumbled at this. It had been weeks since the last sluice and everyone was longing for the thrill of another fight. All the same they understood the logic behind the order, even if they didn't agree with it. By this point, the Pride that claimed the land had reached the invaders and stood only a few feet away. Now Kopa could see the lion clearly. His coat was nearly the same shade as Kopa's own and his thick mane was a dark red. Brown eyes glared harshly at him, and Kopa thought about revoking his previous order. The older lion didn't look too happy about them being there, and if things were going violent he wanted to give his Pride any advantage they could get. Something told him they would need it.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" The voice was deep and Kopa tried to ignore the feeling of having heard it before. Now wasn't the time to wonder about why everything here seemed to carry an air of mystery and familiarity about it. Now was the time to try and keep the Pride, and himself, alive.

"We are the Kuua Pride and we were crossing the desert nearby when a freak sandstorm blew in and we wondered off course. We had not become aware of this fact until we crossed into your territory, but by then a lack of water threatened to overcome many of us so we drank from the waterhole. We had not intended to come here and we mean you no harm. We will leave in peace, but if you attack you'll leave us no other choice but to fight back." Kopa finished his speech hoping for once they'd come across a Pride that wasn't tyrannical or murderous in nature. He wasn't prepared, however, when a tawny, fit lioness with the calmest blue eyes he'd ever seen approached him and uttered a word that threw the entire assembly for a loop.

"Kopa?"

The lion in question started and looked at her a bit confusedly, if not suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" Definitely suspicion creeping into his voice, but he thought he had the right. How would a lioness from a Pride he'd never been to know his name unless…no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! The sandstorm must have thrown them even more off course than he thought. How could he be back here? He made a vow to himself the day his memory fully returned. That he wouldn't talk about his past any longer, that he wouldn't even think about it. And that he never would ever return, knowing in his head and feeling in his heart that he didn't belong at the place of his birth but instead with the Pride that adopted him and allowed him to live among them.

"We thought you were dead." The lioness he now recognized as his biological mother breathed. "You were gone for so long."

_I am dead. _Kopa thought. _I don't exist. Let me and my Pride leave and forget this whole thing ever happened. Can't you see I'm not the son you grieve for?_ The only thing that kept the frustrated King from speaking these words aloud was the clouded expression on the older lion's face. Kopa recognized him as his father, Simba, King of the Pridelands, but he didn't want Simba to remember him. As long as he didn't there might still be a chance that he could leave and go back to his self-delusions. But that hope was met with a painful death as recognition dawned on Simba's face.

"It is you. My son has returned."

"No!" Kopa shouted, desperate to be understood. "Look my Pride and I just wish to return to our life, can't you let us do that?"

"This is your life. Come back to Pride Rock with us. We all have so much to talk about." Nala pressured eager just to be with her son once again.

"Kopa, we fought the storm for hours. We'd been traveling for days before that; we could all use the rest." Sauni whispered. She could tell Kopa had strong aversions to remaining in these lands, and if she had to guess she'd say it was because the young lion had finally found the family he'd been separated from at such a young age, but that didn't change the reality of the situation. The words Sauni spoke were true. The Pride did need time to rest and recuperate from their battle against the elements. Kopa turned slightly and glanced at the members of the Kuua Pride. All were roughed up and looking like they'd just stepped out of a blender set on 'liquefied fatigue'; all were trying to appear unaffected and if a fight had been necessary, none would've come out alive.

Despite his strong objections to actually staying, Kopa could not find it in him to force the others to cross the desert again in their current conditions. So, with a sigh and every inch of his body begging him at the microscopic level not to do this, he granted his parents' request and allowed them to lead him and his back to his birthplace. The walk was short and rather uneventful for Kopa who didn't see the point in any of this. The Pridelands looked just as they did before and it didn't seem as though anything had changed. But as they neared the majestic tower of rock, Kopa noticed something had changed. Make that someone.

A lioness that, judging by her size, was in the last of her teen years had come out to greet them. She had light creamy gold fur with an even lighter cream color underneath. Her build and facial features closely resembled those of Nala, while her clear amber eyes held a cub-like excitement. Even without the obvious physical inheritance from their parents, he could tell who this was. Though he was only a cub and she was little more than a newborn when they last saw each other, he knew this was Kiara, his younger sister. His deduction was confirmed when she greeted Simba and Nala.

"Mom, Dad." She paused, looking at Kopa who just happened to be the closest lion to her she didn't recognize. "Who's this?"

"Kiara honey, this is…well, someone we probably should've told you about before now. His name's Kopa and he's your older brother." Simba replied.

"I don't have an older brother." But even as she spoke her eyes narrowed in the same mixture of confusion and suspicion that Kopa had looked at Nala with not so long ago. She looked upon Kopa with scrutiny, knowing her father wouldn't say something like this unless it had a ring of truth to it. Kopa met her gaze calmly, silently amazed at how much she'd changed from the mewling furball he was so jealous of during his cub-hood. Finally Kiara had apparently found whatever it was she was searching for, because she blinked once in disbelief before snapping her head back to look at their parents. "I have an older brother. And you never thought to tell me this?!"

Nala sighed and tried to explain. "We had our reasons—"

Kiara cut her off. She was sick and tired of being lied to and babysat and treated like a cub. She reunited the Outsiders and the Pridelanders for crying out loud. She thought if nothing else she deserved to know that she had a brother and why her parents could've possibly thought keeping this from her would've been a good idea. "You always have your reasons! But how could you honestly keep _this _from me? How could you not tell me I have a brother? Why have I never heard so much as a whisper of this before now?"

"Because we thought Kopa had died."

If Kiara was surprised at discovering she had a brother, she was absolutely floored at learning that he had for all accounts been dead until just recently. Confusion wrinkled her smooth face as she tried to take that in. "What—how—why would you think that? What happened?"

"Perhaps it's best if we speak inside." Simba suggested. "This is something Kovu should hear as well."

Once inside Pride Rock, the five members of the royal family sat with distance between them and tension thick in the air. The Kuua Pride had been given one of the other dens to rest in and the rest of Simba's Pride waited outside, many confused about who this new-comer was. Simba spoke, drawing the attention of the other four lions. He wasn't sure how Kiara or Kovu would take to the story, but it had to be told. "Not long after Scar's reign, Kopa was born..."

Vitani paced restlessly back and forth. Unlike the rest of the lionesses, she had known who the mysterious stranger was the moment she saw him. She recognized him by sight, by smell, and by the bond they had once shared, just as Kopa had recognized Kiara. She saw him, but he didn't see her. He was too focused on whatever Simba wanted him for. So many emotions and thoughts were flooding through her at once. She didn't know which to feel, let alone express. But for the first time since her family was banished to the Outlands, there was hope. It was dimly lit and weakly flickering but it was there. Unfortunately it was surrounded by a deep, dark doubt that threatened to swallow her whole. She hadn't felt so helpless, so afraid and alone since the day Zira discovered her relationship with Kopa.

That was the day everything had descended into a steep downhill fall. Alone and unable survive in the Outlands without the horrid place poisoning her, she allowed Zira to mold her into the solider she was today. It was the only possible way to survive in a world she was no longer wanted in. But then Kovu allowed the Princess to smooth away the rough edges of his heart with her love, and in doing so unintentionally revealed a chink in the armor Vitani had encased herself with. A crack that allowed the smallest sliver of light to pass through and bring back memories she thought time had forgotten. And the closer Kovu and Kiara got, the more she remembered memories she no longer wanted, and the more the cracks grew and multiplied. Now with _his_ return, the only defense she had against life was little more than a broken and chipped surface, held together by a single thread. No matter what she couldn't afford to let herself get close to him again. No matter how much her heart said otherwise.

Back in the den everything was silent as Kiara and Kovu digested the information they'd been given. "I can't believe Zira did that!" Kovu whispered, horrified. Kiara said nothing, but walked over to her brother embraced him, crying softly. This surprised the brown headed lion. She didn't even know him, yet she was crying over his almost death some odd years ago? Awkwardly he tried to comfort her.

"It's ok. Really. I'm not dead…you can stop crying now…"

The tears did stop after a minute and she smiled up at her brother. "I didn't even get to know you growing up, that's so not fair. But I'm really glad you're ok, though.

"Don't worry; you two will have your whole lives to catch up now that Kopa's come back." Simba smiled.

Kopa's eyebrows shot to the back of his skull. "Uh, no. I think you're all misinterpreting my presence here. I—I—I just got turned around is all…my Pride's leaving first thing in the morning…I really can't stay…"

Kiara pouted and gave pretty good puppy face for lioness her age. Kopa gulped nervously and look over at Simba for help. The grand lion, the powerful King of the Pridelands, son of the great Mufasa only shrugged helplessly and thanked his lucky stars he wasn't on the receiving end of that look for once. He loved his daughter, but she could probably convince the sun to set in the east with that look of hers. Kopa sighed. He knew when he was beaten. "Maybe I can stay one week. But that's all!"

"Oh, of course." Kiara agreed. But something in her tone suggested otherwise. Kopa didn't have time to ponder that though, as Nala questioned him about what had happened after he fell in the river. That led to him sharing the second half of his life's story with his family, as well as hearing all the adventures he'd missed out on. As the sun finally sunk down behind the horizon, he couldn't help but wonder how exactly he was going to survive the week.

"So we're staying here for the next seven days?" Sauni wondered.

"That's right." Kopa replied.

"But we still can do what we do best right?" One of the lionesses asked, finding it impossible to believe that they were just going to stay here without killing anyone.

"No. We're not here on a mission. In fact I guess you could say it's more like a…vacation."

"Vacation?" Mganga questioned as if the word was foreign to her. In a sense it was probably foreign to them all, but there was nothing Kopa could do about it. To date he'd gone up against blood thirsty savages, dictator Prides, ravaging brutes, hostile monsters, and one rhino skeleton (don't ask!) but he was powerless against his younger sister's puppy dog face. Of course he wasn't going to admit that to the Pride.

"Yes, vacation. Look I know none of you are excited about the idea, but it's just one week. As soon as it's over we'll be out of here faster than a cheetah on fire racing to a waterhole. I promise." This was met with the usual grumbles that signified they didn't approve of what Kopa wanted them to do, but out of respect for his title they would comply with his wishes. For the moment.

Satisfied with the results, the young King slipped out into the Pridelands, with an imperative task to complete: find the best place to take a catnap in the Pridelands. Trading stories with his…family (even remembering they were near him sent shivers down his back) had kept him up half the night. Then he was woken up from his three-hour rest by Kiara, who wanted him to see the sunrise with her and Kovu. Luckily for Kopa, Simba and Nala woke up soon after the sun and took the two younger lions off with them. After informing the Kuua Pride members about their new home for the next seven days, Kopa decided that since this was a "vacation" of sorts, he was going to get some shuteye.

Kopa climbed on top a nice slanted rock propped up by four smaller rocks on the sides that looked like it would make a good bed. It was warm and had good sun, and you could see all over the Pridelands, though Kopa wasn't really interested in the view at the moment. Giving a large yawn, the big cat rested his head on his paws and soon fell asleep. Meanwhile someone was watching him.

Blue eyes as hard as the ground in the Outlands glared harshly at the sleeping feline from deep in the grass. Vitani bared her teeth at Kopa, as though blaming him for her troubles. Why was he here? Why did he have to come back in her life? And why did she care whether or not he was around?_ I don't. _She all but growled in her mind. Before she could further deny her resurfacing feelings—_I do not have resurfacing feelings!_—for the young lion, a rustle in the grass caught her attention. Reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the semi-unwanted visitor, she found herself snout-to-snout with Nala.

"Vitani." The elegant Queen greeted.

"Your highness."

Nala laughed. "You needn't call me that," she chided, "I still consider family…and I'm sure Kopa would as well if you gave him the chance."

"Somehow I doubt that." Vitani scoffed, looking back at the young Prince-turned-King before maneuvering around Nala. "Goodbye your highness."

The Queen would not be so easily deterred, however, and moved to follow Vitani catching up to her without difficulty. "You never know unless you try. You two were quite in love back in the day."

"Things change. People change."

"Yes, things do change, but some things also remain the same. And I have a feeling the love you shared is one of those things. Call it mother's intuition." She winked at Vitani, who just rolled her eyes.

"Ten to one your intuition is wrong. He wouldn't love me, not now."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't concern you!" Vitani snarled and made to leave again.

"It only takes one person to forgive, but it takes two to be reunited, Vitani" Nala called after her.

Vitani paused, shock slicing through every fiber of her being. Turing back she questioned in disbelief, "you knew about that? How?"

"That's not important, what is important is that you start trying to reconnect with Kopa again. Or did he never mean anything to you at all?"

"He meant the world to me." Vitani spoke, a solemn look on her face. "Do you think I ever wanted him to die? I tried to save him. I gave everything I had…but it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough."

"Maybe you can be."

"How?"

"Follow me." Nala led her to a place she hadn't been to in years. Long grasses and beautiful fields of flowers waved in the wind for all to see. A raging river carved its way through the valley. It didn't seem to have calmed down in the least, if anything getting that much more wild and rampant throughout the years.

"Why are we here?" Vitani demanded as they approached the hated waters.

"The river tore you apart, and now it will bring you back together."

"Have you been taking lessons in crypticology from the monkey?"

Nala didn't answer, instead giving Vitani a shove into the raging river she so despised. Despite the fact she was older, stronger, and bigger, the river soon proved to be a more than formidable adversary. It dragged Vitani under its cold, murky depths. Fighting and kicking and clawing for all she was worth, the lioness just managed to break the surface. "Are you _trying _to kill me?!" She snarled. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

The Queen gave her a sincere smile. "I did. Now you must help yourself."

"The current's too strong!" Vitani shouted, nearly getting pulled back under by another wave.

"Then let the current take you."

Kopa had woken from his nap feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. Stretching his legs, he strolled leisurely across the savannah. At least that was until he heard a voice.

"Help!"

Hearing the cry, he ran at a full gallop until he reached a river near the southern most border. His legs immediately locked up as he recognized the blue deathtrap all too well. It was the river that took him away from the Pridelands all those years ago. A feeling of dread swelled inside of him as amber eyes watched the liquid wide in terror. But from the corner of his eye he saw a mass of fuzz getting battered around terribly. Pulling his attention from the cold, calculating river with great difficulty, he focused on the fuzz-mass. He had almost died because of that river. He wouldn't let anyone else meet the same fate.

Gathering all his courage, the King leaped into the dangerous water. Struggling against the powerful current took all his strength. Several times he was almost pulled under and just reaching the creature took everything he had. Latching his jaw tightly around its nape, he clawed and kicked and pulled and fought his way to the shore. Feeling physically and emotionally spent, he just barely got them both on dry land before he collapsed. Minutes passed and all was silent. Realizing that to be a bad thing, Kopa somehow pulled himself to his feet and inspected the waterlogged creature. It wasn't so much a creature as a lion and it wasn't so much an "it" as a "she". The lioness was bruised and battered. She gave a weak moan as she turned her head to the side and coughed some water out of her lungs. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful, yet hard, sapphire spheres Kopa had ever seen. She saw him watching her and surprise overtook her features. In weak, yet amazed voice she breathed, "You—you saved me."

He nodded and helped her to her feet, before proving once again his ability to constantly throw her for a loop. "I'm Kopa. Who are you?"

**The End! Nah, I'm just kidding. It's a criminal offense to end the story here. Ok not really, but it should be. 100 points to Wolf, who hit the nail on the head…with a sledgehammer. Great job! Now for this week... *shuffles papers* ah yes. We have a two-fer. Why wouldn't Kopa want to come back home? And why doesn't Vitani want him around (or does she)? 100 Gp each! Best of luck and please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Other Half of Me

Disclaimer: No I don't own LK. Never have, never will.

Chapter 17: The Other Half of Me

Now, previously on The Prince and the Pauper:

_Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful, yet hard, sapphire spheres Kopa had ever seen. She saw him watching her and surprise overtook her features. In weak, yet amazed voice she breathed, "You—you saved me."_

_He nodded and helped her to her feet, before proving once again his ability to constantly throw her for a loop. "I'm Kopa. Who are you?"_

He didn't remember her? The very idea seemed absurd. You don't forget the face of the person who led you to your death. But it appeared _he _did. Vitani sighed inwardly. Of all the situations she'd imagined, of all the circumstances she'd conjured, of all the scenarios she'd anticipated; this was not how she thought they'd encounter one another. However, it remained to be seen if his ignorance of her true identity was actually a bad thing. Realizing he was still waiting on an answer, she quickly fabricated a lie. "I'm Ujasiri. Thank you for rescuing me. Good bye." She moved to go around him, but he stopped her from getting too far.

"Wait. You almost drowned to death; I don't think you should be moving right away."

"Let me know how that goes." She moved away from him again and again he got in her way. A low growl ignited in the back of her throat. Putting her personal feelings, whatever they were, aside for the moment, she hissed at him. "Out of my way or you'll regret it."

"How'd you end up in the river anyway?" He asked, ignoring her agitated threat completely.

"It was a warm day and I thought 'hey to cool off, I'll go jump in a dangerous uncontrolled river and hope I don't drown'. See ya!"

"Ujasiri."

She sighed. She could not deal with this right now. Besides, she had to go kill the Queen for tossing her into that blasted river. Idly she wondered the chances of Simba exiling her for that. "Listen. Physically, I'm fine just a little tired. I'd like to rest and I'd like to be left alone while I do it, if that's ok with you." Her tone didn't leave much room for argument, but the sad look on his face all but wiped her defense away. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. He knew all to well the hazards of the river, having experienced the worst possible case scenario himself, and he just wanted to make sure she was ok. The thought was foreign to her. The last time somebody honestly and truly cared about her wellbeing was…well, the last time she was with Kopa. In her mystification she found herself saying, "If it's so important to you, maybe later we can take a walk or…something."

He smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like to get to know you better, Ujasiri."

"No you wouldn't." She muttered too quietly for him to hear, as she walked softly away.

Kunavu parried a blow that came a little too close for his comfort. His eyes followed the dark-furred, thin lioness pacing back and forth across the makeshift battlefield. The lioness was much older than him, though her age certainly didn't impair her skills in any way. A few of the lionesses from his Pride had joined the rest of the "Outsiders" in a circle surrounding the two. It was meant to be a friendly spar, born out of Kunavu's boredom and the lionesses' violent tendencies, but the adult male soon discovered that these thin, dull, lithe lionesses took even the most good-natured spar seriously. Without warning, his opponent lunged at him claws extended as usual and forelimbs shoulder-width apart and stretched out in front of her. The wild sneer on her face added to the impression of an out of control carnage maniac.

Kunavu tensed then sprung up himself, his stance quickly mirroring hers with the exception of looking like an insane lioness about to gut a warthog for _fun. _Not for the first time he wondered if maybe some of these Pridelanders didn't fall under the category of the Kuua Pride's normal work after all. The two felines collided then, and their claws viciously cut into one another. Ignoring the feeling of blood running over his skin, a sensation he was all too used to by now, Kunavu used his size to his advantage by catching her the right way and flipping her on to her back. He raised his paw to attack, but was met with only grass that his claws sliced through easily.

The lioness had moved in time, but only barely. She inwardly scoffed at how close that had almost been. A few months in the Pridelands with plenty of food and water and not having to fight every day for survival, and before she knew it, she'd gotten soft. Pathetic! Making a mental note to find a way to keep her and her Pride-sisters "in shape", she charged at Kunavu again. But the attack never landed; instead Kovu, having taken notice of a male he hadn't ever seen before—due to Kopa's return and the impact that made on Kiara and her parents, he didn't really have much time to notice the rest of the Kuua Pride. Especially what with the bombshell that had been dropped on him soon after—had come to see who exactly this "rogue" was and what he wanted.

A gap opened up in the otherwise tightly closed circle of lionesses, allowing Kovu to pass through. His presence there brought the brawl to a temporary stop. "You know the rule," the lioness reminded him in a curt voice, her eyes still on Kunavu. "You want in; you wait until a victor is decided. But I'm willing to bet that's not why you're here."

"No," Kovu agreed. "I'm here because a rogue is on our territory, and—did you just say you're sparring with him?"

At this the lioness rolled one of her red eyes up to look at Kovu. "My, my," she chuckled, sounding for all the world demented and deadly. "You catch on fast. And he's not a rogue, dear nephew. He came with the other strangers. If you weren't so busy holding a secret meeting with Simba, perhaps you'd know this." The Outsiders had generally agreed to put the past behind them and make their peace with the Pridelanders. That didn't mean, however, that they so willingly trusted the Pride they fought for so long. Years of bloodshed and anger were difficult to undo, after all. It was in many ways a miracle they'd made it this far.

"You came with the others?" Kovu asked, turning his attention on the lion in question. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Why should I answer to you? Who do you think you are?" Kunavu sneered.

"I think I'm the Prince of these lands, and you'd do well to show proper respect."

"Well I would, but _you_ aren't the Prince. Kopa is. As the first-born son he's Crown Prince, you're just the replacement because mommy and daddy thought he was dead."

Angered beyond reason at this stranger's words and at him in general, all Kovu could snarl was, "They're not my parents. I married into the family."

"Oh, that's _so _much better."

"_Kopa's _been alive all this time. If he wanted the throne, he would've come back and took it. I married the rightful heir, Kiara. She's Crown Princess, Kopa's just a sniveling cub who was so much of a coward he abandoned his family! He doesn't belong here, none of you do, and I'll be ecstatic when you and your stupid Pride finally leave. Especially you!"

"Finally, something we can agree on. Unfortunately, in case you didn't know, we're kinda stuck here for the week."

"So we're forced to be in the same area, it doesn't mean we have to be around one another the entire time!"

"That's the first intelligent thing you said since you showed up!"

"Don't worry; I bet if you try really hard you can say something intelligent one day. Well, maybe not."

"Why don't we just agree to disagree before one of us, namely you, does something stupid?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, the two fuming lions turned away from one another and walked out, the circle providing them each a clear exit. The lioness left in the center watched them both leave, before turning her attention to the other Kuua Pride lionesses. "Alright, anyone else think they can take me on?"

Vitani, having successfully evaded Kopa for the moment, paused by the waterhole to quench her suddenly dry throat. _I can't believe I said that! What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. Now I have to go on a _date _with the last lion I would ever want to get involved with ever again. But it's not a date. It's just a walk around the Pridelands so he can get to know…me better. Ah, with any luck, he'll forget all about it. But then again, since when has luck ever been on my side?_ Growling, Vitani forcibly shut down her rambling train of thoughts and callously eyed her reflection in the water. A thought occurred to her, and in fact had been occurring to her ever since her rather unwelcome and unwanted "reunion" with Kopa.

Kopa remembered Vitani, of this she was certain. He may not remember her, but she knew beyond a shadow of doubt he remembered Vitani, the cub who double-crossed him and believed the lies of a corrupt lioness over what she could see with her own eyes and feel in her own heart. She doubted if Kopa would ever forget the snake that betrayed him. And yet when he looked at her; he asked who she was. When he looked at her, he didn't see Vitani the Traitor. He believed her when she said her name was Ujasiri and risked his life to save her. Would he have done the same if he looked at her and saw Vitani instead? Had she really changed so much that she no longer resembled the cub she used to be?

Physically, yes she had changed. Her once yellowish-orange fur had darkened significantly to a light tan color with the slightest orange tint mixed in. She had gained ear rims and her snout had elongated in classic Outsider style. Her fur had grown with her and gotten longer and shaggier than it was when she was a cub. She no longer had fluffy pointed cheeks and her head tuft had receded and was easy to miss, particularly if it was wet and clumped to her head as it was now. The fur on her chin had also curved into a small goatee and she had freckles under her nose. Her eyes no longer held the sparkle of life they did when she was a cub, either. She'd seen far too much pain and suffering and heartache for that.

Vitani knew in terms of character, she was cold and violent, as well as belligerent and generally indifferent to the reasons behind the Pridelander/Outsider war. That part of her personality was never in question and was part of what made her such a proficient and capable pawn in Zira's games. But perhaps…underneath all that…deep, deep down…beat the half frozen heart of good person. Maybe when Kopa looked at her, he saw who she used to be as opposed to what she'd become. For some reason her mind forbade her to know, she liked that idea. She liked to think that maybe there was something in her worth saving, even though she knew there couldn't possibly be.

A sigh escaped her jaws. She was beginning to miss the good old days when the only guys in her life were her brothers and she didn't have to look at every single move from every possible angle before she made it. Maybe things would look better in the morning, because they couldn't possibly look much worse. So with disquiet in her mind and uncertainty in her heart, Vitani prepared to return to Pride Rock for a night of endless nightmares and insomniac reasoning. But first, she had to kill a Queen.

Kopa returned to Pride Rock just as dusk had fallen. His thoughts had been centered on the mysterious lioness Ujasiri all day. She seemed bold and sarcastic, but there was something about her, something innately familiar that drew him to her. This feeling, whatever it was, was strong. As strong, if not stronger, than the connection that drew him toward his family when he was a cub. And it was just as eternal. Kopa reflected on their meeting as he climbed the path up Pride Rock. From the moment he saw her floating in the river he wanted to save her. It was a desire that drove him to forget the crippling fear that had haunted him since Sauni freed him from the cold liquid embrace of the water when he was near death. And when he looked in her eyes he felt the need to protect her, and be protected by her in turn. He couldn't shake it no matter how he tried, and the more he thought about it, he wasn't altogether sure he wanted to.

Nala and Kiara were inside the den when he arrived. "Hey Kopa. Did you have a good day?" The younger lioness wondered.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Kopa hesitated a moment, wondering whether or not he should mention Ujasiri. He wasn't too sure she would appreciate him asking questions about her behind her back, but he wasn't lying before. He did want to know more about her. She was this mysterious enigma that seemed not to let anybody get too close to her. He wanted to be the one to get her to open up and to trust—in him if in nothing else. But his curiosity was now and had always been an unstoppable force. "I met someone. A lioness called Ujasiri, and I was wondering if either of you knew anything about her." He kept his voice light, trying to appear as though the answer didn't matter to him. He couldn't conceal his disappointment, however, when Kiara frowned and shook her head.

"No, I don't think there's anyone in the Pride with that name. I could be wrong, though. I'm not all that good with names." She added, seeing the look on her brother's face. "Describe her, maybe I've seen her around somewhere."

"She's my age. She's got a long muzzle and dark, shaggy fur. She's thin, but strong and she had the most beau—uh, bright blue eyes I've ever seen."

For the second time since Kopa's arrival, confusion warped Kiara's features. "You said her name was Ujasiri? The only lioness in the Pridelands that has blue eyes besides mom is—" Before she could say who, Nala interrupted her.

"Ujasiri, I remember now. Sometimes you forget things as you get older. It gets harder to remember. That's what happened to both my mom and your father's, you know. Mom died near the end of Scar's reign and Sarabi passed on shortly before you were born, Kopa. It was a sad time for both your father and me."

Crisis adverted for now, Nala told them about their grandmothers and even some about their grandfather Mufasa before Simba and Kovu came in. As sleep overcame each lion and lioness in turn, Nala snuck out of the den and into the cool night air. She followed the path back to one of the smaller dens littering the surface of Pride Rock. The den the former-Outsiders had chosen for their own after the merging of the Prides. She moved with the utmost stealth and silence, and as lead huntress in the hunting party, she knew a thing or two about stalking and tracking. But as deathly quiet as she was, the lionesses that inhabited the cave had been light sleepers with keen hearing long before they called the Outlands home.

So it was a tribute to Nala's skill that only four awoke to her presence. Three watched Nala somewhat warily; unsure of what the Queen was doing in their den this late a night. The fourth, a lioness that had come to take Zira's place among the others, rose and closed the distance between the Queen and herself. "Your majesty is there something you need?" Her tone was polite, respectful, but that was all it was. Nala knew that, unlike Zira, this lioness would defend her Pride-sisters to the death if Nala gave her reason enough. She also knew that the majority of Pridelanders weren't included in that term. That alone was enough to make the Queen tread with caution.

"I'm looking for Vitani."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" Silence. "Dotty, please. I don't mean her any harm. I only want to help."

"Why would you want to help her?"

"The same reason I would help any of you. You're part of the Pride. And she's part of the family."

Dotty looked her in the eye, scanned her face intently for even the slightest trace of deceit, and either decided she was telling the truth, or that Vitani could take her of herself. "She's in the Pridelands. Last time one of us saw her, she was near the waterhole, lost in her own thoughts. Didn't even realize she wasn't alone." As an afterthought, Dotty added, "I'm sure she's more aware of her surroundings now. She's probably training."

"Probably," Nala agreed. "Thanks for your help."

As the Queen turned and left, Dotty stared after her and made a mental note to find out what this was all about.

True to Dotty's word, Vitani had never made it back to Pride Rock. Instead, on a strange whim she had decided to visit the den her family lived in before the banishment. So many memories played out in her head. Her aunts teaching her how to hunt and fight, teasing Nuka and on the rare occasion getting along with him, meeting Kovu for the first time when Zira brought him home, that one night Kopa had snuck over there after he accidentally kissed her that time in the Valley—_no! Wrong memories, Tani. Come on, stick to the good memories._ She ignored the tiny part of her that argued it was a good memory—one of the best.

Catching a familiar scent, she exited the cave and met Nala waiting for her outside. "I'm glad you're here. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down to kill you."

"For the river thing? It worked, didn't it?"

"Depends on what you were trying to do. Do realize because that cheap move I wound up getting saved by Kopa?"

"So I heard. Why Ujasiri?"

"First thing that popped into my head, got a problem with it?" Her tone could've been taken as threatening, if Nala didn't know it was purely defensive. And a little angry.

"It means courage, doesn't it? Kind of ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"What I find ironic is your constant stream of rhetorical questions!"

"Who said they're rhetorical? You're welcome to answer whichever one you want." But Vitani couldn't answer with first admitting Nala was right, something she wasn't willing to do. And Nala knew that.

So the two lionesses stared at one another for the better part of ten minutes before Vitani finally asked, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"About you? No. Though, Kiara did come close to disclosing the fact that you and I are the only ones in the Pride with blue eyes."

"What's the deal with that, anyway?"

"To state just how important and awesome we are, of course." Nala replied with a smile.

"Of course. So what happens now?"

"That's for you to decide Vitani, or should I Ujasiri? You've got something most lions_ dream_ of having. Something they would give and arm and a leg—and then some—for. Something they would give their freedom for."

Vitani stared. For an ex-Outsider like her, freedom was everything. It was something they had been denied for years by Zira, and then granted by the lion who was supposed to be the enemy. It was something to protect and defend and to hold on to with every last ounce of your being, not something to trade away. There would never be anything equal to freedom for her and her kind. To humor the lioness she asked, "What's that?"

"A second chance at your one true love."

Somehow, she doubted that.

**Of course she does. Everyone she trusted left and/or used her at one point or another. I think it's justified. 100 Gp to fanfic1892. It has been well established by this point that Vitani thinks Kopa hates her. It's also been established in earlier chapters that Kopa does hate her, to an extent. He feels hurt and betrayed by her. But that's another argument entirely. **

**200 Gp to Wolf. You got both questions in their entirety, my friend. I'm not sure how much Kopa/Kiara bonding we'll have, but there's definitely going to be some Kovu/Kunavu bonding and a whole mess of Kopa/Vitani relationship-ping. Well, Kopa/Ujasiri. He'll find out eventually. Maybe.**

**DarthRushy: Actually it doesn't. I could just ditch the story now, walk away and…never come back. Now **that **would be evil.**

**Cheka: As you command in review, so shall I update. It's our specialty, on the house. Enjoy!**

**Today's Genius Point Trivia challenge is: How long do you think it will take Kunavu to realize Kovu is his brother? Will they get along better or worse after that revelation? Again, 200 Gp each. Well, that's all for now. In the infamous words of Mr. Chips, Hasta Manana; I got my eye on ya. **


	18. Chapter 18: A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I am not now nor have I ever been associated with Disney, the creator of LK

Chapter 18: A Trip to the Past

"Tani, take it easy, will you? If you keep pacing back and forth, you're going to dig a tunnel in the rock." Vitani stopped, but only long enough to glare and snarl heatedly at her brother before resuming her pacing. Kovu sighed. "Come on, sis, talk to me. This isn't like you."

"What isn't like me?"

"Worrying about some guy. Normally you don't care what anyone thinks of you. If they got a problem, you tell em exactly what they can to do with it in way that makes them want to sleep with both eyes open. What's so different about Kopa?"

Vitani stopped a second time to look at her brother. For a second it seemed like she was going to tell him, but then she lost her nerve and sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I won't if you don't tell me. What's your deal with this guy?"

"What's yours?" Vitani tossed back.

"What?"

"Word travels fast. You don't think Kopa belongs here?"

"…I don't think people should be treating him like he's the Prince of the Pridelands, when he's King of a whole other Pride. I mean, he was alive all this time and no one knew about it. He could've come back if he wanted the throne, but he didn't. He stayed with those loser lionesses and that stupid, pigheaded, arrogant lion." Vitani was now watching Kovu as he paced back and forth agitatedly. Amazing how one lion's presence inconvenienced them both for totally different reasons.

"Take it easy, Kovu, you're going to dig a tunnel through the rock." The lioness couldn't help the note of teasing that danced in her voice. It was better than feeling as frustrated as she was before.

It was Kovu's turn to glare, his green eyes glowing in the shadow of wall. "Are you finished? It's not like you like him here either."

"Yeah, but at least I don't feel overshadowed by him. You said it yourself Kovu; he's King of another Pride."

"Yeah, but he's also Simba's son, the rightful heir of the Pridelands. Suppose he decides to come back…"

"Kovu, I'm gonna say this once, because the last thing I want to do is get in the habit of defending your air-headed Princess of a mate," Vitani pointedly ignored the frown he sent her way at her choice of words, "but Kiara _is_ the Pridelands' rightful heir. She was identified and marked as Crown Princess at birth, when her brother was still dead to the world. You and she will succeed Simba and Nala as co-rulers of the Pridelands. There's nothing anyone can do to change that. And anyone who says otherwise is either gonna have to get over it or—"

"Ok I get it! Thanks Tani."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just try not to have these bleeding-heart moments too often, ok? I've got my reputation to uphold."

Kovu was already going to find Kiara when he remembered the reason he'd come to talk to Vitani. He turned back to try and get her to open up to him, but the sly lioness was already gone. Kovu shook his head and continued on his current path, but he couldn't dispel the worry at whatever was wrong with Vitani, nor could he chase away the need to help her before it completely destroyed what was left of her heart.

Vitani watched Kovu leave; hidden from sight by the shadows and a small cluster of rocks, her talent of stealth once again proving invaluable. She had been pacing alone in the cave she normally slept in, trying to figure a way out of this…mess, when Kovu had come by and saw how aggravated/discouraged she seemed to be. He managed to discover this had everything to do with Kopa before Vitani clammed up completely. Logically, she knew her brother was just trying to help, but after that fiasco with Nala and the river, Vitani had enough "help" to last a lifetime. She knew it was better just to leave the past in the past; it was everyone else that was the problem! How could she move on with her life if Kopa was still in it? Continuing to draw a blank at the question that had plagued her for three days now, Vitani slipped out into the Pridelands unnoticed.

Kopa looked out at the Pridelands in thought. The day had not been kind to him. First, Kiara had wanted to show him all around the land on the pretense that he hadn't been here in years and may have forgotten his way around, though Kopa really believed that was just an excuse to spend the whole morning talking to him. Then, after he finally caught a break from his hyperactive younger sister, the Kuua Pride—minus Kunavu—had ganged up on him with complaints and even threats as weapons, begging him to let them leave this 'stupid, senseless, dysfunctional Pride. It has two apparent groups of lions with two apparent speeds: soft, gentle, and weak; or violent, distrustful, and bloodthirsty'. He had managed to talk them down, but now he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to convince them to stay.

He could tell Simba that his Pride wasn't comfortable here, that it was time for them to move on. Then he could leave the Pridelands behind, forget about his family, and everything could go back to the way it was. That was his back-up plan, his quickie escape plan, just incase something big happened and he had to get out before his sentence was up. And the only reason it was still just a back-up plan instead of a real bonafide get-out-of-here-now plan, was because of one lion. Ujasiri was who he was searching for as his eyes scanned the savannah from the summit of Pride Rock. It was remarkable. In all his years away from his birth home, he never thought anything or anyone would be powerful enough to get him to return, much less live here again but he was wrong. The sandstorm had been powerful enough to get him here, and somehow the feeling he got when he thought of Ujasiri was powerful enough to make him want to stay.

It was when Kopa began to stretch his stiff limbs that he saw her. Down there, moving as silent as the wind on a calm summer day was Ujasiri. She was on a collision course with the waterhole and nothing stood in her way. Even as she gained speed, pushing herself faster and faster, her movements were calculated, planned out. From his current view-point he could tell each paw placement was designed to be light and to leave the least amount of evidence behind. It was the way he'd seen members of more war-like Prides move; the way members of his own Pride would move if they were sneaking quickly in or out of enemy lines. It was the way trained scouts moved. This confused him, as his father's Pride was a peaceful one and had no need of scouts—trained or otherwise, but he soon put it out of his head and descended the monolith in favor of going to meet Ujasiri, face to face.

Vitani stopped smoothly as she reached the waterhole. Despite having run all the way from Pride Rock, she was neither out of breath, nor thirsty. But she was very, very agitated. After she slipped away, she went to meet up with her aunts and Pride-sisters, hoping for a spar. Fighting with the lionesses that were trained under Zira's tutelage was something you needed to concentrate to do. You had to have only the current fight on your mind and you had to be completely focused on it and it alone, otherwise you got hurt. Vitani had hoped that the fight would cause her to forget her troubles and focus on something else if only for a little while. Put bluntly, it didn't work. She was roughed up pretty good given her Pride's reputation, although considering what would've happened if Zira had witnessed that, it was a piece of Zebra leg.

After the fouled fight, Dotty had asked her straight up what was going on. She pointed out all the little rookie mistakes Vitani had made during the fight, and then added that Nala had come to their cave looking for her last night. She said it all sounded strange to her and wanted to know what was bothering Vitani, as when she finally did return to the cave, she spent the entire night muttering to herself and left as the sun just started to rise over the horizon. Vitani had told Dotty there was nothing wrong with her, that she just had a bad day was all. Dotty accepted the answer for the moment, but didn't act like she believed in its truthfulness. For some bizarre reason, that didn't help the rollercoaster ride-slash-tangled web that was Vitani's emotional state. She had ended their conversation as politely as she could given the circumstances, and then impulsively decided to go on a run to the waterhole, on the off chance that a different kind of adrenaline rush could solve her problem. That didn't work either. She was five seconds away from just going to live in the Outlands until Kopa and his little groupies left. Couldn't be _that_ much longer, right?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear a certain brown headed lion approaching her, a weird happening indeed for one raised in the conditions she grew up in. Still, when Kopa cleared his throat it startled her enough that she jumped about a foot in the air and landed face-down in the waterhole. As she climbed out of the water, her fur dripping wet, she sent Kopa an icy glare. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The words sounded good, but Vitani could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Glad you think it's so funny. I can die happily now, knowing that I brought amusement to the great Prince Kopa."

"It's actually King now." He corrected, the smile gone from his voice. Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Did you have a reason for sneaking up on me, other than to see if you could get me wet?"

"Actually, yes. I was hoping we could take that walk now." He put on his best puppy dog face. Vitani almost laughed—almost. When he did that he looked like he used to when they would play together and she would jokingly insult him…_don't go there, Vitani,_ her mind reminded her harshly. _You'll only get hurt. Spend the day with him, but that's _it. _Don't deceive yourself by thinking it'll ever be like it was before._

Vitani sighed, conceding to both her own logic, and to her pouting companion. "Come on, let's go."

Kovu spotted Kiara lying on the sunning rocks at the base of Pride Rock. Figures he would search practically all over the Pridelands and she would be back at Pride Rock. Next time, he would make sure she wasn't near where was before he went out looking. He frowned a bit, annoyed with himself for not thinking to check Pride Rock first, although in his defense, she was gone when he woke up and he assumed she was out with Nala or one of the older lionesses or something. Yeah, that's what he'd tell people when they asked. His annoyance soon faded as he watched his mate lying in the sun. She was so beautiful, the way the sun seemed to shine on her orange-cream fur and give her an almost ethereal glow about her. She was truly amazing in every sense of the word.

And, he noticed as he approached, she wasn't alone. Kiara was talking animatedly to another animal that was feline in shape. Upon closer inspection Kovu realized it was the lion he met before. Immediately any sense of happiness or peace left his person, to be replaced by anger, dislike, and a distinct hint of possessiveness. "Kiara." His voice was sharper than he'd intended and betrayed his irritation with the situation. Kiara noticed this and frowned in concern, but greeted Kovu warmly nonetheless.

"Hey, Kovu. I was just talking with Kunavu here. Are you ok?"

"Fine." Kovu growled tersely.

"Ok, well would you like to stay and talk with us?" She shifted over to make enough room for him on the rock. "I could fit you in if my schedule's not _too_ busy."

"No thanks." He bared his teeth at Kunavu a final time before moodily stalking off. As he walked away he could hear the last bit of their conversation.

"Who does that guy think he is?"

Kiara laughed. "Oh, just my husband."

_Just? _Kovu thought. _Since when am I _just _her anything?_

Vitani and Kopa were walking along in awkward silence. They had left the waterhole behind, and were now heading in no particular direction with no particular destination. Kopa glanced at the lioness he believed to be Ujasiri. She was tense and seemed rather reluctant to walk with him, if the distance between them was any indication. Maybe she was nervous, but no, she didn't strike him as the nervous type. After minutes of walking in suffocating silence, Kopa tried to start a conversation. "It's a beautiful day. The weather's nice, not too hot or too cold. It's the kind of day that makes you feel glad to be alive." Each one of Kopa's attempts was met with further silence as "Ujasiri" stared straight ahead. It was only the occasional flick of her ears that proved she was at all aware of her surroundings.

"Ok, so you don't want to talk? We can be quiet. Yeah, no, silence is good. I love uncomfortable stretches of quiet where lions just stare at each other awkwardly."

Vitani rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't do this, but Kopa or not, that attempt at breaking the ice was just painful. She _had _to step in before it got any worse. "You wanted to learn more about me." She reminded him, still facing straight ahead. "I believe that was the whole point of this excursion. You're free to ask any question you want, but I may or may not answer."

Kopa was just about to complain how that wasn't fair and that there wouldn't be a point to any of this if she didn't answer his questions, when an idea came to him. Vitani could tell, his eyes lit up just like they used to when he was younger and he came up with some stupid idea; she mentally hoped it wasn't something that was going to blow up in her face. She'd had enough of those kinds of ideas for awhile.

"I've got a better idea. How about we take turns asking questions_ and_ answering them? We could both learn more about each other that way."

"Fine. How long are you planning to stay for?"

Kopa shrugged. "Four more days, tops. How come when I asked my Mom and sister about you, they didn't give me a real answer?"

"They're royals. Part of their job is to always conceal the truth. Why were you talking about me behind my back?"

The question came so fast and with such force that Kopa didn't even have time to get offended at the slam against his family. "I guess I got kind of curious." He said, a slight blush coloring his golden cheeks.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Vitani quoted.

"But satisfaction brought him back." Kopa challenged.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"How could I be? I still haven't really learned anything about you."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's what I want? That maybe it's just better that way, safer for us both?" Vitani broke away from him and went to sit in the shade of a nearby tree. Kopa watched her for a moment, noting her slouching posture and how her head hung as she stared at the ground beneath her claws. Kopa slowly, quietly approached her.

"Ujasiri? Why don't you want me to know anything about you? Why are you so secretive?" Vitani didn't reply for a long time, her thoughts and emotions swirling around inside her were taking nearly all of her concentration. It was too much for her to just keep inside. For too long she had suppressed too much of her life, and now it was attacking deep within her, viciously fighting to be free. She was fighting a losing battle; she had to tell someone. She had to tell _him._

Kopa was almost ready to leave when she spoke. "I didn't have the best cub-hood." She admitted softly. "My mother…wasn't the nicest lioness around. I never knew my father, and I was forced to leave my birth-Pride when I was really young."

"Hey," Kopa said gently, sitting down beside her. "I was too, so we have some things in common."

"Maybe. There was no food where we lived; no water. During the day the sun threatened to burn the fur off our backs, and at night we were lucky that we didn't completely freeze to death. We—I and my brother that is—were trained from a young age to—to hurt someone. Someone who didn't deserve it. My older brother died and my mother went insane with revenge, or should I say more insane. Everyone thought my younger brother betrayed us, but then as we were fighting and clawing and trying to kill who we thought were our enemies, he returned. He convinced us all to stop fighting—everyone except my mother. She made one last lunge at Si—at her archenemy, but his daughter stopped her. They rolled over a ledge. His daughter survived…and my mother didn't." Vitani, having been unable to cry for years, suddenly felt tears leaking out of her eyes. She blinked rapidly to try and clear them, but she didn't stand a chance. After keeping so much locked so deeply inside her for so long, it all came out the only way it could. She drew in deep, shuddery breaths, trying to get a lid on her emotions, but they would not be tamed.

"I hated her!" Vitani growled through her tears. "I loathed her! I'm glad she's dead! She killed my best friend; she took him away from me. I trusted her. I loved her. And she betrayed me! I wasn't anything to her; I was just a pawn in her games. Something disposable, something she would throw away when I outlived my usefulness. She threatened to kill me when I stood up to her! Me, her own daughter! Her own flesh and blood and—" Vitani broke off, her sobs too loud and too uncontrolled to speak through. Somewhere in her clouded mind, she was aware of Kopa putting his arm gently around her back and pulling her close to him. The part of her aware of this instantly rejected it and told her to break away, but the command got lost in the haze and tears of her mind. Vitani moved even closer to Kopa, burying her face deep in his soft, brown mane and allowing herself to take comfort in the strong, earthy, yet familiar aroma of his scent. Finally her tears began to subside and Kopa released his arm from its place around her back. She took this a cue to give him space, and was already starting to feel vaguely embarrassed about this whole episode as she withdrew her muzzle from his silky smooth mane.

At the same time, he didn't want to crowd her and was slowly pulling back as not to smother her, when something went wrong. Somewhere up in their respective bundles of brain cells and synapses and grey matter, a signal must've short-circuited because when she leaned left and he pulled right their noses brushed one another. Vitani's eyes, though still slightly glassy, went wide. Deadly memories and even deadlier emotions ran through her head, and for a moment she was certain her heart stopped.

"I'm sorry." Kopa apologized. "I had no intention of doing that." He watched her carefully, for though her eyes were still wide with shock, they were also distant at the moment, looking through Kopa completely at something his eyes couldn't see.

Vitani was a cub again, in the back of her family's old den in the Pridelands. And she wasn't alone._ Vitani, I can tell you that what happened yesterday was an accident, but I can't apologize for it. I can't deny what I feel._ Kopa spoke sincerely to her. _I love you for _you._ I love how you never let anyone push you around and tough you are and all that. Vitani…come with me. There's something I want to show you._

The scene changed and both cubs sat atop Pride Rock as the sun rose over the horizon. Kopa was looking Vitani in the eye and the lioness could see the love and devotion in his amber circles. _You wanna know what I see when I look at you, Vi? I see an amazing, strong, talented lioness who does her own thing no matter what the rest of the world says. I see a beautiful brave lioness who brings out the best in the people around her. Vitani if you could see what I see; you wouldn't ever call yourself ugly again. In my eyes your beauty, intelligence, courage, and grace are all unparalleled. I love you Vitani. There can never be any other. And nothing will ever change that. _

_I love you, Vi._

_I love you too, Prince Fluffy._

She blinked out of her flashbacks and as she slowly came back to the present she realized Kopa had been calling her name for awhile. No, not her name, the false one she gave him. Why had she done that, when Kopa vowed nothing would change the way he felt for her? _Because what you did to him wasn't nothing. _Her doubts berated her. _You distrusted and deceived him. Zira may have delivered the final blow, but you brought Zira to him. You took his family away from him. Because of you, Kopa nearly died. Remember the look he sent you when he learned the truth? He could never love you after all you did to him. He will always hate you._

"Are you alright, Ujasiri?" Kopa's concerned voice broke through her chaotic thoughts.

"Just peachy." Vitani replied, sculpting her features into her usual calm, controlled, indifferent mask. "I believe I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Enjoy the rest of your life." She said as she turned and left a very befuddled Kopa sitting in the shade.

A shadow fell over Kunavu, blocking the warm sun from shinning on his fur. Blearily he opened one eye. "You're in my light." He growled to the unwelcome intruder.

"And you're in my life." Kovu snarled. "Stay away from Kiara."

"Why would I do a thing like that? She likes talking to me, and I like talking to her. I'm not gonna stop just cause her husband feels intimidated by our relationship."

"You don't have a relationship! You're not even supposed to be here, and the only reason you _are_ here is because you idiots were stupid enough to travel during a sandstorm. I thought we had an agreement to stay out of each other's lives."

"No. We agreed not be around one another, which was working perfectly until you showed your ugly mug. You know, why are you here? I'd thought you'd be busy pretending you're something more than the son of a sadistic, insane lioness who failed the only real mission he was ever given in life, and should by all rights have died along with her. That girl in there?" He motioned his head toward Kiara, who was resting in the cave. "You don't deserve her. The only reason she's with you is because she felt she owed you something for saving her life. It's a good thing you didn't tell her it was all a set up to try and get close enough to kill her father. How much do you think she'd care for you if she knew Simba's accusations of you that day were correct?"

"How—"

"Do I know that? Kiara told me most of it. That last bit was good inference skills. You showing up right in time to save her from the fire was just a little too coincidental, don't you think? Besides, that line you gave about being a rogue after how your mother praised and glorified you during your first meeting? A retard could've figured out your real motive for showing up when you did, Chosen One."

Kovu felt anger, no rage, flood his entire system. If there was one thing he _hated _it was being reminded of his past, what he almost did, and how close he'd come to losing everything he'd gained. "What's your point?" He snarled, his claws digging deep into the stone as he tried to stay in control. "Yeah, I was raised my entire life to believe a lie, trained to kill somebody who didn't deserve it, and yeah, I almost went through with it. But I didn't. I fell in love with Kiara and saw that, contrary to what I was raised to believe, there is light and goodness in this world. I learned that Simba and his followers weren't what Zira had told us they were and that we had it backwards. I regret what I almost did, but I wouldn't change it if it meant Kiara and I couldn't be together. Nothing is worth that."

"Well, you certainly aren't. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in an Outsider like you. She'd be much better off with someone who didn't manipulate her to try and destroy her Pride and kill her family."

That was the last straw for Kovu. The darker-furred lion lunged, but Kunavu was quick on his feet and dodged easily. Kovu made a quick turn and rammed into him with all the speed of a cheetah and force of a two-ton boulder. Kunavu went sprawling and landed belly-up and Kovu appeared above him, his face dark and hostile. The look on his face would've struck fear into the heart of any lesser lion, but Kunavu was no lesser lion. He'd seen that look on hundreds of lions bigger than Kovu, and would probably see it hundreds of times more before the end of his days. Kovu's claws easily cut through the soft stomach and blood spilled onto his paws. He didn't care. As he brought down his claws for another attack, Kunavu swung his forelimb wildly. It collided with Kovu's, causing the younger lion to snatch his arm back before it got slammed in a direction it wasn't meant to bend in. That was enough to allow Kunavu to escape and get to his feet. The wounds on his stomach were shallow enough that he could keep fighting, so he climbed on the stone he'd been resting on such a short time ago and made to attack Kovu from above.

The green-eyed lion saw this coming, but was unable to get out of the way fast enough. Kunavu landed on his back, and the weight of a lion slightly bigger than him brought Kovu to the ground instantly. The pressure only grew worse as Kunavu's claws began tearing at his skin and drawing blood of their own. Kovu tried thrashing around to remove his assailant, but that only caused the silver-grey lion to dig his claws in tighter and lash out more. Just when Kovu was beginning to wonder why no one had taken notice of a fight so close to Pride Rock or more importantly if this is how he would die, Kunavu leaped off Kovu and moved in front of his vision. As he held out a paw to help the injured lion to his feet, he spoke the first kind words to Kovu since they first laid eyes on one another. "You fight well…my brother."

**Finally someone has an inkling of who's who. Next up we find out just how long Kunavu knew of their relation, how Kovu's going to take to it, and perhaps best of all Ujasiri's true identity is revealed. **That'll **go over well, I'm sure. **

**Wolf: I'm not sure what you mean by "anthro" (hey you in the back row, stop laughing!), but I'm almost always game for a new story. And yes, LK: The Story of Kopa could probably sell millions if they ever got around to making it, which they won't because that would actually make sense. On the plus side, it's good they don't because that would make all Kopa/Vitani stories, including my own, completely obsolete and absolutely AU. Not that it's not AU already but—oh that's not the point! *Clears throat* Moving on.**

**Milamber: It's always gratifying to get a new fan. I'm so glad you like the story, thank you for the compliment, and enjoy the rest of The Prince and the Pauper. However long it lasts. **

**Ok, so no one gave answer to my last Genius Point Trivia Challenge, which makes me a little sad. *Cue off-stage fake crying* Wolf, however, did get a jump-start on this week's question. So for those of you who don't have creepy long-distance psychic powers: How do you think Kopa will handle learning the truth about Ujasiri/Vitani? Will the relationship survive? 100 Gp, as always. Ciao for now! **


	19. Chapter 19: Falling In and Out of Love

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the movie The Lion King, but have no rights to the franchise; nor do I claim ownership of the idea, or involvement of any kind with the making, producing, marketing, etc. of Disney's The Lion King.

Chapter 19: Falling In and Out of Love

Kunavu reached out to help Kovu to his feet, but the Pridelands' Prince pushed him away. Kovu pulled himself up and looked at his former opponent in a mix of confusion, disbelief, and amazement that Kunavu would think him so stupid as to believe such a boldfaced lie. "If you think I'm going to fall for whatever trap you've set, think again." He growled, baring his sharp, piercing fangs.

"No trap." Kunavu assured him. "I speak only the truth to you. I am your older brother."

"Shut up! My brother's dead, you know that. I don't know what sick game you're playing, but you better quit before I do!"

"Come on, Kovu, open your eyes. We have the same nose color, the same eye shape, even our manes our identical. We share the same bloodline, the same lineage."

"You lie! Either that or you're demented. Zira is my—Zira raised me. My brother died before you ever showed up. What little family I have left doesn't include you."

"But it does. Zira's not your mother, Kovu. She's just the nutcase that took you from me days after your birth, as our mother lay wounded and dying. She obliquely saved your life, I'll give her that. There's no way you would've made it without someone who could provide for you. _I_ almost didn't make it. But we both lived despite the circumstances and now we've found one another. Now we're together."

Kovu just shook his head at Kunavu's words, his mouth agape slightly and his green eyes reflecting exactly what he thought about all of this. Without another word, he turned and galloped away from the insane lion as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't even stop running when he reached the border, continuing on while the grasslands turned to hard, dry earth underneath his bloody claws.

Kiara watched the hunting party drag their haul across the savannah. What with the Kuua Pride lionesses able to join in the hunt, everyone had eaten well the past couple of days. But despite the pleasant, mouthwatering thoughts of the meal to come, Kiara's mind was filled with worry and unease. Kovu was nowhere to be found. Kiara had been looking for him since their encounter on the sunning rocks, and she couldn't help but feel concerned, though she knew her mate could handle almost anything life decided to throw at him. She knew Kovu had been upset when she saw him last, though she didn't understand why. He seemed to be particularly unpleasant to Kunavu, although Kiara couldn't see what reasons he had to act as he did.

Kunavu wasn't doing anything to her. He had seen her resting alone in the sun and asked if he could join her. He wanted to know if she knew about a dark-furred lion with green eyes and 'a bad attitude'. She replied that he was called Kovu and was the Prince here. Hearing Kovu's name seemed to jar something within the sliver-grey lion and he wanted to know as much as he could about him, asking Kiara to tell all she knew. He was rather easy to talk to and the young Princess felt she could trust him, so she began to tell the story of Simba's Pride.

Kovu had approached before the story got too far and baffled both lions with his strange attitude. When Kiara had tried to get him in on the history lesson, he rudely declined and left. Kiara hadn't seen him since. Kunavu, who she had left on the rocks when she went to search for her mate, was missing when she came back. She had caught whiff of both lions' scent, mixed in with blood near the entrance. Not much, but enough to suggest a spar between the two. There were only a few lionesses left in the den, none of which could help Kiara piece any of this together because they had been sleeping and didn't even know that a fight had taken place.

"You don't look so good."

Kiara turned her head to view the voice that spoke and a bittersweet smile split her muzzle. "Hey, Kopa."

The lion sat down next to his sister, not missing the mollified tone in her normally excited, energized voice. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing probably. I'm sure I'm just overreacting." She gave a weak laugh as though she couldn't quite bring herself to believe those words at all.

"If it worries you, it's something. Tell me, maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can…unless you've seen Kovu." Her voice brightened with hope as the possibility suggested itself.

"I've seen him around a few times, but not since early this morning. What happened?" Kiara gave him a rundown of the story, including Kunavu's questions and Kovu's bizarre attitude. "Hmm, well I don't know where he could've gone. Maybe he just took a walk to clear his head." Though both siblings knew if that happened he would've come back by now, or at least someone would know where he went. "I'll talk to Kunavu about it later, maybe he knows something." Kopa offered.

Kiara nodded. "Thanks. Um, Kopa? Not to seem shallow, or selfish, or anything…but something's kinda been on my mind for the last few days. I—I think Kovu might've been wondering about it too, though he never mentioned anything about it. At least not to me. I never got the chance to ask…so while we have a moment…are you—you're still planning to leave in a few days, right?"

"Why, can I leave sooner? Am I allowed to leave now?"

"No, and I don't want you to leave either. How do I say this?"

"Just say it." Kopa suggested; his semi-joking tone was replaced with one completely serious and slightly concerned. "Whatever it is, just ask."

"You're not going to be King, are you?"

Kopa was surprised by the question and it showed in his voice. "You mean of the Pridelands? Not to my knowledge, unless Mom and Dad have some other plans in mind. But I don't think so; I'm already King of the Kuua Pride."

Kiara ducked her head, feeling embarrassment flare up within her. "I know. I feel ridiculous even asking, but you _are _the firstborn so technically you could take the throne after Dad. I know how self-serving I sound, but the thoughts have been in my head for awhile and I've wanted to say something, but every time I've tried to bring it up we got interrupted."

"Well, don't worry about it. You can't be King of two Prides unless there's a merger and that's not gonna happen. The Kuua Pride-sisters would skin me alive if I suggested it. So, sorry sis, looks like you're stuck being heir for now. Promise me you'll be a good, wise Queen when your time comes."

"I'll do my best. Thanks Kopa." The royal siblings nuzzled affectionately. As they pulled apart, Simba's voice called up to them.

"Hey, you two, the hunting party's back. Let's eat." The two lions shared a smile, before climbing down the path to the base of Pride Rock, where the other lionesses were already feasting on the juicy, plump gazelle.

Far away from the mountain of rock, deep in the savannah, a monkey sung softly to himself as he worked diligently in a baobab tree. It was well known that this wasn't just any monkey, but Rafiki, the Pridelands' medicine mandrill. He examined the contents of a rather large hull, while simultaneously taking a bite out of a moist, fleshy piece of fruit. Whatever he saw inside pleased him, for he hooted triumphantly and sported a large smile on his wrinkled face. Pushing aside the wall of leaves and branches to get a better view of the Pridelands, Rafiki's warm eyes fell on the lithe form of a prowling lioness. With one last laugh, he grabbed his staff before leaving the safety of his ancient abode to execute a plan that had been seven months in the making.

Vitani, not all that willing to see Kopa again so soon, or ever for that matter, was stealthily stalking her own dinner. As she got closer, she crouched low in the grass and let her eyes trace the movements of the clueless warthog before her. A muffled growl sprung from her throat involuntarily, but the idiotic creature was too busy chatting incessantly to the meerkat on his back. Her mouth was starting to water; a heavy excess of saliva coating the sides and roof of her mouth in anticipation of a good meal.

Jumping up from her hiding place as the warthog passed her, she swiped at the animal, who just barely avoided meeting a swift end by the huntress' claws. A shrill scream burst forth from the terrified mammal's mouth and he immediately turned and ran quickly in the opposite direction. Vitani soon followed and caught up fast, but just as she was about to finish off the annoying warthog and meerkat duo for good, Rafiki popped up in front of her. Literally. Skidding to a stop to avoid crashing into the only living being that was more annoying than her previous prey, Vitani let loose a frustrated snarl. "Infuriating pest! What…do…you…want?!"

"To be treated with de proper reespect, for one." Rafiki replied, unperturbed by her agitation. "To help you, for anoder."

"The only way you could possibly help me, you grammar impaired foolish old ape, is if you served yourself as a replacement for my dinner you _kindly_ let escape! Other than that, get out of my life."

"Ah, but Rafiki cannot, Vitani. Rafiki _will not_ unless you start to help youself." The baboon reached out a hand to rest on Vitani's snout, but had to pull back quickly when she snapped her jaws and nearly caught his "frail" arm between her teeth.

"Help myself?" Vitani snorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't need help. In fact, the only real problem I have is you. I know a quick way to solve that." Vitani sauntered around Rafiki, tossing a sharp "goodbye" over her shoulder as she left. She didn't expect to get hit over the head with that accursed stick as she left, but that's what happened. Pressing one paw to the side of her head for the briefest of moments, she whirled around angrily, but before she could even hurl a barbed threat at the vexing beast, he rushed off with small wave and a lighthearted "bye".

Vitani's eyes narrowed sufficiently. After finding his scent, she took off at full speed and followed his trail to the letter. That useless bag of fur and bones was about to die. Painfully.

The last of the sun's rays were sinking down behind the horizon as dusk came. The sky around the ball of fire was painted in soft pink and orange colors surrounded by a deep navy blue. The stars twinkled rhythmically high above, dancing to a song only they could hear as they watched over the creatures down below. One of these creatures, a lion named Kopa, was lying near the mouth of the cave already on an express trip to dreamland. His eyes were lightly closed, and his head was starting to droop from its former height. His muscles relaxed as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep and he didn't even wake up when his head dropped softly to the floor.

As the sun finally disappeared from sight, and the moon came out to light the night, more stars winked into view ready to join their brothers and sisters in their nightly party. Under the cover of shadows, Rafiki bounded up the stone steps of Pride Rock as silent as the stars above. Upon entering the royal den, his old eyes fell upon his newest victim. With a soft wild laugh he crept up to the sleeping lion, cupped his hands around his mouth, leaned in to the ear of the great beast, and shouted loud enough to startle a charging antelope (but quiet enough that no one else was aroused), "Wakey, wakey Kopa!"

Kopa started and gave a small yelp as he leaped what would've been fifty feet in the air, if it hadn't of been for the ceiling. Falling back to the ground, he looked at Rafiki through sleep-filled eyes. "What was that for?" He asked somewhat groggily.

"What was it not for? Everyting! Ha, ha." Rafiki laughed in reply.

"That makes no sense!" Kopa growled, his tiredness wearing off to be replaced with soreness and annoyance. "What's the matter with you?"

"Rafiki has no problem." He swung his arm out from him with his palm facing outward to indicate this. "De question is what's de madder wid you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I mean, I could use a 'Get out of the Pridelands Free' card, but other than that I'm good."

"Ha! Dat's what you tink. You follow old Rafiki, he know de way." With that the baboon/mandrill hybrid left the cave. Against his better judgment, Kopa found himself following after the crazy primate.

"Wait!" Kopa called. A cloud had covered the moon, taking away the lion's only source of light and forcing him to run blindly through the savannah. "Where are we going?"

"On a little trip to de past." Rafiki answered, never stopping or slowing down. While Kopa ran as fast as he could through the inky black night, Rafiki climbed atop a nearby hill and placed his hand above his eyes the way one would do to see something far off in the distance. With a satisfied nod, he raised his staff high in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Over here, hurry now!" He chattered loudly to make sure they heard, and then watched as the silhouettes of both Kopa and Vitani adjusted their trajectories accordingly. Due to the darkness, they could only rely on their sense of smell and hearing to find Rafiki. And that was just what he wanted them to do.

As they climbed the hill, their speed decreased only slightly, if any at all. The knoll wasn't very large, and both felines were so used to trekking through rougher terrain that the hill didn't even make the first cut. But by the time they reached the top, Rafiki had still found time to pull his famous (or infamous) disappearing act. Both lions reached the summit together, having approached from opposite sides. Both only saw one shadow across from them, neither could tell what it was for lack of light and shifting winds atop the hill, but both agreed that it was dark and neither really wanted to be out there. Together they pounced, and the momentum from the following collision sent them both tumbling down another side of the hill.

As they slid to a stop, the clouds parted allowing the moonlight to return illumination to a dark world. Kopa looked down and was startled to see glowing blue eyes shining up at him. Vitani was about to deliver some scathing slam against Kopa, but the insult wiped itself from her mind when she met his eyes and found herself getting lost in the exciting spark of his amber eyes, (not quite) against her will. They stayed there for a few minutes, each lost in the eyes of the other, until awareness of the situation caught up with them.

"Uh, sorry." Kopa said, embarrassment creeping into his voice, as he moved off of her and reached out a paw to help her up. Vitani accepted the help but turned away, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, though she'd never admit it. The position she currently found herself in wasn't helping her present state of mind. Especially since she'd yet to fully recover from the _last_ Kopa/Ujasiri mush-fest and the memories, doubts and yes, even _feelings_ that had been brutally awoken because of it. She was mere seconds away from turning and leaving when Kopa spoke up once again. "So, uh, what are you doing out here? It's kinda late."

"It _is _late. And if you have to know, which you don't, I was in the process of viciously slaughtering the single most annoying creature to ever breathe air in the history of this planet. Your turn."

"Rafiki woke me up. Loudly. He told me to follow him."

"And you did? Moron. I could've told you; nothing good ever comes of listening to that mentally ill, decrepit, lunatic ape."

"Well, one good thing came of it. I mean, you've been avoiding me since this afternoon. I thought I wasn't going to get to see you again."

The pure sincerity in his voice almost killed Vitani, while the realization that Rafiki manipulated them both to get them within twenty feet of each other made her blood boil. How big of an idiot was she that she got tricked by a feeble, nutty old monkey? "Conniving snake." She hissed under her breath. "I'll kill him."

"You say something?" Kopa wondered.

"Nothing." Vitani replied, her voice sharp. "Listen, it's been a blast, but it's late. I think it's time I get some sleep." She took two steps away, and then froze. Her tan orange fur bristled, he muscles grew tense, and her eyes hardened and iced over even more than they already were. For the second time in three days she was back in a place she had sworn to never set paw in again. And what's worse, she wasn't in the place of so many cub-hood nightmares alone. Even Nala, who tossed her oh so casually in the river, and brought her and Kopa face to face for the first time in years would be a welcome substitute to the company she now kept in the valley.

"Ujasiri, what's wrong?" Like her, he had been too caught up in being brought together so suddenly to have noticed their current location. Now though, as he moved beside her and followed her line of sight, recognition broke out on his face.

"He led us here." Vitani said, mostly because the ageless silence stretching on was deafening and perhaps most importantly, left her alone with her most dangerous thoughts. "He tricked us both into following him and brought us here."

"Why? Why bring me back here?"

"Why don't we pin him to the ground, cover him in ants, and ask him nicely?"

Kopa didn't reply; he didn't trust his voice to speak for him. As he watched the moon shining on the waves of the river and the tall grass, he felt himself being pulled back to the last time he was taken to the valley.

"_Kopa how nice to see you here. Just the little royal I wanted to talk to."_

"_Actually I was just, ah, leaving. Yeah. I promised mom I'd, ah, watch Kiara while she's busy so I guess I'd better be going." He tried to run off then, but Zira quickly blocked him._

"_My my, didn't anyone ever teach you it wrong to lie, hm?" _

"_N-no! I mean yes! What do you want with me?" _

"_Revenge!"_

_Raising a sharp paw, she slammed it into the small cub before her easily cutting through the flesh and knocking him off to the side. Kopa shouted against the pain and blood gushing rapidly from his wound, and shakily pulled himself to his feet. "Vitani! Go get dad! Hurry!"_

_Zira laughed sadistically. "You really believe my daughter is going to do anything to help you? Who do you think told me about your little secret meeting place? Who do you think led you here knowing that I was coming after you, that I wanted vengeance against you and your family?"_

"_Traitor!"_ _He screamed in anger and rage…and heartache._ _"Traitor!"_

"She betrayed me." He whispered, unaware he was speaking aloud. "She left me for dead."

"No." Vitani disagreed, her voice just as quiet, if not quieter than his. She didn't know if he could hear her, as he didn't seem to be cognizant of what was happening around him at the moment. In fact the look on his face and tone of his voice suggested he was trapped somewhere in his mind, somewhere dark and painful. Somewhere Vitani knew all too well. "She tried to save you. She tried to stop Zira, but she couldn't. She didn't want to lose you. She _doesn't _want to lose you." Even as Vitani spoke, she was realizing the truth behind her words, realizing that the love she once held for Kopa still lived on within her, and that no matter how she might argue or fight against it, it would always be a part of her. Just as he was a part of her. Memories of friendship and fun, of laughter and of love overcame her and drowned out the dark voice that had tortured her heart for so long.

Suddenly she knew what she wanted. She wanted to have Kopa again, she wanted to love and be loved again, she wanted her happy ending. Vitani moved from beside him to directly in front of him. His eyes didn't see her, but looked through her instead, lost in a place of darkness and deceit and betrayal. Leaning in, she touched muzzles with him, but this time she didn't back away. Several seconds passed; each feeling like an eternity. When they finally broke apart, his eyes were clear and bright as he stared at her. For the briefest of moments she was afraid she'd moved too fast, that maybe he didn't feel this way about her anymore. Her fears were put to rest, however, when he leaned in and kissed her in return. After they separated a second time, Kopa spoke. "You don't know how long I've wanted to that."

Vitani laughed, not a cackle or a scoff, but a true innocent laugh. Something she hadn't done since she had been young and innocent. "I have a pretty a good idea. I've craved the same thing for a long time; I was just too afraid to admit that I wanted it and too blind to see that it was right in front of me." _But it is. _Vitani thought. _For the first time in a long while, I'm finally where I belong. Where I've always belonged, with Kopa. _

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here, Ujasiri, I promise."

"And…would you ever hurt me?" She asked cautiously.

"You'd probably kill me if I tried."

"I'm serious Kopa." The romantic atmosphere died and was replaced by a solemn, intense mood. "If you got angry enough…say you learned something really bad about my past…would you hurt me?" _Would you still love me?_

"Of course not. Ujasiri, there's nothing you could say that would ever make me want to hurt you. Besides, I already know everything about your past anyway."

"Well…not everything." Vitani admitted. Kopa just stared at her patiently, warmly, lovingly. Vitani sighed. "I'm not who you think I am, Kopa. I lied to you. I'm not Ujasiri."

Kopa's facial expression changed from one of understanding to one of shock and confusion. "Who are you then?"

"You may think you don't know me but you do. In fact, you always have. Ujasiri was a name I made up when you rescued me because I didn't want you to know who I was. I wasn't ready to face you."

"Who are you?" Kopa repeated, more forcefully. The lioness in front of him gave deep, bone-weary sigh that seemed to emanate from her very core.

"My given name…is Vitani."

Kopa's eyes widened considerably as shock and disbelief overcame him. Peering closer, he noticed things he hadn't before. Similarities between Ujasiri and Vitani that were almost unable to be seen, unless one looked for them outright. Small things like the shape and color of her eyes and eye shades, her scent, her dislike of this place, and perhaps most similarly a small tuft of fur between her eyes. Upon seeing all of this, it became obvious who "Ujasiri" was and Kopa was hit with a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts at this realization, the most prominent among them being anger.

Vitani could only watch as Kopa's face became dark with grave realization. His warm smile became a twisted scowl. His eyes hardened and their bright, adventurous, loving gaze was replaced by cold fury. He looked at her with such merciless hatred, such unfeeling malice, that Vitani began to fear for her life. She watched as he unsheathed his claws; the moonlight reflecting off each curled, black hook. Common sense dictated she should run, preferably while she still was capable of doing so, but no matter how much her brain urged her legs wouldn't obey. They had taken root and were planted in the ground unable to deliver her from the furious beast before her.

Kopa's lips parted, showing sharp, lancinating incisors. A roar that echoed his rage thundered from deep within his chest. He raised an arm, poised to deliver a life-threatening blow, his deadly claws still glinting in the moonlight. Vitani couldn't move, but cowered; her entire body going ridged and doing its best to brace itself for the oncoming strike. Her heartbeat sped up and her breath caught in her throat as she awaited the feeling of Kopa's claws slicing through her body and spilling her warm blood, just as Zira had spilt his so long ago.

But it never came. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Kopa and saw him placing his arm back down, albeit slowly. The look of enmity on his countenance still stood. "I should kill you. You deserve no less after what you did to me. You betrayed me! It's because of you that I was taken away from my family, my home, everything I ever knew! And then you have the nerve to try and pretend everything's ok?"

Vitani stood up and stretched herself to her full height, a look of resolute desperation on her face. If he wasn't going to kill her, then she was going to fight back and hope beyond hope that they could finally put the past behind them and be together, as it should've been. "I never tried to pretend everything was ok. I didn't want anything to do with you when you showed up. But fate, and meddlesome Queens and monkeys, had other plans. And then you saved me. I couldn't very well tell you who I was, so I made something up. I thought I could avoid you until you left, but you actively sought me out. You were genuinely interested in my past, in my life, in _me_ and I had forgotten what it was like to be cared about so. It was a rare thing, for people like me. You began to get inside my head, and you never really left my heart. Please Kopa, I've regretted what Zira did to you—and my role in it—since it happened. You have to believe me. I didn't know what she was planning, she used me. Once I saw what she was really trying to do, I attacked her. I tried to save you, but we fell in the river and I wasn't strong enough to pull us both to shore. You got taken away from your home…and so did I."

"Yes, the only difference is I didn't have a choice and you did. I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Kopa please! I made a mistake; I never wanted to hurt you. If you can't trust Vitani, won't you please remember your love for Ujasiri? Give me another chance. I can prove—"

"Silence!" Kopa shouted. "What do you have to prove to me? How fast you can double-cross me as soon as the opportunity presents itself? I've already seen the end of this story, Vitani, and I don't much care for a repeat. I want nothing more to do with you _or _Ujasiri. You're both a couple of lying, backstabbing, treacherous vermin and I'll be happy when I can finally leave you behind once and for all." He got in her face. Their noses were touching again, but this time there was nothing romantic about it. "So, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds!"

Vitani felt her eyes watering in defeat. She closed them to get her tears under control and when she opened them again, her eyes were as cold and hard and without light or love or joy just like they used to be back in the Outlands. "No need to soil your pretty little paws." She said, her sarcastic tone guarding her voice. "After all, not everyone in this Pride follows daddy dearest as blindly as they used to. I'm sure my death will raise some suspicion, particularly among my family and Pride-sisters. It might even restart the war. Wouldn't that be irony at its maximum? But neither one of us wants to drag anyone else into this struggle, do we?"

Kopa's eyes narrowed further than Vitani thought was physically possible. His voice reeked of distrust and suspicion when he answered. "No, we don't. But I won't wait around for you to jab a knife in my back."

"Good, then we agree. But I don't plan on waiting around for you to get revenge on me, either." With that, she turned and left the valley, her legs no longer rooted to the ground in fear. She walked long into the night, each step taking her even farther away from the lion she used to love. But with each step she took, a piece of her armor came crumbling down. When the sun finally greeted the world with its first rays of light, Vitani arrived home. The ground was cracked and dry and desolate, and already she felt herself starting to crave shelter against the heat. As she collapsed in the only structure for miles around, she felt the final walls around her heart break down. Tears flowed from her eyes but evaporated almost completely in the dry air around her. She was back in the only place that would ever accept her. Back in the Outlands.

**Yep, Tani's back in the Outlands and *pause for suspenseful music* she's not alone. Somebody's there with her. Someone who's having just as much trouble accepting their current circumstance as she is. –Meanwhile on the other side of town- Kopa returns to Pride Rock angry, hurt, and confused. Why is he confused you ask? Well it's very simple. As angry and hurt as he feels, as much as doesn't trust Vitani (and by now that's a lot), he still loves her. Yeah, talk about conflicting emotions. Now on to the **real** reason you people read fanfics all the time. Feedback! I know the truth! You can't pull the wool over my eyes!**

**DarthRushy: You got it! So, how much did we say? 50 Gp? Kidding, here's your 100 points. Spend them wisely. And yes Kunavu is Kovu's brother. I'd just like to take this time to say…where have you been? You can find this (implied) information several times throughout the course of this fic. Ok, moving on before I start ranting and raving and chase everyone away. (Glad you like the idea, though, I thought it was cool too. Hence, why I did it.)**

**Wolf: I think I've seen an anthro pic before, somewhere. Either way, I looked it up and now I can say with absolute uncertainty that I think I might know exactly what you're talking about. Maybe. But like I said, sounds like a cool story. And I'm glad you don't mean any of THAT stuff, because I don't write THAT stuff. Ever. I don't know when I'm gonna get around to writing it, so do you have a place I could contact you at, or are you just gonna keep an eye out for the story? How are we gonna do this? Also 100 Gp for you. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Cook563: Glad you like it. I worked all of 25 minutes coming up with a way to reveal Kunavu's connection with Kovu to Kiara's beau. Ok, ok it was thirty, whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Wiechcheu1925: Well, if you must know…yes, yes I was. See I was trying to come up with a way to get Vitani and Kopa face to face and then I thought of the river and then somehow I thought of that scene from Balto: Wolf Quest (my brain's very jumbled and random sometimes, I guess I must be a writer) so I decided that would be a good way to get them together. I didn't exactly have many other options, but I was kinda hoping someone would pick up the reference and say 'hey crazy Lion King author, that's from Balto: Wolf Quest' so thanks for catching on to that. You helped reassure my faith in human intelligence. Well, maybe not. I'm probably a little late with this but –Official Disclaimer- I do not own, nor did I lay claim to that scene from Balto: Wolf Quest that I used three chapters back. I just barrowed it for a few minutes. -This has been an Official Disclaimer- **

**Alright ladies and gentlekooks, the next chapter (if I timed this right) is also the last. Hey, try not to jump too far out of your seats their folks; you might make me think you care. Anyway, that means this is our last Genius Point Trivia Challenge. So the question is: Did you enjoy the Gp challenge throught the course of this fanfic? Would you like to see it again on more of my work? Any one who says yes gets 100 Gp, anyone who says no gets a lump of coal in their virtual stocking. *Shuffles through pages* Wait, I'm not allowed to give coal? Only Santa is? Oh fine. Anyone who says no gets 100 Gp too. *Mutters as screen fades to black* Not allowed to give coal? How am I supposed to bribe them if I can't threaten them with coal? **


	20. Chapter 20: A Bright Future

Disclaimer: Disney owns the exclusive North American rights to The Lion King.

Chapter 20: A Bright Future

As the sun made its way over the Outlands, Vitani was driven from the entrance of the termite mound to escape the suffocating heat. She had managed to stop her crying, reminding herself that not only would that be a futile endeavor, but it was exceedingly dangerous to waste water of any kind in a place where the only liquid came in the form of a grimy crocodile-infested river on the far side of the Outlands. As she moved farther inside the structure she once called home, her dark thoughts made themselves known once again. _You were warned. _They hissed, taking inhumane pleasure in the pain of their host. _You were warned to stay away from him, but you decided to follow your heart. What have you to show for it besides a very real threat to your life and a temporary, if not permanent, exile? Your little threat didn't hold much weight in the grand scheme of things. If Kopa should tell his father that you played a paw in his untimely departure from the Pridelands, what do you think will happen to you?_

Vitani sighed and came to stand in the center of the mound, where Kovu's old cradle rested, and a small circle of light from the time Zira had tore a hole in the ceiling flittered down around her and offered a short reprieve from the otherwise gloomy, ominous shadows dancing on the walls. However, she shadows of her mind continued their song. _He should've killed you. You know he should've killed you. An eye for an eye; that's what Zira always said. And you? Well, you're her daughter. Did you really think you could escape the truth; that if you ran far enough you could hide from who you are? You've proven time and time again that you follow in Zira's paw prints. Everything else was just a game you played with yourself, a delusion you created so as not to face reality. Now you have no other choice. In revealing to Kopa your true identity, you were finally called your true title. Murderer. Traitor. Destroyer. Outsider._ _You can never escape it, you will never be loved. _

"Shut up!" Vitani heaved a roar of frustration and pain from deep with her chest, made only louder by the acoustics and echoes of the walls and rocks. And as the sound was carried too far from its source and began to die out, she faintly heard another creature stir within the darkened corridors. She strained her ears listening for the sound, while at the same time slipping into a defensive posture and silently slinking deeper into the mound. Mice squeaked and scurried out of her path as she passed, her sharp eyes scanning the area for any sign that someone else had taken residence. Finding none, she chalked it up to exhaustion and depression and was just about to return to the circle of sunlight when something knocked her off her feet and pinned her tightly to the ground. Her eyes wide, she mentally rebuked herself for not paying attention and trusting the skills that served her well in the past, before rapidly assessing the situation. The creature was larger than her, seemed feline in shape, and had bright glowing green eyes that shone vividly the darkness around them…wait a second. "Kovu?" She called out.

The weight of the animal was lifted and she quickly got to her feet and prepared to attack in case she was wrong. Better to be safe then sorry, after all. She only relaxed when she heard the confused question from her brother. "Tani?"

Kopa returned to Pride Rock just as the hunting party arrived with breakfast, but he didn't join the others going to meet them. For some reason, he didn't feel all that hungry at the moment. This didn't go unnoticed by Sauni, who approached Kopa with a hunk of meat in her jaws soon after. As she set it down she asked, "Why didn't you come to breakfast?"

He shrugged uncaringly. "I'm not that hungry I guess."

"Kopa ever since I've known you, you've been hungry. There's at least one whole Pride of lions that'll back me up on this. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about _you_."

"Well, I'm fine. Just a little," he gave a short fake yawn, "tired. I was up a good part of the night."

"And that's fine?"

"Yes!" He sighed and got to his feet. "Thanks for the den service, and the concern, but I have to go. There are some things I have to figure out. Alone." He left the cave, and Sauni, and went up to the summit of Pride Rock. He always enjoyed it up there, he could see everywhere in the Pridelands from that height and it was often a good quiet place to collect one's thoughts. Which was what he needed right now; his were all over the place. He knew he should feel angry, and he did. He felt righteous anger at being betrayed all those years ago, nearly being killed by the lioness he loved because in her family's mind that would be just compensation for the death of a lion he never knew, who was dead before he was even born. But that was old anger. This was new anger. This was totally, completely, beyond a shadow of doubt, nearly out of control fury. Fury at being lied to from the day he met "Ujasiri", fury for ever trusting her and at his own foolishness for not recognizing who she really was in all that time, but mostly he felt fury at himself because somewhere inside, he still loved her.

It disgusted him. After everything she did to him, all the times she hurt him, the last thing he wanted to do was love her. And yet he did. Try as he might, he could not deny that there was still love there. The trust was gone as if it had never been, but the love remained. Could there be love without trust? Kopa didn't know. He didn't know why, when he thought of her his heart still sped up as though no wrong had been committed against him. He didn't know why, when she begged him for a second chance, begged him to believe her, he wanted nothing more than to accept her words and forgive her. But she didn't deserve it. But then why, when he had nearly moved her to tears and the light left her eyes once and for all, did it feel like he had just committed some unforgivable sin?

Kopa's eyes fell on the horizon, following the path Vitani had taken out of the Pridelands. Far in the distance, on the edge of the world it seemed, a pillar of orange jutted up against a blue sky. He'd heard some of the lionesses mention that place—the Outlands. It seemed likely that's where Vitani ran off to, as she only had to wait a few more days until the Kuua Pride left, and when that happened they could both get back to their normal lives and forget all about each other. What Kopa didn't know, was that a certain mystic monkey had no intention of letting that happen.

Rafiki looked mournfully at the paintings on his tree. A perfectly good plan lay in ruins because the two most stubborn lions in all of Africa decided they'd rather fight than love. Honestly, why those two couldn't just accept their past for what it was, forgive, and move on was beyond him. Couldn't they see they were meant to be together? They had been betrothed long before they ever fell in love. From the day they were born they were meant to be two halves of the same lion. It irked the elderly ape, that they shared a connection that could transcend time, ways of life, even death itself; but could not rise above a mistake made so long ago in the past. Rafiki took his staff in hand and left the baobab tree. Once again the preservation of the Circle of Life and the fate of his lion friends fell on his capable shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Vitani demanded.

"I might ask you the same question." Kovu replied. "The Outlands isn't exactly famous for its visitors this time of year."

"I was looking for you." She lied smoothly. "The Princess has worked herself into a tizzy because you pulled your little disappearing stunt." She didn't actually know whether or not that was true, but knowing Kiara it wouldn't be so far-fetched to assume.

"Well, you can go back and tell her I'm fine."

"Or you could go back and tell her yourself and I could stay here."

Kovu and Vitani were glaring at one another, and might've come to blows if Kovu hadn't of asked what he did. "Am I your brother?"

"Well, that's what they told me." Vitani answered, her sarcastic tone not at all matching the confusion stamped on her face. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"It doesn't make sense, right? I mean there's no possible way it could be true. He has to be lying. But then I think about the things he said; he made some pretty good points, you know. We have a lot of the same features; we even have the same mane style for crying out loud. And it wasn't just what he said, but how he said it; not just like he believed it, but also like he wanted it to be true. It was a combination of unvarnished truth and ardent desire. The more I think about it the harder it is for me to be completely sure. And you are my sister, so please Vitani, I just—I need to know."

"What are you talking about? Who's 'he'? What did he say to you? Did someone tell you we weren't related?"

Kovu shook his head, looking like he used to when they were cubs and Zira had gotten angry at him and he would sneak off to find his big sis for comfort, for reassurance. "Not in those words exactly. He's a lion traveling with the Kuua Pride; he said he's my brother. He said that Zira's not my mother, that she took me away from my birth mother. I didn't believe him…at first. But now? Now I'm not so sure."

Vitani sighed. She never imagined having to tell Kovu this because, well it never seemed important. There were always more and more imperative concerns in life. Surviving in the Outlands, getting enough food and water on a day to day basis, training to take over the Pridelands, learning how to live at peace with the Pridelanders so shortly after trying to kill them…the list went on and on. She should've made room for "telling Kovu the truth" on the list. He deserved to know. He deserved to have the honor of not being biologically related to Zira. "I don't know if he's telling the truth about being your brother, but I do know it's a possibility. He was telling the truth about you not being related to Zira. You aren't her cub; at least not by blood. After she had me, Zira was unable to have anymore children so she went off for a couple months to find what she called 'a suitable heir' for scar. She came back with you."

"So Kunavu could be telling the truth?"

"It's a very real possibility, but we don't really have any way of knowing. He could be making it all up to get something from you."

Kovu shook his head. "When we met we hated each other, for no other reason than we just did. I've only known him a few days, but given his original feelings toward me, I doubt he would do a complete 180 and claim to be my brother of all things to try and get something from me." The two sat in silence for a moment, neither really aware of anything but their own thoughts. When Kovu spoke again it was to bring light to another dark subject. "Vitani, what are you really doing here?"

The blue-eyed lioness frowned. "Trying to escape the past."

"Wouldn't coming here be the exact opposite of what you should do in that case?"

Vitani sighed. "Believe it or not, the Outlands weren't the worst thing to ever happen to me."

Rafiki strolled all the way up to the summit of Pride Rock, where a golden-furred lion was seated taking in the scenery. At least that would've been what he was doing if there wasn't a deeply confused, concentrated, angry look on his face that betrayed his reflective and no doubt chaotic thoughts. "Why'd you bring me back there?" The lion asked, having somehow seen and registered the fact that Rafiki was moving toward Pride Rock, in spite of the muddled emotions and thoughts taking up the greater part of his attention. "If it weren't for you, nothing would've changed."

"Dat's where you eer wrong. Tings always change; noting ever remains de same fer too long."

"You know what I mean! If it weren't for you, I could still be in love with Ujasiri."

"Whad's stopping you?"

"You know what! Ujasiri also goes by the name That Snake in the Grass Vitani. I hate her!"

"So den why do you want do be wid her?"

"Because I love her, try and keep up!" He paused then spoke again, his voice tinged with sadness and pain. "When I was with Ujasiri, everything felt so right. When I think of Vitani all I can see is how she led me to my death. I survived, of course, but no thanks to her."

Rafiki laid a gentle hand on Kopa's shoulder. "So you love Ujasiri and hate Vitani. But whad you cand see is dey eer one and de same."

Kopa's expression was one of almost comical disbelief. "They're nothing alike! Ok, sure, they technically are the same lioness, but they aren't the same being. Ujasiri is a little closed off, but funny and nice— in her own way—once you get to know her. Vitani is a conniving, manipulative, lying, selfish—"

"Let me stop you dere. Rafiki tink he sees de problem. In your anger toward Vitani, you ave forgotten all de good times you used to share. You ave forgotten who Vitani truly was; who you truly were. Come wid Rafiki to de valley one last time, Kopa, dere is someting you should know." The ape and lion left the pinnacle and walked across the grasslands, over the hill, and through the valley until they came to a place near the edge of the loathsome river of the Pridelands.

"Why are we here?" Kopa asked his voice thick with impatience, and maybe a little fear.

"Because whad you remimbur isn't all dere is." Rafiki laughed. "Rafiki can show you de past, but first you must forgit for a moment whad you believe and dond believe. Close yer eyes and listen to yer heart. Go back to dat place in dat time and see de truf for yerself."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Kopa asked incredulously. Hearing no reply, he looked around to find Rafiki had already left. Letting out a breath of frustration, he closed his eyes and tried to do as the wise mandrill suggested.

The journey took a while, but in time Rafiki found himself in the sun-baked desolate expanse of the Outlands. He wiped some sweat from his brow, trying not to concentrate on how the firey sun beat down mercilessly on his weary form, though his long shaggy fur didn't do much to alleviate the feeling of being slowly roasted alive. "Oh Rafiki, yer getting too old fer dis." He chuckled. Still he pressed onward, the hot, cracked ground burning his feet like hot coal with every step he took. After what seemed like an endless cycle of melting into sweat and then drying up without a trace, a cool shadow blocked the sun from continuing its ruthless treatment of the traveler. Looking up, Rafiki saw he reached his destination, for several spires of sand almost as hard as rock loomed over him and stretched up into the cerulean sky.

Entering the cavity, Rafiki noted that while the air was still stuffy and suffocated, he did feel a few degrees cooler without the warm sun pulsing down on him. The primate went deeper and deeper into the grotto, looking for the lioness he knew to be there. He didn't expect to find Kovu there as well. And yet both were resting peacefully, almost serenely in the dark of the cavern. Whether they heard him approach or caught his scent in the air, he didn't know, but both lion and lioness raised their heads and looked in his direction. Kovu's face held mostly confusion as to why the baboon would come so far into the Outlands of all places, while Vitani could care less what his reasons for being here were, just that he was here. Her lips pulled back into a sneer and she acted without delay, pouncing on him and knocking him to the dusty ground. "What are _you_ doing here?" She seethed.

"Tani, get off the crazy monkey." Kovu sounded almost amused by his sister's antics, though he quickly added as an afterthought, "But that is a good question. You were saying?"

"Rafiki's doing his job."

"What job?"

"Nothing." Vitani snapped hurriedly. Blue eyes shrunk down even more than normal, making her irises appear to be only a speck among the yellow background of her eyes. Leaning in closer to the old baboon, and subsequently putting even more weight on him as her sharp claws threatened to break the skin; she hissed softly, yet dangerously, "I don't know what you were trying to pull, but I do know that I did not like it."

Rafiki, displaying once again his complete fearlessness toward anything that would be considered a threat for a _normal_ ape, laughed. "Oh, but you know xactlee what Rafiki did. And you did enjoy id, being wid Kopa agin. You always haf, and you always will."

"No!" Vitani shouted; the outburst wrapped in deep, throaty growl. "I want nothing more to do with him!"

"Well den, someone should let yer heart know, dond you tink?"

"My heart is well aware of that fact. It just…needs a little reminding."

"Perhaps. And perhaps you are de one who needs to remimbur—and accept—yer feelings fer Kopa."

"What good would that do? It would only remind me of what I can't have…what I gave up."

"You gave up noting." Rafiki assured her. "It was taken from you, and maybe it was fer de best." Vitani started to object the complete absurdity of that statement, but Rafiki held up a hand to silence her. "If it wasn't fer Kopa's assumeed deaf, den you and yer family would never haf left de Pridelands."

Vitani could hold back no longer and interrupted with a scoff. "Yes, that would be terrible wouldn't it? A bunch of mangy Outsiders would be an appalling blemish in your precious Pridelands."

"Dat is not whad Rafiki was trying to say."

"Then kindly get to the point, or better yet get out of here while you still have two good legs to walk on."

Ignoring her request for him to leave, Rafiki began again. "Dond you see? Kopa's 'deaf' starded a chain ov evens dat led to de reoonafikashion ov de Pride. Ironically enouf, if it wasn't for Zira den de Pride would still be torn in two on de inside, devided by hate and distrust and vengeance. Life wouldn't be as safe as it is now, and certanely not as peacefil."

"Who's at peace? I'm certainly not."

"Because you won't let yerself be. Accept dat you love Kopa; dat he loves you and—"

"But he doesn't love me!" Vitani growled, though it was filled more with sadness than rage. "He hates me and he has every reason to."

"And dat's whad herts you de most, isn't it? You love him, you always haf, no madder whad you tell yerself. But it hert when he said he hated you and wanted noting more to do wid you. When someone you love rejects you, Vitani, yer first instinct is to protect yerself by pretending it doesn't hert. But it did, and does. Few tings, if any, ever hert as much as dat. And it's made all de worse by feeling dat his rejection is justified."

"Who are you, Dr. Biped? You don't know anything about it, alright?! You don't know anything!"

"Rafiki knows what Rafiki knows." The monkey replied, repeating something he told Vitani several lifetimes ago, it seemed. "And now so do you. De question is, will you hide here out ov sight like a sniveling cub, or will you remimbur all de good times you shared, remimbur de love and laufter and fun, and decide dat maybe—just maybe dat happiness and sense ov belonging is someting worf fighting for?" With that last bit of misplaced fortune cookie advice, Rafiki slipped out from underneath Vitani's grasp, bid a final farewell to the two lions, and began the journey home. He had done all he could do; it was up to them now.

Kopa opened his eyes for the one-hundred-and-twenty-second time since Rafiki had vanished into thin air. A sigh of frustration accompanied this action. He just couldn't see whatever it was the eccentric ape wanted him to find. And he'd been at it almost all day, if the low position of the sun was any indication. Taking another look around him, in the unlikely event that Rafiki had taken pity on him and come back to give a straight answer (though that would be the day), he decided there was nothing to see here and that maybe he was just better off holding a grudge the rest of his life. So, with a distinct feeling of depression hanging over him, he returned to Pride Rock for a restless night's sleep.

The next morning was a warm, bright, beautiful day. The kind of day that made you want to laugh, be with friends, play in the waterhole, go on an adventure, or even just lounge around Pride Rock all day just because you could. It was the kind of day that made you realize what a miracle life is. But while everyone else was out enjoying the sunshine, Kopa was hidden away inside the den, with a dark cloud over his head while his mind once again did battle with the torrent of emotions laying siege to his heart. It was quiet inside the stone hollow, the only noises coming from outside were muffled and sounded like they were miles away from the young lion—which was just how Kopa preferred it. It lasted all of seventeen minutes, and was brought to a close by the unexpected albeit nearly inaudible arrival of his best friend.

Kunavu, having noticed Kopa's absence from the Prides yesterday, decided to see what was wrong with the young King and if he could help. "Kopa?" He questioned, coming to stand in front of the lion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kopa replied, laying his head over his paws as he looked away from Kunavu. "Nothing at all."

Kunavu gave a growl in response, easily seeing through such a flimsy attempt at a brush-off. "It's about that lioness you were seeing, right? The one you spent so much time with the past few days?" At Kopa confused look, he replied simply, "Mganga."

"Does she know everything?!"

"Probably. I still think she's got a fountain of youth somewhere she hasn't told us about."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Kopa spoke. "Do you remember the lioness cub I told you about? The one from my past?"

"Yeah. Oh, don't tell me that's who you were dating? An idiot with less sense than a box of rocks could tell you it's a bad idea to date someone that has already tried to _kill_ you. Seriously, aren't you a little young to be experiencing senility?"

"I _didn't know _it was her when we met."

"And how exactly do you forget the face of the very person who tried to kill you? Maybe you should take a nap. I've heard it helps lions with your mental condition."

"Are you finished now?"

"Of course not. But I will pause for a small intermission while you try to justify your incredibly stupid behavior."

"Gee, thanks. Look, she changed a lot from when she was a cub; I didn't recognize her until after she told me who she was. And I thought Vitani was long dead by now anyway. I mean hello, she killed the Prince of the Pridelands; you would think that would warrant the death penalty. But, since it didn't I wound up saving her life and falling in love with her before I knew who she really was."

"And you're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Ok, forget senility, you need to see a shrink. The sooner, the better. And after you do that, track that double-crossing, two-faced, deceitful, selfish, murderous lioness down and tell her…you forgive her."

"What?"

"Oh come on, your heart already has. If you can still feel love toward her after all this time, you've already forgiven her, even if you don't want to admit it."

"That's the second time someone told me that my heart knows something I don't."

"Well, then it's probably worth checking out, right?"

Kopa shook his head. "I tried. Rafiki said something about going back to the past and seeing what really happened. All I could see was that scene playing over and over again in my head."

"Maybe because that's all you really want to see. Maybe after blaming Vitani for so long, it's difficult for you to entertain the notion that she might be innocent."

Kopa thought about that for a minute, and then shot his friend a half-serious glare. "I hate it when you're right."

Kunavu smirked. "I know. Hey, where you going?"

Kopa paused halfway down the steps of Pride Rock. "Back to the past, and this time I'm not gonna stop till I find out what really happened."

"What was that about?"

Vitani looked up from the shadow where she was fighting the age old fight between her and the sand deeply embedded in her fur. "What do you mean?"

"You know what. That little exchange between you and the monkey. What was that about?"

"Nothing." Vitani sighed.

"I'm getting tired of that answer."

"Then stop asking questions!"

Once again the siblings were glaring at one another, and once again Kovu was the one to step back and approach the situation from a different angle. "It was about Kopa, that much I know. I bet if I tried I could piece it all together myself."

Vitani scoffed and turned back to her work. "You could not. But if you're starved for fun, try and see."

"Alright, I will. I know it was about Kopa, and I know you've been hanging out with him for the past couple days. I also know, thanks to Simba, that Kopa lived in the Pridelands before along with you, Nuka, and _Zira_. You also mentioned something about trying to escape the past…" He trailed off, causing Vitani to look up in curiosity and distress, though she tried hard to keep the second emotion out of her voice.

"What?"

"You were there, weren't you?" Kovu asked quietly. "When Zira attacked Kopa? You saw the whole thing."

Vitani's felt her heart plummet into her stomach as ears fell against her head in shame. "I did more than just watch," she admitted. "I was a part of it."

Kopa sat by the river, closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing. "Ok heart, I'm listening. Now, tell me what happened that day." His eyes fluttered and he waited, seeing nothing but darkness behind closed eyelids. Memories tugged on the edge of his mind and whispered in dark voices of what he already knew to be true, telling him his actions were foolish, that he would be safer off forgetting the lioness Vitani, lest she try to kill him again. He felt the allure of their presence in his head, in his paws, but not where it mattered. Not in his heart. No, as he pushed the voices and memories away he felt something greater pull him elsewhere. And suddenly, he was there. Back in the valley, the day Zira almost succeeded in killing him.

Looking above him he saw the deranged lioness herself, laughing at him with a sneer on her face and a deadly gleam in her blood red eyes. _"You really believe my daughter is going to do anything to help you? Who do you think told me about your little secret meeting place? Who do you think led you here knowing that I was coming after you, that I wanted to vengeance against you and your family?"_

The cub, for he was a cub again, had to forcefully push away the growing sense of fear and dread he felt and remind himself that this had already happened. That Zira was dead and so could no longer hurt him. _"Vitani had nothing to do with this!" He yelled. "She would never hurt me!" _He heard the words coming out of his mouth even though he didn't speak them. A few seconds later he heard his younger self scream _"traitor" _at the lioness standing off to the side behind Zira. Testing a hypothesis, he discovered that he could move from his position without disrupting this…memory. His body remained in the same place, and he became a translucent copy of his younger self. Zira apparently couldn't see him and continued cackling to his body, which was rapidly losing consciousness. When he reached Vitani, the cub's eyes were wide with anger, fear, and horror. She couldn't see him anymore than her mother could and instead flung herself at the older lioness and took a bite out of her ear.

Despite the situation, Kopa laughed as Zira thrashed around trying to dislodge Vitani and subsequently ended with a semicircular hole in her right ear. His laughter promptly ended, however, when Vitani climbed to feet after being thrown and rushed to his side to try and suppress the blood seeping from his wounds. He felt his heart wrench as she franticly tried in vain to stop the bleeding. Before anything else could be done, a large clawed paw belonging to his assaulter swiped at both cubs and threw them in the river. Kopa could only watch helplessly as the destructive current tried to pull them apart and took turns dragging them under. Each time this occurred, Vitani would find his unconscious body and latch on to it even tighter in a desperate struggle to keep them both alive.

Eventually the young cub caught sight of a large rock strong enough that it broke the water's surface. As the current brought her by it, she reached out with her claws and just barely grabbed on. She tried to pull against the river and climb up the surface, but the rock was wet and slippery, and the current was strong. As Kopa looked on from the bank he saw that what little reserves of energy she had left was split between conquering the outcrop and keeping him afloat. That is, until a powerful wave crashed over them and wrested Kopa from her jaws. Vitani, completely exhausted, barely had the strength to lift herself above the water. Once she scaled the boulder, she could only watch as the river took away the only lion in the world that ever truly loved her.

A turtle offered her a ride back to shore, and Kopa watched her curl up into a ball, his heart threatening to break with hers as she dissolved into sobs and cried herself to sleep. "I'm sorry." He said genuinely as he watched her small form move up and down with her breaths. "I never knew." She had just gone to sleep, the tear marks on her cheeks not even dry yet. He wanted stay with her, to guard her from whatever nightmare still awaited her, but even now he felt himself getting pulled back to his own time. He could not be allowed to interfere with past or it would change everything. But he could make her a promise and he could give her a better future. "I'll make things right, Tani. Somehow, someway I'll make things right."

"Kopa. Kopa. Wake up, sleepyhead." Kopa opened his eyes to fuzzy blurs. Blinking a couple times, the blurs blended together to reveal the relieved faces of Simba, Nala, Kiara, Sauni, and Kunavu standing over him. Giving a slight groan, he tried to get up but was immediately pushed back into lying down by Sauni and Nala.

"Rest Kopa." Sauni commanded.

"You're in Pride Rock." Kiara spoke up. "You were unconscious for two whole hours after we found you and for who knows how long after that." Judging by the sinking sun, Kopa would guess awhile, the whole day in fact.

"What were you doing in the valley?" Simba asked. "When we found you, you were as Kiara said, unconscious. What happened?"

"I never should've let you go. I should've known you'd find a way to get in trouble; you always do." Kunavu growled.

"Everybody quiet." Nala commanded, gesturing at Kopa's pale complexion and woozy expression. "Can't you see you're overwhelming him? Back up, give him some breathing room." The three lionesses and two lions did as Nala said.

Kopa shot her a grateful look. "Thanks." Turning in Kunavu's general direction he added, "What do you mean I always get into trouble? I'm usually the one pulling your sorry tail out of it. You'd be nothing but a carcass by now if it wasn't for me."

Kunavu gave an expression of mock distress. "Someone fetch Mganga! Kopa's delusional!" The six felines shared a good laugh, and then slowly one by one, after each being reassured he was ok, they left Kopa to get some sleep. As Kopa drifted off, he remembered his promise and decided tomorrow he was going to the Outlands to find Vitani, and for the first time in a long while his heart was at peace.

Deep in the termite mound where even the setting sun had difficulty reaching, Kovu was pacing back and forth angrily, his claws scraping on the rocks as he walked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just did!"

"Why not sooner? For crying out loud Vitani, don't you think this was something I needed to know?"

"It wasn't up to me. Zira forbid talking about Kopa or the any good things about the Pridelanders."

"Yet you told Nuka!"

"Yes, late at night when everyone was sleeping, because I had a rather disturbing nightmare and Nuka actually helped reassure some of the doubt I had in myself."

Kovu only scoffed and continued his pacing, only to stop again a few minutes later. "No one else knew?"

"No. I told you, we were the only ones."

"Why didn't you tell somebody?"

"You don't think I wanted to? It _killed_ me when I thought Kopa died, when I thought my foolishness had cost him his life. I _wanted _to tell Simba, I _wanted _him to kill me just so I wouldn't fill so empty and lifeless. Anything, even death, had to better than the pain I went through everyday when I remembered the Prince who made the mistake of putting his trust in me. But I stayed alive. I stayed alive and let Zira mold me into a heartless, violent, revenge-bent lioness just like her. And I did it for you! I did it so you and Nuka would stay alive and sane as long as possible in this horrid place."

She looked at Kovu, desperate for him to actually hear her. "I regret many things about my past, so many it would probably be impossible to count them if I tried. But the one thing I do not and never will regret is being there for you when you were lonely or afraid, or splitting my kill with Nuka so he didn't completely starve to death in this desolate wasteland. And if the need ever arose where you couldn't watch out for yourself I'd be there in a heartbeat. So, no, I don't regret it at all." Vitani turned and left the mound, deciding the cold winds of the night would help her temper to cool off.

She only returned the next morning, when the sun had already crossed over the Pridelands and was starting to shine high above the Outlands. The heat was already getting unbearable, so Vitani quickly entered the shelter, dragging a young half-eaten antelope in behind her. Kovu raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Gone hunting?"

"You're lucky I decided to bring you any back." Vitani's voice was curt, but not angry or scornful like it was last night. "You gonna eat that antelope or just drool on it?"

That was all the encouragement Kovu needed. Diving in head first, he still managed to talk between mouthfuls. "When did you find time to go hunting?"

"I snuck into the Pridelands early this morning. It never ceases to amaze me how clueless Pridelanders can be."

Kovu swallowed a gulp of meat and cut the small talk short. "Tani, I think we should head back."

"Head back? Why?"

"It's our home. Our Pride lives there, they're bound to have noticed our absence by now. And I really miss Kiara."

"Ok, so you go back. Be with your Princess of a mate, convince Simba not to have us exiled for desertion, and while you're at it let me know when the Kuua Pride disappears once and for all."

"No. You're coming with me, Vitani. We both have things we need to face, and we can't do it here. If you stay you won't just be turning your back and everything you once stood for; you'll also be abandoning you future. I may not agree with what you did, but you were willing to sacrifice everything for Nuka and I. Don't you think you owe Kopa the same courtesy?"

"No! You two are my brothers; Kopa isn't even related to me."

"Neither am I, but that hasn't stopped you yet. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Rafiki was right? That maybe you do still love Kopa and you're running away because you're afraid of being hurt again?"

"I'm not running away."

"Then come with me. Go back to the Pridelands and face Kopa, face what your heart tells you about him. Only then can you ever be free from your past."

Vitani rolled her eyes. "As cheesy as all that sounds, you have got a point. Ignoring and," she sent a small glare Kovu's way, "running away has only caused me more difficulties. Maybe—maybe it's time face the past head on, for better or worse."

Kopa's nerves were all over the place. He had impatiently waited until after the morning hunt because no one thought he was well enough to make it to the Outlands alone after they found him passed out the day before. He didn't tell them what had really happened because he didn't know if he would be able to explain it well enough, something that only added to their worry, never mind how much he proved he fighting fit. So now, he was stuck waiting for everyone to finish arguing over who should go with him. At this rate he would make it to the Outlands by the time he was old and grey. "Were they always like this with you?" Kopa asked Kiara, not bothering to keep his voice down since no one was listening to him.

The Princess smiled. "No. They were much worse."

"I pity your cub-hood." Kopa replied sincerely.

"What cub-hood?"

"Funny."

"I try." Kiara paused in their back-and-forth, having caught movement far off out of the corner of her eye. As they steadily moved closer, she began to distinguish them. "You wanted to go to the Outlands to find Vitani, right? You might not have to wait much longer." She said to Kopa, pointing out the speedy, calculated movements of brother and sister. Kopa and Kiara looked to the bickering adults, shared a look, and then dashed off without anyone ever realizing they were gone.

Kovu and Kiara embraced immediately once they reached one another, but Vitani and Kopa hung back, each searching the other's eyes for signs of animosity and finding only mirrored suspicion and fear. The Prince and Princess, noticing this, decided to go tell the others Kovu and Vitani had returned and left the two felines alone in the savannah. A minute passed where neither lion nor lioness spoke. Finally, Vitani ventured to break the silence. "Look Kopa, I know you said you don't trust me, and you probably hate me. I understand that. But I can't do you the courtesy of feeling the same. My heart won't allow it. We've been trough a lot together—too much to just write it off like that. What I did was wrong, I won't deny that. And I'd give anything thing in the world to turn back time and right my wrongs. But I can't. If you still want to leave things in ruin, I'll respect that, but first just listen and try to understand. Zira found out about our relationship and she wasn't tolerant of it. She lied to my face and told me horrible things about you—things I was stupid enough to believe. Because of that I made the biggest mistake of my life. But never wanted to hurt you; and it killed me inside that I ever did. I've spent my whole life hating myself for what Zira did, and it's only now that I'm able to forgive myself. I can only hope you can look inside your heart and do the same, but I understand if you can't. Either way, for what it's worth, I'm truly, honestly sorry."

"I know." Kopa told her. "I understand a lot of things I didn't before, and I know that after Zira attacked me, you realized that she used you to get to me and even went so far as to attack your own mother. You tried to save me when we fell in the river but you weren't strong enough to save us both. And when you thought I drowned, a part of you died inside, only to be reborn through Ujasiri and your love for me and killed through my harshness toward you. For that, I apologize. Even as I hated you and felt I couldn't trust you a part of me still loved you, and always has. I see now that I can't blame you for what happened all those years ago. You were only a child, as I was, and Zira used that to her advantage against us both. She was the real monster here, not you or I. But now we can finally put the past behind us, and maybe in time we can regain what we once had."

Vitani gave a wide, elated smile and her eyes found the sparkle they had lost so long ago. "What are we waiting for, exactly?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Kopa and Vitani sat atop Pride Rock together, watching the sun start to set and bring a great end to an even greater day. The sky was painted in various shades of orange and pink and yellow and indigo. Vitani sat with her head resting on Kopa's shoulder and Kopa had his tail wrapped around her legs. After so many years of emotional turmoil, peace finally reigned supreme, and Kopa and Vitani couldn't think of any other way they'd rather have it. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Kopa muttered, breaking the spell of silence woven over the land. "I don't have much of a choice. Mganga and the others have made some very dangerous threats they _will _carry out if we don't leave the Pridelands."

"It's like I just got you back. I don't want you to go."

"I have to. I'm King; the others are counting on me. It would be cruel to leave them in Kunavu's paws." He turned to face Vitani, and beautiful blue eyes met with loving amber ones. "But I don't want to leave you either, so come with us. Be my Queen. With all you've been through, you must know some techniques we don't. You'd be perfect for the Kuua Pride…like you're perfect for me."

"Kopa, you had me at 'but'. Of course, I'll come with you."

"Then all is well in the world."

The next morning was one of bitter-sweet sorrow for the members of Simba's Pride. The King had granted Vitani's request to leave with Kopa and now all were at the border to wish them farewell. "Kopa, you take care now." Nala smiled.

"By, Kopa! By, Tani! You both better come back soon." Kopa sweat dropped when his sister sent him her master puppy dog face—the very one that got him to stay for a week—but Vitani just rolled her eyes.

"We'll see Princess."

"Bye, sis." Kovu gave her a brotherly headbutt.

"Kovu, I know you've always been a bit softer than the rest of us, but try not to totally go Pridelander while I'm away, alright?" Vitani smirked.

Kovu just gave a mock glare and said. "I only have to keep that promise if you come back, though you'll always be welcome here." He looked to Kunavu. "Just drop him off somewhere before you return."

"Little brother's just jealous he can't beat me in a fair fight."

"You haven't fought fair yet! Once you do, you're dead." The words sounded cold enough, but there was no real hostility between the brothers.

"Tell you what, next time we come back we can settle this once and for all, Outsider."

"Good, maybe next time I'll actually try."

"Ok," Kopa laughed. "We should get going before Kovu and Kunavu kill one another. Bye Mom, bye Dad."

The King and Queen embraced their son and wished him well. Then before the sun rose too high in the sky, the Kuua Pride set off across the desert, ready for a brand new adventure.

-Seven Months Later-

Vitani growled through clenched teeth as another wave of pain overcame her. She had survived Zira's training, fought angrily in the war between the Prides, and since joining Kopa's Pride, battled and killed on a regular basis. But it all seemed to pale in comparison to the torture she was currently being subjected to. Mganga was by her legs instructing her to push, but right now all she wanted to do was slice her claws clean through the lion responsible for her recent suffering. "Kopa, I'll kill you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice traveling out of the small den and to the surrounding area where Kopa was waiting nervously after Mganga had made him leave. "If it's the last thing I do, I _swear_ I'll finish what Zira started! Ahh!"

Kopa stopped his restless pacing and made to go in the cave, but Kunavu stopped him. "Mganga will skin you alive if you step one inch in that cave." He reminded the expectant father. "Relax Kopa, she'll be fine. But I think you might want to watch your back the next couple of days." Kopa gave a weak smile at his friend's attempts to calm him, but his eyes were clouded with worry as he stared at the small cave, trying to see past the shadows that cloaked the two lionesses.

"All right, one more big push." Mganga commanded sternly.

Vitani gasped. "After I kill Kopa, you're next you grey, old bat." But she put all of her strength into bringing her cub into the world. Five minutes later, a small bundle of fur was resting between her paws as she ran her tongue over it lovingly. Mganga had left to allow Kopa to come in as the small grotto was only big enough for two lions. Kopa stood by her side, his eyes never leaving the saffron cub before him.

"She's perfect." Kopa whispered.

"Yes, she is. She needs a name." Vitani reminded her husband.

"I know the perfect one. Let's call her Ujasiri."

Vitani's beady eyes widened until they were Kopa's size, but quickly shrunk back down. "You're sure?"

Kopa nodded, his eyes falling back down to gaze at his daughter.

"Then Ujasiri it is. Welcome to the world, sweetheart."

**8,500 words. 8,500 words and the longest chapter I've written on any published story thus far! This is for all of you, who read, favorited, followed, commented, or even just clicked on it by accident. Thank you all from the bottom of my keyboard. **

**Tandreas99: Of course not! *Awkward chuckling* Just a small question, unimportant really, you did sign the papers stating we at Insanity Inc. are not responsible and cannot be held liable for any mental illness you may or may not get from reading this fanfic, right?**

**Fanfic1892: Thank you. 100 Gp and so glad you my challenges and story, which is for the record copyright of Insanity Inc. It's mine; no one else can have it! *Gets wild look in eyes* Congrats by the by, you have earned a total of 400 Gp. **

**DarthRushy: Ack! Don't blow up the planet! That's where I live! Glad to know I reel in such, ah, explosive readers, though. Your angry violent outburst in reaction to this impeding ending was welcomed and loved. 100 Gp (I know that yes at the bottom was because you liked my Gp challenges. Don't you dare tell me otherwise!) And you're balance comes out to 300 Gp. Enjoy!**

**Thingsarewierd: As you ask, so shall I type. Will there be anything else? **

**Wolf: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one is a great end to a totally awesome story for everyone. I understand the anthro thing better now and I will get around to writing the story. I'm just not completely sure when. There's a couple other stories I need to work on and school is gonna start soon, so if you could just bare with me for a while it would be greatly appreciated. 100 Gp for liking my challenges, that makes three out of three, thank you very much. Oh, wow, your total points come to—let me get my calculator out here… uh-huh… carry the 9…subtract that…1,000 Gp on the nose. Congratulations. Can I borrow 600 Gp?**

**For those who didn't review last chapter, but racked up points anyway:**

**Snowyleopardess- 350 Gp**

**Cook563- 400 Gp**

**Wiechcheu1925- 200 Gp**

**All right folks, that's all she wrote. It's been a really great adventure and I'm glad I could share it with all of you. Thanks for the feedback and enjoy the rest of your lives. And don't forget to drop a couple reviews for the chapter so long it deserves its own zip code. Hasta la pasta, my friends. **


End file.
